Love? What is it?
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: When we last left Alvin, he was getting yelled at by Dave in a plane. Alvin and Brittany's romance story. This story happened after Chipwreck. Contains Simonette, but lesser Theonor Sorry about that .
1. Back together

This story happened after Chipwrecked a before the new movie:Chiplash, right after Alvin played his little prank on the plane.

"AAAALLLVVVIIINNNN!" Dave yelled to Alvin as he nearly knocked him to the ground with the cart. "Heh, sorry, Dave" Alvin said as he approached him. "Dave, I..." " I do NOT want to hear, Alvin! Now, get seated as I go apologize the captain... again!". Alvin returned to his seat right beside Brittany as he saw Dave walking to the flight attendant to send his apologies to the captain.

The plane took off a few minutes later and they began to hear their ears pop. "Ugh! these popping is really annoying!" Yelled Brittany while covering her ears. Alvin looked at her and with a worried expression, he reaches for his pocket and pulled out a small box. He brought the box to Brittany. "What's this?'' Brittany asked. "Chewing gum" Alvin answered.

"It always helps with popping ears" he added.

"Well...umm..thanks..., Alvin" Brittany said as she took the box and took a gum. "Yep, that helps" she said as she gave the box of gums back. As he took the gums back, he felt a shoulder pushing his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look and the next thing he heard was Simon whispering "real smooth, bro". Alvin felt shy for once in his life when he glanced at Brittany who was chewing her gum, and then he went back to Simon. "I suppose YOU have done a better thing to Jeanette, smart guy." He said to Simon, thinking that he was too shy to be able to do something helpful for Jeanette. Simon answered "As a matter of fact I did, smart guy... or have you forgotten what I did when Zoe pulled her with a rope back at the island." Simon answered confidently, thinking his older brother could not make a comeback. But at much to his dismay, Alvin answered "first of all, I didn't forget, second, you bailed out on her at first, and third, I cut off the rope with MY swiss army knife." The two started arguing with none of the other chipettes or Dave noticing because they were fast asleep. Their only witness was Theodore and Dave who seems to be enjoying the scene because he knew that this argument was nothing personal.

"Okay, guy's break it up or your going to wake up the othe-" They were interrupted, before continuing his sentence was interrupted by the smell of Ian walking out of the comfort room. "Ugh! Ian! How long have you been in there?" Dave asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Dave, note to self, never... ever eat the mexican buffet!" Ian told Dave. "Ugh! I think I need to go to the bathroom!" Alvin said after smelling Ian. It was like he took an adventure inside the drainage pipes. "Trust me, Alvin, you DO NOT want to go in there." Simon joked and Ian just gave him a face as if to say "_very funny!"._

Noticing that there was not much to do around the plane, Alvin returned to his seat beside his female counterpart who was still asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapters will be uploaded as soon as I figure out how. I'm still new to this site. I know, the story sucks but it's more like a starters on what's really going to happen. It's more like a prologue.**


	2. This feeling,

Alvin notice that there was nothing else to do around the plane, so he decided to go back his seat beside his pink clad counterpart. After a few minutes, Dave, Ian, Simon, and Theodore also went back to their seats with Simon sharing seats with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

Alvin was completely bored. He slouched a bit and looked up ceiling. His eyes were practically glued at it for the moment. He thought about everything in the vacation from what happened at the ship, to the incident on the island, and to winning the International music awards. He rewind his thoughts as if playing a movie in his head. He completely found this boring. He tried to take a look at what the other passengers are doing as maybe it'll give him an idea on what to do, but when he looked around only to find the other passengers doing the boring stuff.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

It seems like everyone's doing the stuff that I didn't want do, I decided to fall asleep next to Brittany. I lied down on the passenger seat next to my female counter part. I Stared at the ceiling for a while and I thought of random thing I usually would. **  
**

My thoughts shifted to Brittany as I slowly look over at her. She was lying down, her front body was facing me. I took a look at her face, her eyes were shut close and she was at ease, caught by the bonds of sleep. I stared at her for a few minutes and I remembered the time back at the island when I was having doubts about Dave not being able to find us, she was the one by my side, to comfort me. I looked at her fur, those fabulous, blond hair that made her the beauty she is today. I thought back at the time where we first met, at West Eastman High. She looked so incredible that day, I almost couldn't take her out of my eyes. I looked at her again, still sleeping like a child. The make-up on her face made her even more beaut- wait, what? Was I just admiring Brittany? What just happened? I looked at her and then thought of her? I gave myself a face-palm and mentally said to my head "_BRAIN! I TOLD TO STOP DOING THIS!"_

I glued my eyes back to the ceiling. I went to another deep thought of actually random stuff. I almost fell into sleep. My eyelids slowly touch themselves ready to cover up my eyes, but before I could, my eyelids went apart as I felt something moving closer to me, the next thing I know was I felt pressure against my shoulder. I looked over to my shoulder to see a beaut- I mean Brittany's head pressed against my arm. "uhh, Britt,..." I whispered, but to no avail. She was still asleep. I tried to take my arm away, but then I realized what a stupid idea that was, I didn't want to wake her up only to "release the kraken". I had no other choice but to listen to my brain saying "_Hey, Alvin, trust me, it's fine, it won't get worse, she just thinks you a pillow that's all. Just go with it... be a man.. do the right thing."_ I had no choice but to listen to my brain.

Just as I thought that everything couldn't get any worse, Brittany, still asleep, threw her arms around me and it landed right on my chest as she started to move both her head and body closer to me. Right there and then, I felt a hot, burning feeling around my neck and my spine. My mouth tried hard to break into a smile, but I tried to hold it back. My head suddenly felt dizzy and my eyes just wanted to close by itself. _"Just what is with this feeling, my body is cold from the airplane's A/C but also, coming from a direction that God knows where, I felt burning in a_ furnace."I thought to myself as I look over at Brittany's arm that was on my chest.

My body heated even further when I looked over at my should to her face just a few centimeters away from mine. My lips nearly touching her forehead.

I looked back on the ceiling. But with this hot and cold sensation around my body was forcing my eyelids shut, forcing me to fall asleep, which I did.

* * *

**Well, end of Alvin's point of view. Oh, and you already know that I don't own this movie right? Nor the characters. I just want to know if Mr. Ross Bagdasarian would take a look at this website for a while. Oh and don't worry, I won't upload it like a slowpoke. I will upload another tomorrow as soon as I wake up. I usually get my mind straight at 1am to 4am. Oh, and another thing, this story was uploaded on 5/10/2012 at 4:18am. Since it's summer, I never actually sleep often.**


	3. What's this?

**So, guys, I decided to upload my stories late at night. I didn't want to get caught by people while I'm writing a story (especially parents), because I didn't want them to get all proud and emotional and send me to literature school. Anyways, Alvin already fell asleep, Brittany on him,... well yeah, this is about Britt's dream.**

* * *

**Brittany's dream**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around to see a deserted place... well pretty much a jungle. I went over to a tree and climbed on top of it to get a better view of my location. I looked around and something around and I don't why but some things around this place felt too familiar for my liking. _"Is this... am I... no that can't happen,_ _I'm going to prove it._" I thought to myself as I climbed down from the tree. I went to look to for a another tree. I felt more uncomfortable as I knew exactly where I was going. After a few minutes, I found the tree I was looking for. I looked around it's roots to search for something. I went behind the tree and I also found exactly what I was looking for - a hot spring by the tree roots. _"No! I knew it! I'm back at the island, but how did this happen?" _

I was confused. I sat down at the tree. I thought over and over on how I got back here. Then I thought _"Wait, maybe the others are here as well!"_ So I got up and went to look for Zoe's treehouse. I walked for a few minutes and I finally saw the ropes that Zoe usually used to zipline to her house. I followed the ropes to where it lead until I saw Zoe's tree house. I went inside to see if Zoe was in. But as much to my dismay, the inside was empty, no one was there. I knelt down as I felt a feeling of loneliness around me, pushing me from all directions as if to squish me. I started to feel tears appearing from my eyes. _"Noooo! So alone."_

I kept crying there, knelt down my eyes pointed to the ground. As I felt the tears again, I closed my eyelids to keep them from dropping. I was still crying for a few minutes until I was interrupted by a voice, "Your not alone!'', it said to me. I lifted my eyebrows to surprise as the voice was knew who that voice belongs. I looked over my shoulder to look for the source of the voice. I saw a figure which was someone's who I didn't expect to see, "Alvin", I said. "Yeah it's me" he mentioned while he approached me. I could sense him getting closer. His arm was raised and landed his hand right on my elbow. "Your not alone, Britt." he said, trying to comfort me. I looked at his face, and I found a comforting smile on his lips. "It's fine, I'm here." he told me as took his other arm around me, giving me a gentle, comforting hug. As he gave me that, all the feeling of loneliness vanished, replace by a sweet, happy, and warm feeling that I couldn't understand. I felt the hug getting tighter and the weird feeling strengthening. "_What this? Where did it all go, the loneliness, the sadness. How can a bad feeling be replaced by one that even I can't_ understand?" I thought to myself as I felt even more comfortable with this feeling that I didn't even bother to break free and start asking questions. He pulled away from the hug but the weird feeling remained on my head.

"Alvin? Where are we?" I asked.

"It's okay, Britt, we're here and that's what matters." he said. Right there and then the weird feeling was added by a feeling of ease and comfort. But I still couldn't get the questions out of my head. So I asked him " How did we get back here?"

"It doesn't matter, were here." Alvin said.

"Alvin, what happened?" I asked another question, but the answer was still the same.

"We're here." He said again.

"Alvin? You're starting to annoy the hell out me!" I said. frustrated.

"We're here, Were here, we're here"

* * *

"HEY BRITTANY WAKE UP WERE HERE!"

"Wha? wai.. Wha was tha-, _oh, just a dream_" I said when I was woken up by my younger sister Eleanor telling us that we have arrived back at California. "Just give me a sec." I said. "Okay, he he." Eleanor giggled as she walked away to wake the others up. I didn't understand why she was giggling, but I decided to not give a crap.

I rested my head back and closed my eyes to catch my breath before getting up, but just then, I notice something. I was lying down on something soft, and my other arm on something hard, yet very comfortable. I opened my eyes to see this "pillow" I'm lying on. My eyes widened as I saw a red hoody right in front of me. The soft thing I was lying on was an arm and my other hand was on a chest. I got up a little bit to make sure who it really was. And just as I thought, it was Alvin, still lying down, asleep. _"What the heck? Did I just slept comfortably on Alvin's body? Did I do this, or did he?" _I thought. " You started it, Brittany." Eleanor told me while I was busy looking at Alvin.

"So that's why you were giggling?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She replied.

"Eh, what happened, exactly?" I asked as I was curious on how I ended up sleeping on Alvin.

"Well I was awake when Alvin gave you the gum, then I watch you as you fell asleep, after that I felt bored on watching Alvin and Simon's argument. I was half asleep when Alvin went back to his place next to you. Theodore was already next to me when I saw Alvin somehow looking at you,... pretty much staring at you for a few minutes, then glued his eyes back to the ceiling. The next thing is I knew is you kind of scooted closer to him and... well, there, it happened. He kind of 'Uhh, Britt?' when you did that"

I looked at Alvin for a while and I just didn't know what to feel like. Half of me was "whoa" and the other was "What the hell?" I looked at him for a while until I feel the plane fully rested on a parking spot, ready to unload the passengers.

"I better go back and wake up the others." Eleanor said to me. "Oh, and wake him up for me will ya?" She added.

"oops, oh yeah, I forgot" I suddenly felt awkward when my sister told me this.

* * *

**Somehow I had difficulty on writing this story. I'm not a girl, I don't know how a girl feels, so I couldn't possibly know what Brittany could be thinking about Alvin. :D The next chapter will be uploaded next dawn. This story was uploaded at around 2:39 am 5/11/12. I'm still going to upload every late night. Oh, and by the way, we have different time zones (I'm asian).**


	4. This feeling again?

**First of all I would like to thank Phantanos for giving me a little help and thank you for the rest of the readers out there. Please review if you have time. It's about 2AM here, so that's about 2pm for the yanks and the other side of the earth. Thanks for the reviews, it gave me motivation. When I made the first chapter, I thought you guys were gonna give reviews about how I suck, or not really gave reviews at all. About 8 hours after the first chapter, I got at least 4 reviews from Phantanos, ChipmunksRule4ever, RatedNextGeneration, and Simonettefan. I didn't even know Fanfiction works that fast. Anyways, thanks guys, now enough of this pathetic shi... shi... sh... owing of heatfilled gratitudes and on to the story.**

* * *

"Oh, and Britt, wake him up for me, will ya?" Eleanor said before jumping off the arm rest from one of the passenger's seat to wake up Dave, Ian, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah, right". Brittany said, feeling awkward on how he was looking at Alvin while he was asleep and her little sister watching her looking at him from behind.

Brittany pushed Alvin's shoulder trying to wake him up. "Alvin.., Alvin...". Brittany tried to wake him up. Alvin only responded by moving to his side away from Brittany saying "C'mon what's the rush? Just 5 more minutes..." Alvin mumbled trying to keep someone from destroying his sweet bonds of sleep. Brittany tried harder but he just wouldn't wake up.

After a few minutes, the loading/unloading tube was already attached to the plane, and the other passengers standing up walking over to the door of the plane. The others have already woken up, leaving Alvin the only one asleep. "Alvin, if you don't wake up, I'll have someone to play you a lullaby." Brittany said, with an evil smile on her face as of she's up to no good, but Alvin still wouldn't respond". "so it had to come to this... heh heh." Brittany looked over at her phone, cycled over to the songs selection and chose a song called "Baby" By justin bieber, put it at full volume and rested it close to Alvin's ear. "3...2...1..." Brittany whispered a countdown before pressing the play button. Alvin was fully asleep, but when he heard the voice of the singer of the song, he jumped from the seat "AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! MY EARS! FFFUUUUUUU!" Alvin shouted while covering his ears. "See what I mean?" Brittany said to Alvin while he laughed at the "totally supercool jock-singer guy" covering his ears and freaking out while hearing the song. "Damn, Brittany, turn that off before you kill someone..., seriously." Alvin scolded Brittany while still covering his ears. The others just laughed at the scene and gladly, Dave didn't quite catch his total obscene language.

* * *

**The**** Airport.**

The gang are still waiting for the rest of their luggage to arrive. While, Alvin walked over to Brittany saying, "Brittany, don't ever do that again! My ears still hurts." "Hey, Alvin, just be glad I woke you up or you could have been left alone in that plane by yourself." Brittany responded. "Oh, yeah, is that so, heh". Alvin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he couldn't think of a comeback for what Brittany said. He would usually have a comeback written in his mind for a couple of seconds, but the weird feeling he had on the plane still existed every time he's near Brittany which made it hard for him to think. Brittany was no different. She might have already woken up from her dream but the feeling she had still remained every time being near her counterpart and even strengthened when she found out that she was sleeping on top of his arms.

"Ok, guys, our bag's here, now let's go before we run in to some cameras." Dave suggested as he didn't them to be slowed down by some fans with pen and papers.

The gang waited outside the airport where the limo that Dave rented earlier was waiting for them outside. All of them went inside except for Ian.

"Hey, you coming?" Dave asked.

"Nah, I gotta get back to Jett records, I'm gonna catch a cab" Answered Ian.

In case you didn't know, Ian got his job back at Jett records right after the International Music Awards.

"Well sure, do whatever you want." Dave answered.

* * *

**Seville Residence**

**Brittany' point of view**

Every feeling I have always changes when I'm next to Alvin. The same feeling I had on that dream, sweet, happy, somewhat giving me a warm sensation all over my body, making me unbelievably uneasy, yet comfortable, it's sealing me from even the slightest movement. I don't know if this feeling is bad, or good, but one thing's for sure, it's weird.

Dave was unlocking the door to the house. Me and my sisters were standing beside our respective counterparts. I'm currently standing beside Alvin. I wanted to find out if this feeling was all just an imagination that I brought to life from my dream, or not. While he's wasn't looking, I secretly scoot closer towards him, and just as I thought, the feeling kicked in. The feeling, warmth, sweetness, comfort, all of it I felt at once. I was mentally impaired by this feeling. Every time I move closer, the feeling gets stronger as if it was a magnetic wave attracting 2 unlike poles (then again I have no idea just thought of, I think that came from the science channel again.)

I felt time slowing down, I could feel the slightest gust of air around my face. Then was suddenly shocked when he turned over to look over at me. My eyes widened in shocked as the feeling strengthened like an electric shock traveling from my shoulders to my sweaty hands back and forth. I could feel the fur of my forehead partly wet from sweat. Am I afraid, am I sick, I feel alright, but I don't think this is normal. I looked from his face to his eyes, I felt an electric shock on my cheeks when my blue eyes met his hazel-brown ones. I looked at his eyes and I could have sworn I saw them sparkling like jewels. My breathing wasn't normal and I feel like I could faint any second. I gathered all what's left of my sanity to try to talk to him. "Hey, Alvin" I muttered those words, trying not to stutter.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Dave was just unlocking the door to the house. Dave was cycling to the keys and I thought, "_Does it have to take centuries for someone to open a door?"_. I stood there staring at an empty space thinking of nothing... nothing at all, it's a fact that men can stare at an empty space for 15 minutes without nothing in their head, and women were the opposite one, they can't go even 1 minute without thinking. Well, anyways, I was just staring at nothing.

My thoughtless moment was interrupted by something that made the feeling I had on the plane. I sniffed a little and caught something that felt good on my nose. It was a familiar smell, a perfume. With every air I took in to my nose, the more the feeling got stronger. "_Wait, I only feel this way when I'm close to Brittany so that means...,"_ I turned around to see if it was really her behind me, and it was. I stared at her eyes. Those perfectly blue circle on her eyeballs. I didn't know what was happening, but I was uncontrollably sweating. I felt the warmth around my body and the cold gust of wind giving me a scared feeling. I wasn't sure what was happening and I feel that my brain was completely on malfunction, as I only hear it say "_Don't mess it up, Don't mess it up". _I didn't understand myself at all, I was warm but shivering, comfortable, but uneasy. I felt a strong shock on my cheeks as she said "Hey, Alvin".

That moment, I felt like I lost my sanity, I was thinking of something rather cool to say but I knew, that due to this feeling, it would all end up in a gibberish sentence. I had nothing on my head, so I just answered "H-hey, Britt."

* * *

Dave finished unlocking the door. "Ah, finally" Simon said as he felt like it was forever since he last entered his own house. The others followed, except for Alvin and Brittany, still staring at each other. They didn't talk to each other, they just stood there in complete silence. The silence was broken by Theodore saying "Hey, Alvin, Meerkat manor has a special tonight, wanna watch with us?" Alvin snapped back to reality and shook his head and answered "I'll be right there" he then turned back to Brittany and said "Uh, you might, uh, want to... get in." he said. "Oh, yeah, heh" Brittany answered with a very soft tone followed by a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, special thanks out there to Phantanos who helped me out with Brittany's POV. I don't time to re-read the story and check for typos since it's already 4:30AM, 5/12/2012 on my laptop and I don't want to get caught awake on dawn. So, please, if you see one, tell me the paragraph no., sentence no., so I can edit it. Keep your reviews coming, please.**


	5. Now I know what it is

**Sorry, I didn't upload this yesterday, my laptop needs some updates to be installed. I was half finished with this story when my laptop suddenly restarted so that the updates can be installed and I forgot to save this story, so most of what I wrote disappeared after installing. Sorry about this, I'll make it up to you guys, somehow.**

* * *

"You might...uh.. want to... get inside" Alvin said.

"Oh, yeah, heh heh" Brittany answered with a soft tone follow by a nervous chuckle.

Dave was making a quick dinner before everyone goes to sleep. The chipmunks were on the living room watching. Every Chipette and Chipmunk sat beside their counterpart. Simon and Jeanette were reading a book about a certain topic which they find interesting, Theodore and Eleanor sat close together, watching meerkat manor. However, Alvin and Brittany had their eyes on the T.V., but their minds were not.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I was invited to watch T.V. by Theodore while we wait for Dave to finish making dinner. I was seated their next to Brittany, watching the T.V. but I couldn't quite catch what the narrator was saying because of this feeling. It's still here, whatever I do it just keeps coming back every time I was near her. My eyes seems to be on the television, but my mind was on something else, no, someone. I looked over to my left to see what my counterpart was doing. She was resting her elbow on the arm rest of the couch and her face on her palm. It looks like she was bored. I looked her deeply into her blue eyes. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't take my eyes off her, with this feeling still strong inside me, I could barely move, I was mentally paralyzed. I looked at her deeply and with each passing moment I could feel the electric shock move around my nerves from my shoulder to the back of my hands. I was feeling warmth around my neck, my thighs, my ankle, every part of my body. I slowly opened my mouth, breathed in a little air, and said "H-hey Britt, y-you look bored". I said. Those words came right out of my mouth, I couldn't help myself, it was like my whole body had a mind of it's own.

"huh? what?" She said, it seems like I just interrupted her from deep thought.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"_What just happened earlier? This feeling, ever since I had that dream, what is it?"_ I thought to myself as I remembered what happened back when Dave was opening the door. I don't exactly know what is was. I felt like I was gonna faint back there. I felt dizzy. My was breathing fast, my heart was pounding like a hammer. Alvin is just watching meerkat manor, his younger brother's favorite show, I should have been at my bed, waiting for dinner, but there's this part in me, that somehow is carried by the feeling. That part of me was wanting to stay downstairs beside Alvin. Why? I don't know. I rested myself on the arm rest as I thought of what this is all about, why this part of me wants to stay downstairs when I could be at the room lying down comfortably. I was in a pretty deep thought until I was interrupted by Alvin saying "Hey, Britt, you look bored." he said. As soon as I heard him, the feeling hit me like a bullet. My breathing, again, wasn't normal, "huh, what?" I wasn't startled but I didn't know why I reacted this way.

"Nothing, Alvin, just thinking." I said.

"Of what?" He questioned.

Somehow, I didn't know what to answer, I can't just tell him that I was having some weird feeling about him lately.

"I, uhh, I was just thinking,... uhh..." I was stuck. I used my eye to look around searching for something I could think of. My view went into the kitchen and then I knew what to say. "...of how dinner was coming along". I answered. He turn around looking at the kitchen, and while he wasn't looking, I let out a sigh of relief. He then looked back at me and said "You must be really hungry, huh?" He said.

"uh, yeah, I guess so." I answered back, then looked back at the T.V. and pretended to be interested at it so he'd stop asking questions. He then did what I did, he also looked back at the T.V.

After a few minutes I was still thinking about him and that feeling, at the same time, pretending to watch the show.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Dave called us in to the kitchen for dinner. We went into the kitchen, and we had some dinner.

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were called into the kitchen to the dinner. They walked in, sniffed the air and Theodore couldn't help but ask "Hey, Dave that smells good, what is it?". " It's pizza from Aunt Jackie's recipe, try it." Dave answered. Theodore climbed up the table, went near to the small, chipmunk sized pizza, grabbed a bite "Hhmm, this is really good!" Theodore exclaimed. "Thanks, Theo, now the rest of you, dig in." Dave said.

After dinner, the chipmunks went to their beds while the Chipettes were taking a shower. While Brittany was away, Alvin used this moment to ask Simon about this strange feeling.

"Hey, Simon" Alvin said, trying to get his brother's attention.

"What is it, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I uhh have something to ask you" Alvin said nervously, while scratching his head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Simon asked. He sounded a little worried, he rarely sees his brother talking like this, sometimes never.

"It's uh, its..." Alvin was held back by nervousness. He thought Simon was gonna make fun of him.

"It's about Brittany, isn't it?" Simon took a guess. Alvin gasped and his eyes widened "How'd you know?" He asked.

"Just inference, mon frere. Anyways, what about her?"

"Well, it's just that... I've been getting weird feeling every time when I'm near her. This happened when we were on the plane, I was bored and I was trying to fall asleep. That's when Brittany moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder, after a few minutes, she moved closer and landed her arms on my chest. Then there was this feeling, It felt warm around my neck, my face, and my shoulders to my arms. I feel like my heart was hammering a nail inside me, and I started to breath fast. Whatever this feeling was, it was keeping me from moving, somehow, I felt comfortable and warm so I decided to fall asleep." Alvin said and described everything. Simon and Theodore sat down his bed and listen.

"Did you like it" Theodore asked.

"What?" Alvin responded.

"He means do you like that certain feeling, a girl on top of you," Simon answered.

"I don't know, I'm confused, I never felt like that before, until now, do you know what it is?" Alvin answered Theodore's question that was detailed by Simon.

"Heh heh, are you sure, Alvin? Even you can't be stupid to figure out what it is." Simon said.

"What?" Alvin question, raising an eyebrow and mouth open.

"It's the feeling of being in heaven, that red angel striking an arrow to your heart." Theodore answered.

"ha?" Alvin responded, confused of what kind of answer Theodore was giving.

''Alvin, scientifically, it is a virtue representing living kindness, compassion, and affection. It as understood as a part of survival instinct to keep living creatures together against menaces and to facilitate of the species." Simon answered in a scientific manner, hoping his older brother could understand.

"Simon, I think Theodore's understanding was un-understandable enough for me, but it's seems like yours is worse." Alvin was starting to get annoyed "Look, guys, I don't have time for riddle either scientific, or crazy. Can someone please just tell me what I'm feeling."

"It's Love, Alvin!" both exclaimed in unison. Alvin's eyes widened and gasped from the answer of his two brothers. "Y-you don't mean... I'm... I'm in love with Brittany?"

"Well that's for you to decide, bro. All we can tell you that you're in love." Simon told Alvin "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed, and you can either wait here for the Chipettes and talk to Brittany, or get some shut-eye." He added.

Alvin looked down as his brothers left his bed to go back to theirs which was right below him. He thought to himself "_Is this really the feeling the whole time. I know that it's been hours since we're on that plane, but now, I feel like I've been having this feeling the whole time. I know I liked her the first time we met at West Eastman, but I never knew I like her, like this."_ With this thought in his head, he decided to lie down on his bed.

* * *

**Back at the bathroom**

The Chippetes were just done washing their hair. They grabbed their towel with their respective color and covered their bodies while they reached for their chipmunk sized blowers made specially for them to dry their hair.

"Hey, girls." Brittany called her sister's attention.

"Yeah?" both of them answered.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany asked.

"We're your sisters, Britt, you can tell us anything." Eleanor answered.

"Well, Ellie, you know that on the plane right?" Brittany question Eleanor.

"Yeah.." Eleanor answered. "Why what happened on the plane?" Jeanette asked curiously."Oh, yeah, you don't know yet, Brittany was sleeping next to Alvin on the plane." Eleanor answered. "So, what? I was sleeping next to Simon and you were sleeping next to Theodore." Jeanette assumed that there was nothing wrong. But there was something that made her feel that this wasn't just a normal sleep-next-to. "...unless... you pillowed Alvin? In your sleep?" Jeanette realized. "Yeah, but it's not just that. When I was asleep, I had a dream, I was back on the island. I went to Zoe's shack to look if someone else was in, but no one was there. I felt very alone and I started crying. That's when Alvin came in. He held me on a long embrace, and suddenly the feeling of loneliness was change into a strange feeling." Brittany described.

"What is it?" Eleanor answered. She already suspected what it was but to make sure she was right, she asked her.

"Well, it's like something is heating up around me. I'd try to move myself but this feeling only allows me small movements like blinking and breathing. I could feel a shock on my cheeks and electric energy running around, back and forth from my shoulder to the back of my hand. Somehow, I only get this feeling when I'm near him, like a while ago when Dave was trying to unlock the door." Brittany described this feeling.

"So that's why you took so long to get in and you two just stared at each other's eyes for a long time?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you always have to be there when I get the feeling I'm the only one there?" Brittany joked. "So what, Britt, I get that feeling all the time when I'M next to Simon." Jeanette interrupted. "Do you know that feeling, Jen?" Brittany questioned. "Who doesn't?" Jeanette said. "Ummm, Jeanette, in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one asking questions here." Brittany said to Jeanette. "Brittany, do you like that feeling?" Eleanor asked her older sister. "What?" Brittany was confused of what her youngest sister said. "Do you like Alvin?" Eleanor simplified her question into something that seems like another question. Brittany couldn't answer that question. She was confused, does she like Alvin? Both sisters stared at each other, Jeanette just looked at them. After a few seconds, Eleanor smiled "Heh heh, I know what's the problem. You don't like Alvin Seville, you LOVE Alvin Seville." "WHAT! LOVE?" Brittany exclaimed. "That explains it, Britt, you have feelings for Alvin." "What? How do you even know that?" Brittany asked. "It's becau-" Eleanor was interrupted. "Oh hey, Alvin!" Eleanor pointed at the bathroom door. Brittany gasped and looked at the direction Eleanor was pointing, but she saw no one. "Because that..." Eleanor whispered at her younger sister's ear while she was looking at the door. Brittany blushed and looked at her sister "You, rascal" she said. "heh heh, trolled like a boss." Eleanor laughed a bit and Jeanette couldn't help but join her younger sister. "ha...ha...ha... very funny" Brittany said sarcastically "If you're laughing your arses off, can we please get our hair down get go to sleep." She added. "Why? So you could see Alvin again?" Eleanor joked around her sister and laughed hard again. "Stop it, girls." Brittany gave her two little sisters a strong glare. "I think that's enough." Jeanette stop laughing.

* * *

The girls then finished drying, they then change to their usual pajamas and went back to bed. They went out of the bathroom and went back to the room with the chipmunks. Brittany opened the door and went inside. She was trying hard not to look at Alvin at the top part of the 3 leveled bed, but no matter how hard she looked away, her eyes would always be on Alvin. She went over to the Chipette's bed and laid down on the top part which was hers. After a few minutes, Brittany couldn't sleep and her side was facing the chipmunk's bed. She couldn't help but look at the sleeping Alvin. She allowed herself to look at Alvin but she dared herself not to go that far. But whatever she does, she keeps thinking of Alvin, how cute he was when he was asleep. Brittany sighed and thought "_Maybe my sisters are right, maybe I am in love with him. Is this what's that feeling is about? All along? But if I am in love with him, maybe it would be good to keep it to myself. What if I'd tell him what I feel, he'll probably make a joke about it. He's most likely to make fun of me. I don't think I should tell him, at least, not right now. Do I really want Alvin? If I do, why? Is it just because of a dream?"_

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry about uploading the chapter late, guys. I'd blame my laptop. Oh and I've realized that my vocabulary in this chapter has been low lately. That's probably the filipino accent kicking in. It's fine. I really need you guys to keep your reviews coming. Now, I have found some errors on chapter 1, 2, and 4, but I don't think those things need correcting. I'm gonna assume that people here are gonna be too smart to fall for a simple word error. This story was uploaded on 5/12/2012 4:57 AM. Thanks, keep your reviews coming, enjoy reading, thank you. This is my first story ever and so far it's successful thanks to those people giving me some motivation. I don't think they need to be named, just look at the review, you guys know who you are.**


	6. Seeing love

**On the afternoon, I had a hard time thinking of what this chapter is going to be about. Then, like I said, I always get my mind straight on dawn, so I came up with this. Thanks, reviewers, readers, and I got another help from Phantanos (again), and well, thanks, dude. Keep your reviews coming, and have a nice day. If any of you are Chinese, I'd just like to say - no hard feelings about the Scarborough Shole, dudes, you can go to an all-out war if you want to, but please don't touch the central region, dudes.**

* * *

**Alvin's Dream and POV**

_"What is this_ place?" I looked around to find myself in a room, pink walls, pink ceiling, pink everything, everything is colored pink with red trims. The room was large, enormous, giant, but completely empty. I walked around to explore the room for a bit. I found a door, big one too. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I couldn't open, I tried harder but even kicking the door, punching it, pulling it around, it just won't open. But I didn't give up just yet, I continued on opening the door with all my might, until I was interrupted by a voice,

"You can't open this door from the inside." The voice was a deep one, but it sounded so timid, yet loud enough to generate an echo through the whole room. I looked behind me to see who the voice was coming from and I nearly jumped, I saw a cloud, no a smoke, approaching me, then taking the form a creature, taking the form of... me.

"Wh-what? You're me!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I can see that, I can can also see that you are trying to open the door. There is only one way out of this place and it's through that door, but like I said, you cannot open this door from the inside." The voice told me. So worried of not being able to get out of here, I sat down on the pink floor, by the door.

"Do not concern yourself of not being able to get out" He said to me I think he's comforting me, but I don't that's the case. I was worried of being stuck here, and worse by myself.

"Why is this place so... nothing, empty?" I asked.

"This was your heart before a you met 'the one'." I told me. The last word, I didn't understand, what does he means by the one?

"The one, it means the love of your life." He answered the question I didn't asked from him I looked at him with wide eyes, I was shocked, he was able to read my mind.

"Let me show you something..." Just as he said those words, the whole room was filled with pink smoke, the one who took my form disappeared. I closed my eyes, keeping the smoke from my eyes. "Alvin, open your eyes." The voice commanded me, and I did what it said. Once I did, the pink smoke wasn't there anymore, and I looked around to find myself in a different place. A bell rang, and I people walking around. I looked down on the floor to see that I was standing at a picture of an eagle carrying a football, around it was written "West Eastman High: Eagles." I was where I thought I was - in school. I looked behind me and I saw me and Simon arguing. All this are too familiar for my liking.

"Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends?" The 'Me' said to Simon.

"Are you kidding me? There the ones that should be embarrassed by!" Simon said to 'Me'.

I was watching the whole scene. I remembered this, this was the time when... "When your love was awaken inside of you." The voice said to me. " Wait, what? Where are you?" I asked as I looked around. He didn't answer the question. I just continued to watch at the scene. It was when Theodore approached 'Us'.

"So, which song are we going to sing." Theodore asked.

"No pressure, but the whole school IS counting on us" Simon said

"Relax, it's like Ryan said, who's gonna beat singing chipmunks and -" 'The Me' said but before he could finish he saw the Brittany closing her locker and looking at him, so did her sisters. The six of them happily stared at their counterpart. The voice then said to me "This, is where your love woke up. But even with it's eyes open, it still remained hidden inside of you." After the voice said this, the pink smoke suddenly came back, everything else, My doppelganger, my brothers, the Chipettes, vanished leaving a trail of pink smoke. Then again, I covered my eyelids to keep the smoke from entering eyes.

* * *

"Alvin, open your eyes" The voice said. When I did, I was back at the island, back when Simone and Jeanette were dancing. The Voice, again, spoke to me "With the spirit of love still remaining hidden inside of you, you didn't even notice her. Your brothers and friends cared nothing about dancing in rain, all you cared about was making a shelter for them, you didn't even care to take her hand and join in."

The voice was once again taking me to another place, Brittany's island treehouse.

"Aw, don't worry, Alvin, I'm sure Dave will come, well he certainly love Simon and Theodore." Brittany said, putting his hands around 'Me'. "This awakened your love even further, but it's not able to get out." The voice said to me.

* * *

The voice then took me back the the all-pink room, the once empty room was now filled with the portrait of Brittany. "This is your heart now, your love was fully awakened and was released by one such incident." He explained.

"The... the one on the plane?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly". He answered. "You were so close with her that she found the key to your heart and opened it." He added.

"What do you mean key?" I asked. He then laid a finger on my forehead. My eyelids closed, I felt myself kneeling down, then I had a vision. Everything was white, and bright, I could see a door and a girl walking towards it. I looked closely and I saw that the girl was Brittany. I watch closely as she reached her chest. I could have sworn her hand went through her chest and pulled something, it was her heart. _"She pulled her heart out!"_ The gag - reflex kicked in as I watch her pulled her heart out from her, still beating, but I forcefully held it back. She held the heart with both hands and slowly, it turned to a key with a heart shape on it's handle. She used the key to open the door, and just as she did, a huge gust of pink smoke came right out of the door. After that she closed the door and took the key back, and that's where the vision ended.

I woke up from the vision and I gasped as I looked at the pink smoke in front of me, assuming my form. "Y-you're the spirit of love?" I asked.

"Yes, Alvin, Brittany released me with the key to you heart - her heart." He said. "You may now get out, Alvin." he added.

"But I thought I can't open the door." I said.

"The door is now unlocked by 'The One', you may now wake up, Alvin."

Without saying another word, I walked through the door, it was already unlocked. Just as soon as the door was open, I was already on my bed, my eyes open. I got up, yawned, and thought _"Man, what a dream." _I scratched the back of my head and then look at the chipettes' bed. Brittany was still asleep on her bed. Everyone else had gotten up from bed, except her. I looked at her for a while like I looked at her when I was on the plane, that hair, those blonde fur, I couldn't help but to crack a small smile on my face while looking at her. _"She really is beautiful..."_ There, I thought it. I don't care what the others say, she fills the emptiness in my heart, she set me free, I really think I love her this time.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

****"Hey, Simon" Jeanette called the blue clad chipmunk's attention.

"Hmm?" Simon answered.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked. "Sure, you can trust me." Simon nodded.

"It's really nothing to worried about, just promise me you won't tell Brittany. She said. Simon nodded and saying "I promise."

"Well, Brittany said that she's been having some feelings for Alvin, lately. Eleanor and I assumed that she like - like him."

"he hey, Well, isn't that surprising, Alvin's been saying the same thing." says the Blue-clad chipmunk.

"Hey, that's good, we should get those two together." Jeanette said.

"Hey, I know, theirs 2 days before the 2 week vacation is over, right? And the week after that happens to be the W.E.'s annual prom." Simon explain's his idea to Jeanette.

"Simon, that's a great idea!" Jeanette exclaimed while clapping her hands in excitement. "Better go tell Ellie and Theo." She added.

* * *

**This story is about Alvin's dream (you don't say). Thank's for reading. I'd like to give more thanks out there to people who made this story successful because of their reviews. After I made the first chapter, I felt like it was no good, and I thought of deleting it, but when I got the first 4 reviews, I got motivated by those people and I just went back to writing the story. Thanks people, have a great day in Afternoon in America.**

**Finished in 3:00 am (eesh ghosts are gonna start coming out now) 5 / 15 / 12. Well, I have no intention of falling asleep yet, I might as well make the other chapter. Thanks and good day, or night.**


	7. The Perfectly Normal Day

**I had a hard time writing this, due to the fact that I forgot to save it. I was almost finished when I accidentally pressed Ctrl + w, and closed down the window. And hell yeah, I had to rewrite it again, this is fucked up, man.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

...She sets me free, I really think I love her this time.

I got up from bed, and walk to the door and opened it. I glanced at Brittany, still sleeping, I gave her a smile and then exited the room. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed with my red sweater with a big, yellow A on it, I styled my hair to the usual spike with the front part hanging over. While I prepared for a perfectly normal day, my thoughts shifted to Brittany. That pink - loving chipmunk, that blonde fur, the bang on her hair hanging over her forehead, her perfect body, everything about her is beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her, everywhere I look, something reminds me of her. Every thought of her would make my heart beat like crazy and send a bolt of energy rushing from my nerves.

I got downstairs to get breakfast. It seems like everyone was not at the table, my brothers and the Chipettes were on the living room, Theodore and Eleanor watching Meerkat Manor and Simon and Jeanette were reading a book. Before I could walk to the kitchen to get some meal, Theodore called on to me "Hey, Alvin you woke up late, you missed the whole jungle monsters sequel." He said.

"What? It's like nine in the morning." I replied.

"No, Alvin, it's 12:00 NOON! You and Brittany overslept." He said, jumping off the couch giving me a suspicious grin when he said the name 'Brittany'. "What were the two of you doing there, huh?" He added, taunting me. I couldn't help but notice the Chipettes giggling at Simon's last sentence. _"Why the heck are... Unless," _I thought. Looked at Simon straight in the eyes before I grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards me. "What did you tell them?" I asked, well actually, I growled at him.

"W-what? W-why would I tell them? I-it's your secret, why would I?" He said, somehow, I didn't believe him, but I took it easy.

"Alright, Si, you've bought yourself some time... for now. But if someone ever hears a word about what I told you last night, I'll be coming over with razor blades and lemon juice, got me?" I threatened, I didn't really mean what I said, I just got that from games and movies.

"hehe, alright, Alvin." He said. Jeanette jumped from down on us from the couch "Simon, is everything alright?" She said while adjusting her glasses.

"Hehe, of course, me and Alvin are just having a conversation." Simon replied. I just rolled my eyes and walk towards the kitchen to get some breakfast... err... well lunch, since it's noon.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Dave chopping up some meat. "Hey, Dave, what's cooking?" I asked.

"Alvin, what took you, you overslept again." He said.

"Nothing, Dave, it's alright. So, what'cha got cooking there, dad?" I asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, Alvin, it's just another one of those recipes I got from Aunt Jackie." He answered.

"How long 'till it's finished?" I asked.

"Give me five." He answered.

"Okay, I'll be on the couch." With this said, I went back to the living room with the others, staring blankly at the T.V.

I waited for a couple of minutes I could smell the good aroma of what Dave was cooking. A couple more minutes was waited until Dave came out of the kitchen and said "Lunch is served, everyone!". "Ah! Finally!" I exclaimed. I jumped off my seat and gestured myself to the dining room, everyone else followed. Before I could sit on the chipmunk table, I was interrupted by Dave "Uhh, Alvin, could you please wake Brittany up? She's been in there for quite a while." He ordered me but I refused. I remembered what happened the last time when I woke her up from her nap, I had to ignore endless ear piercing yells for 3 straight hours.

"Now, Alvin, if you don't get up there and do as I say, then no lunch for you." He said.

"No, Dave, remember what happened the last time?" I said.

"Alvin!" He gave me a strong glare with his arms crossed over his chest. I was intimidated by that glare, I hate it when he does that, it's kind of scary.

"Oh alright." I sighed and went upstairs.

I opened the door to the bedroom, and just as expected, she was still asleep. I went over to the top level of the Chipette's bed, to the pink - clad chipette. As I went over to her side, I couldn't help to look at her face, beautiful as ever, I decided that I love her, she's beautiful in all sort of way. Then there's that feeling again, I knelt by her side and it just kicked in, the warmth, my hands sweaty, and I could feel something from the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, Britt, wake up." I whispered loud enough for her to hear as I prepared for the worse. But she didn't wake up.

"Hey, Britt, sleepy head!" I said again. I tried to wake her up by shaking her, but as soon as my hand met contact with her fur, my heart pounded so fast, my eyes widened and I couldn't help but gasp. _"Her fur, it's so soft, silky, what is she made of?" _I thought. I couldn't help but stroke her shoulder gently, I was in love with her, her fur, it's so smooth. I moved my hand around her shoulder in an up and down motion. I could still feel my heart beating, as if I just ran a marathon, my breathing became abnormal, I had to breath through my mouth. I continued to stroke her fur, it was absolutely soft, just what shampoo is she using? I gasped I heard her moan, "Hmm?". I quickly removed my hand from her as she raised her head and turned to my direction and opened her eyes. I got ready to cover my ears, I expected her to scream and yell, but she didn't. All I heard from her waking up was "A-Alvin?" My eyes widened _"She said my name!" _I thought.

"Brittany it's time to wake up, it's 12:30" I said. She sat up, yawned and stretched her arms upwards, trying to fight the drowsiness. My eyes widened when she raised her arms, she was wearing only her night gown and I couldn't help but to look at her whole body as she was stretching "_She's hot..." _I thought. She put her arms down, rubbed her eyes, and looked at me. I stared at her eyes, those blue jewels, their like oceans I won't bother to sink into, her hair I couldn't help but imagining myself touching it, I could feel my arms raising itself to try to give her a hug, but I held it back. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, it already felt like an hour.

"I'll be right down." She said. I snapped myself back to reality and said "Hurry if you don't want to miss the meal Dave's cooking us." With this said, I jumped from the bed and went downstairs. I walked over to the kitchen and I couldn't help but notice my brothers and the Chipettes staring at me, giving me a smile as if to say 'I know what you did there'. I rolled my eyes and ignored the 3 pair of eyes looking at me and went back to the table.

I was currently eating the spaghetti Dave made for us, at the same time, earning strange looks from my brothers. It took a while for Simon to speak up "Hey, where's Brittany?" He said.

"On her way down here now." I answered.

"Did you have fun upstairs?" He said. I know he was trying to taunt me. I just gave him a simple glare.

"Simon, why are you always there when I feel like I'm alone? Please, if you don't want to get hurt, stop giving crap with the way I - Shit!" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the sight of Brittany, walking towards the table, she was wearing her usual light pink shirt with a pink jacket over it and a pinker skirt, but this time, she didn't do her hair, she let it fall freely over her shoulder to the back of her neck. Every millisecond of looking at her, I could feel time slow down, I could feel the slightest breeze blowing against me. "You... look... wow, beautiful." I said, uncontrollably.

"Thanks, Alvin, you don't look bad yourself." She said this, It's just a simple compliment, and I already feel my body warming up. I responded with a soft chuckle.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

****I could feel something against my shoulder, it was the most softest fur to touch mine. I could feel it gently pressing against me and moving up and down from my shoulder to my elbow. I could feel my neck heat up. This feels good, so good, I slowly snapped my eyes open and let out a soft moan "Hmm?" as I let out that expression, that something against pulled away. I turned around to see what is was. With my blurry vision, I merely saw a figure. I looked at it for a bit and slowly recovering my sight, the colors started to show up, in front of me was a brown chipmunk with a red hooded jacket. "A-Alvin?" I mentioned the name of the one in front of me. I don't understand why but something inside of me wants to reach over and put my hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheeks. "Hey, Brittany, it's time to wake up, it's 12:30pm." He said. I sat up and stretched myself to fight something inside me that wants to sleep, after that, I put my arms down and I rubbed my eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right down" I replied.

"You better hurry if you don't want to miss the meal Dave cooked for us." With this said, he jumped off the bed and went through the door.

I got up from bed, and walk right through the door to the bathroom. In there, I took a shower and washed my hair like I always do. I got myself dressed to my usual clothes. I'm preparing for a day but my thoughts always catches Alvin, his hazel-brown eyes, that spiky hair, I don't know what it is about that guy, but that certain chipmunk, my counterpart, my partner in my career is the one who took my heart. I think I love him, no, I decided that I love him, it's like everybody says, 'trust your heart, follow it, it will lead you to what you always wanted', and right now, my heart's with Alvin. _Why do I really like him? What is it about him that I love?_ these questions were in my head, but I quickly brush them aside. _What if I tell him what I really feel, maybe he'll laugh at me, he'll think I'm crazy. Well, maybe he won't, I'll show him. _I decided to make an impression to Alvin, I'm going to try to take the heart that took mine. I decided to leave to hair to freely fall from my head to my shoulders, that way, he'll see the side of me.

With my hair done, I put on my usual perfume that I never go without, then went downstairs. As I went to the dining room table, my eyes only notices Alvin, I stared at his eyes, those hazel - brown jewels. I looked over at his forehead, it made me want to kiss it. I was eyeing on him and I blushed at a certain compliment "You look... wow... beautiful." I blushed. "Thanks, Alvin, you don't look bad yourself." I slipped these words out of my mouth, I could tell I was doing a good job, I could have sworn I saw him blushed after responding with a chuckle. I sat down on the empty chair right next to him, I could feel my neck heating up, shiver at the back of my neck, and it felt like a swallowed a butterfly whole and is still alive inside me.

"You look awesome today, you going somewhere?" Alvin asked, making me blush.

"What are you talking about, where else would I go than here?" I said, I tried not to stutter. I couldn't help to see my sisters looking at me with grins on their faces. "What?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"uhh, nothing, nothing at all." Eleanor giggled, and Jeanette couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**I decided to add the next part to the next chapter, the sun is already up guys, sorry, the continuation will be on the 8th chapter, entitled "Back to school". I could sure use some help here with that, can someone please give me an idea through a private message? Oh, and keep the reviews coming guys. I don't have much time, the sun's up and I can already here vehicles running. Thanks for reading, enjoy, and have a nice day.**

**Finished at 5:26, 5/16/12**


	8. Back to School

**Sorry for the delay, I got a mix on my schedule. Things here just can't get worse. First, my laptop got grounded by my parents for one reason, I tried to get it back, back they came up with another reason so I can't have it, that's the worse type of parents I hate, filipino parents. I had to use an alternate laptop which was slow as your emotions when you get bored. Second, the curse of education is in 2 weeks, so I won't seeing you guys in a couple of days. I'll make sure to finish this story in less than 2 weeks.**

**P.S. This story was impossible to make without your reviews, thank you.**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

"Beep Beep Beep" I was awaken from the sweet bonds of sleep by the most annoying clockwork made by man. 7 am before I go to school. I sat up and stopped the alarm clock. I yawned and stretched my hands in the air. I looked around the bedroom and it seems like even with the most annoying sound heard mostly in the morning, Alvin and Brittany still wouldn't wake up. "Hey, guys!" I called the attention of the chipmunks and Chipettes who were awake. "What?" Eleanor answered. I pointed at Brittany and Alvin who were still asleep.

"heh, we really should get 3 beds for each of us." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"You know, what if those two would...you know...sleep in one bed." I said, the other just giggled.

"I think we should wake them up, we don't want them to be late for school." Theodore suggested.

"Don't make me wake Brittany up. What about you Theodore?" I said, I know that she's probably gonna scream again.

"Uhh, I don't..., Jeanette?" He said.

"I'm too young to lose my hearing, Theo." Jeanette declined.

"Same goes for me." Eleanor added. We all looked at Brittany as if she were a sleeping dragon ready to hop anyone who wakes her up. "Wait a minute..." I had an idea. We all looked at the sleeping Alvin on his bed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. Theodore went up to our older brothers bed and tried to wake him up. "Oh, and Theo, we want to keep their feelings for each other a secret, ok?" I said. "Right" he answered.

"Alvin! AL!" Theo shout at his younger brother's ear. Alvin was startled and jumped from bed "Wha- why? what's ha- wait , wh- Theodore?" He said while he was disturbed from his sleep by a loud, high-pitched voice of his youngest brother.

"Um... could you..."

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I don't believe it, they woke me up to wake Brittany up! "Do it yourself, bro, and why did you have to shout so close to my ear, for God's sake, man." I said in an annoyed and frustrated manner.

"Um, Alvin, we need you to wake her up, it's 7:05 in the morning and we have to be up on school by 8." Simon said.

"Why can't you,... I'm not waking her up, I can't go to school with a lioness behind my tail hurling insults and 'facts' way past my eardrums." I said. I wasn't sure if Brittany was going to yell at me like she usually does when I wake her up, or be in a calm, just-like-a-normal-person-who-just-woke-up-from-bed manner like 2 days ago.

"Both of you argue all the time, you can take a day of yelling from her." Theodore stated the fact, yes, we do argue, all the time, until the last 72 hours of my life when I started to have these feelings of affection.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast, then go to school to survive a daily apocalypse." with this said, I went downstairs and made my daily routine - wake up (Check), Breakfast, Survive, lunch, survive, go home, sleep. It's what everybody does, who likes school anyways? It's torture, I used to be smart, but I think education ruined my intelligence.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

"Well, so much for the great Let-Alvin-wake-Brittany-up idea..." I said. After a few seconds, an idea flashed into my head, I know how we can wake her up without anyone being blamed.

"Theo, can you please hand me the alarm clock." I asked.

"ok,..." Theo handed me the alarm clock, I set it to beep after 1 minute, I placed it on Brittany's bed right next to the pillow where she rested her head.

"Okay, everyone out, now!" I told everyone to clear the room as if a live bomb was going of in a few seconds. After a few seconds, the alarm clock started to beep, it was follow by a scream, which is undoubtedly Brittany's, and then follow by a smash on the window as she threw the alarm clock out. "And don't come back until you learn to stop waking me up!" Brittany yelled at the alarm clock as if it were a living creature. I felt shivers down my spine, I realized that that alarm clock could have been one of us.

"Sucks to be an alarm clock." Theodore joked.

"Heh, I yep" Eleanor agreed. "Tell Dave we need a new one." she added.

* * *

**Alvin's POV, 7:30 _(In the Philippines, you could get to the principal's office if you arrive on school at that time - Munkedupjoe213)_**

Okay, everyone seems prepared to 'survive' another day at school. We waited for Dave to start up the car to drive us to school. Everything seems to be normal, we arrive at school just in time at 7:45.

We slipped in to our respective classrooms_** (Chipettes and Chipmunks have different classrooms, don't believe me? Watch Squeakwell 5 times a day and maybe you'll get a clue)**_

Everything seems normal, as usual, Ryan out there with his jock friends talking to girls about how they won 3 football tournaments in a row which made him seem the hero, but I'm the one hanging on to the ball being thrown up into the sky landing into a perfect touchdown. "There was only 30 seconds left and we were down 5. We allowed the warriors to feel like we we're losing, that's when we used our secret weapon - " Before he could finish, I interrupted saying "Puh - leaase , Ryan, that secret weapon won't even exist if I weren't around." "Yeah? Ever since I let you joined the football team, you've been stealing all the M.V.P. titles. Share the spotlight for a bit, little man." He said.

The bell rang and that was the signal that school was about to start.

Miss Ortega stood in front of the classroom as she was just to announce something.

"All right, guys, you know the 2 week vacation is over, right?" She announced in front of the class.

"Heh, duh." I whispered under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

"And next Friday, just happens to be prom night." She added.

_"Yeah, like I do- wait, what? Did she say prom? AAHH! For ball's sake, I completely forgot! SHITE! Who am I supposed to go with... Ahh! curses! Brittany, I have to go with Brittany, I like - like her, how can I tell her!" _These thoughts shot through my mind as if a world war was breaking in my head.

* * *

**Chipettes classroom**

**Brittany's POV**

The teacher was right in front of the room, waiting everyone to pipe down.

"If one of you ever talks while I'm in front, I will have to give everyone of you an A minus!" The teacher threatened, just after saying that, all students instantly covered up their mouths.

_"What's with her?"_ I thought.

"Good... now, I have an announcement, and I'll make it quick, no details, no extra words, next Friday's prom night." She said.

"_Next day is prom night she says, heh, wait- did she say prom? Sweet Mother of...(Faceslap) , darn how could I forget, I was so focused on vacation that I forgot that Dr. Rubin told us that in advance! Oh no, Alvin, how can I tell Alvin that I want to go with him? If I tell him, he's gonna laugh at me, his friends will. With all the girls, human girls in this school having their attention to him, how can I stand a cha - wait, don't say that, Brittany, look at the bright side, you're a chipmunk, he's a chipmunk, how's Alvin going to dance with a girl 10 times taller than him." _I thought, I can't go with anyone else in this school except Alvin, this is my first prom ever, and Alvin's going with me as my d-d- date...

* * *

**Seville's household**

"Ring, ring" Dave was interrupted from his nap by a call. He took the phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen and the caller I.D. read "Ian Hawke"

"What is it Ian, I don't want any fake labeled clothes" Dave answered the phone.

"I just got news, this Saturday, the guys are gonna present at the staples center by 8pm - again." Ian said.

"And...?"

"How 'bout you get them to cover some non- famous songs from not-that-famous singers."

"And how am I suppose to songs like that? Nursery rhymes?"

"No, I heard a guy from youtube, his name's NicePeter, and he's got some cool songs you might wanna try out. Oh, and Dave, I know the guys are at school, but it's saturaday, it's gonna be alright, trust me, I'm out." With this said, Ian hung up the phone.

* * *

**Few hours later, school, lunch time.**

The chipmunks and Chipettes are siting on one table, in fact, a chipmunk sized table the school made for them. Alvin and Brittany haven't touch their lunches yet, just staring at the tray, thinking.

"So guys, I hear the prom's next week." Eleanor said, letting her voice speak loud enough for Alvin and Brittany to hear.

Alvin sighed "I know, Julie told us." He said.

Alvin could feel an elbow nudging his shoulder, it was Simon saying "So, who you going with, Alvin." He said, having an evil smile on his face.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" With this said, Alvin took his brothers arm and dragged him to some place away from the table.

"DUDE, WHAT AM I GONNA DO! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE." Alvin said with a panicking voice.

"Hey, Alvin, come down, what's with you?" Simon said.

"It's about Brittany, darn, what should I tell her, I've never been to proms, and I don't think she's gonna like what I'm going to say when I ask her!" Alvin said.

"Alvin, just tell her, girls prefer the straight - forward approach than the more-detail-is-needed." Simon said.

"I don't think she's gonna..." Alvin said

"oh please, Alvin, what's the worse that could happen?" Simon comforted his older brother.

**Alvin had a picture in his mind.**

**"Hey, Brittany, would you like to go to the prom with me?" I asked.**

**"Wait, one sec..." Brittany took a plastic cup of orange juice. I was gonna expect yes for an answer but before I know it, she took the cup from her mouth and spat the orange juice on my face.**

**"Would you take a 'no' for an answer?" Brittany walked, leaving me in the lunch room being laughed and hurled insults at.**

**"Ah hahahaha! Hey, look, everyone, it's Alvin, the loser heart throb Seville!" Some students hurled that insult on me and threw a plastic cup on me.**

**Alvin...Alvin!**

(End of prediction) "Ha? what?" the next thing Alvin saw was his brother snapping his finger on his face.

"Well, gee, I thought I lost you there, want an ambulance?" Simon said. His sarcasm never seemed to end. "What I meant to say is, really, Alvin, just ask her, and besides, you're the only chipmunk who would dare to go near her." He added. With that, he returned to the table with the rest of the chipmunks.

"So what was that all about, Simon?" Jeanette asked. "Nothing to be worried about." Simon answered. "So, hows it going, who's gonna be your date, Theodore." Alvin asked him youngest sibling.

"Umm..." Theodore looked at Eleanor in the eyes and continued "... Eleanor, would you go with me to the prom?"

"Yes, Theodore, of course, I wouldn't go with anyone else." Eleanor answered.

Alvin scooted near Simon and whispered at his ear "He IS good."

"That's our brother!" Simon gently patted Theodore's shoulder. He then shifted his view back to Alvin, giving him the look as if to say 'See what I mean?'.

"well...?" Simon said to Alvin.

"What?"

Simon went near his ear and whispered "Ask her, Alvin. you have exactly 11 days, you still have plenty of chance. This is your first prom, make it count, don't mess it up!"

* * *

**After school... night time **

**Brittany's POV**

We did the usual, occupying our minds while waiting for Dave to finish making dinner. I went over to the remote, cycling over to the channels I can find on the T.V. interesting. Nothing seems to be happening around here, just T.V., books (for Simon and Jeanette). I keep cycling through the channels, but I still couldn't find anything, so I settled on Animal Planet, since Theo and Ellie (and hopefully Alvin) would want to watch Meerkat Manor, again.

I took a glance at Alvin, it looked like he was just bored as I am. He was sitting right beside me holding at bag of popcorn between us. Dave brought in that popcorn as an 'appetizer' while we wait for the 'main course'. Appetizer, huh? Might as well give it a try. While looking at the T.V. screen, I reached my paw inside the bag to get a piece. But before I could get one, I felt something against my paw, it was soft, silky, what was it? I looked at my pawn to see what it was, my eyes widened to see another paw inside the bag, it wasn't mine, the fur was much darker than my auburn ones, I looked up to see who owns that paw, my cheeks blushed as I met the hazel brown eyes of the owner, my heart beat so fast I couldn't count, it was Alvin's paw. I never knew his fur could be so... smooth, soft, I liked it. I stared at his eyes, while the skin under my paw felt his fur, I knew I should have pulled my paw out of the bag, but I was... trapped, I couldn't move. We've been in this position for seconds, but it felt like time was at slow motion again, I stared at his face, a part of me wants to lean forward and kiss him, but I held it back.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Those eyes, those 2 beautiful jewels a girl can posses, her eyes, it sparkled as bright as the most expensive sapphires in the world. My pawn still touching hers, it was the softest pawn I've ever touched, that looks on her face, even the most expensive flowers couldn't match her beauty. Sweat was running over my forehead, is this happening? I fought back the urge of trying to kiss her. It felt like we we're the only one here, us, me and her, Alvin and Brittany...

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" "Huh? what?" the romantic moment was interrupted by Dave, our adoptive father. Brittany pulled her hand out quickly and I followed.

"Oh, heh, excuse me." Brittany said. That awkward moment when you realized that you accidentally held your crush's hand and you didn't even notice. Brittany stood up and went to the kitchen.

"aawwwkkkkwwwaaarrrdddd" Theodore whispered with a squeaky voice. I was just a few inches away from him.

"Theodore... I'm right here, I can hear you." I said.

"Yep, but she can't" He replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I just got back home from my 6th vacation this summer. This didn't cover much about the chipmunk's back to school, and it's kind of short, for that, I apologize. I know how it feels like to wait for something for a very long time just to get a shitty thing to wait for. It's still 1:53am, so I guess I'll make the next chapter.**

**Keep your reviews, people. 5/20/12**


	9. Brain Shortage

**Okay, here it is... nothing needs to be said, keep your reviews coming, enjoy the story, thanks for your feedbacks.**

* * *

**Where we last left the Chipmunks, it was dinner...**

"Okay, guys, eat up, then off to bed, okay?" Dave told the chipmunks.

"Why? Where are you going, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Nowhere, you guys have a presentation at the staples center on Saturday night 8pm. I'm gonna find the right song for you guys, so I might be working late." Dave answered.

"Again?" The chipettes asked. The last presentation they had in the staples center was presented by Ian wearing a plastic gown to represent Brittany and 2 puppets to represent Jeanette and Eleanor.

* * *

**After dinner. Chipettes in the bathroom.**

"Hey, Eleanor?" Brittany called. Eleanor looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She said.

"How did it feel like when Theodore asked you to the prom?" Brittany asked

"Theo's my friend, Brittany, me and him have been close friends ever since we met. I can't tell you how I feel because that's not how you'll feel when Alvin asks you." She said.

"Well, how did you feel?" Brittany asked again.

"Happy, of course. My best friend asked me to the prom, Brittany, how else would I feel?" She answered.

"Well, what do you think? Should I ask Alvin or wait for him to ask me?"

"You're full of questions, Britt. I can answer most of them, but this is one one of those that I have to leave for you to answer by yourself. It's your choice, either you wait, or make the first move." Eleanor said as if she were her mother.

"I suggest you should wait." Jeanette's voice cut in. "It's unlikely for a girl to make the first move, I just hope Simon knows that."

"Alright, thanks guys." Brittany thanked her sister.

* * *

**With the chipmunks.**

"Oh no, what am I gonna do, I gotta tell her, but I don't know if she'll accept." Alvin was pacing back and forth inside the bedroom. His paws scratching his head.

"Alvin, if you keep doing that, you'll look like the dumb version of Einstein." Simon said. "Munk up, bro, you have a better chance of slipping into Brittany's heart than any other person."

"Oh yeah? Explain." Alvin told his brother in a challenging voice.

" one, you're a chipmunk, two, you two have a lot in common, three,... she -" Simon almost told his brother that Brittany loves him. He's supposed to keep it a secret. _"Darn, I almost said that last part, let's hope he didn't hear it." _Simon thought to himself.

"What? She's what?" Alvin asked what Simon was about to say in that last number.

"She's - uhh, s-she likes pink and you love red, a perfect match." Simon made that up as quickly as he could.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Alvin said in a soft tone while he sat down on his own bed.

"It shouldn't, it can't and it won't. The only thing that's going to make you feel better is asking her." Simon said.

Alvin sighed "Hey, Theodore, can you at least give me an advice?"

"Me and Ellie have been friends since the day we met, Alvin, asking her out won't be hard." Theodore answered.

"But you both have a problem, don't you? You've been rivals for as long as I can remember." Simon said.

"Then what should I do?"

"TELL HER THE FUCKING TRUTH, MATE!" Simon shouted at his brother.

"Yeah? What about Jeanette, Simon?"

"I've been working on something special, Alvin. It's our first prom, after all."

"And that something special is, I presume, getting rid of that fear you have on asking her."

"That's none of your business, Alvin."

* * *

**Next morning, school, lunch time... hall**

**Alvin's POV (On his way to the lunch room, mess hall, cafeteria, whatever you none filipinos would call it.)**

It's 10 days before Friday, the school's already a riot. I've seen a lot of guys asking girls to the prom, some are walking around with the feeling of rejection, some are throwing papers around and punching their lockers in anger.

"Darn! I'm so stupid!" "I'm such an idiot!" "You friggin loser, why'd you tell her that?" "I can't believe someone beat me to her!" "Why didn't she say yes?"These were the words I keep hearing while passing by the locker to the lunch room. I couldn't help but ask one of the students on what was going on.

"Hey, Phil, what's popping?" I asked one of the students leaning on the lockers with the look of depression.

"It's prom, Alvin! I can't believe she had someone else with her." He answered. A thought then came into my mind _"Son of a... shit, maybe someone else asked Brittany, rats! I can't let that happen!__ I have to tell her before someone does, but no I'm not ready!" _I ran to the mess hall to look for the others. I happen to see Simon on the way.

"Simon, mierde, am I glad to see you!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"D-did someone **ask** Brittany out yet?"

"Unfortunately..." My eyes widened, _What does he mean? _"No one asked her yet." I sighed in relief. That's my brother, his sarcasm never had a limit.

"How's it going with Jeanette?"

"Done, and incomplete. The only remaining thing is..."

"What?" I asked, curiously. But before he could answer, I heard a voice calling his name. It was Jeanette, he ran to Simon and gave him a hug. "Yes, Simon, I will!" she said.

"What just happened?" I asked. Jeanette answered by showing me a card. It was nicely decorated with hearts and different colors, it looked romantically nice. At the center was a huge heart, inside it was written 'Prom, you and me, be my date - Simon'

"Wow, you really are the smart one. Just one card and let Jeanette think that you ask her for a wedding." I compliment at Simon's smarts. I never knew he could be this smart. And what happened to the shy and clumsy Jeanette?

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Me and my sisters just left the classroom as soon as the bell for lunch time rang. Me and Ellie were just talking about the next 'HOMEWORK' when we heard Jeanette dropped her books and screamed out of the blue

"Hey, Jean? What's wrong?" Eleanor asked. But before she could we to her, she ran as fast as she could to God knows where.

"What the hell was she on about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we better catch up." Me and Eleanor ran to the direction of where she was running. We finally caught up to her, with Simon and Alvin.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Jeanette, why'd you run off like that?" I asked.

"People have been asking for proms way too early." Alvin said.

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yeah. Simon's"

But before he could finish, Jeanette cut in our little conversation.

"Simon's asked me to the prom! AHHH!" She screamed in happiness while jumping around, showing us a card. It's not even valentines yet.

"Wow!" Eleanor exclaimed.

My sisters already have a date, but me... When's my turn! I sighed, "when are you going to ask me, Alvin." I mumbled these words under my breath.

* * *

**Outside school, the Chipmunks were waiting for Dave to arrive.**

**Alvin's POV**

Theodore's done, yesterday, Simon's out, about hours ago, when am I gonna ask her out? If my brain could just work with me for at least, once!

I looked over to my side, to look at the chipette group. There she was, with her sisters, congratulating Jeanette as if someone's proposed to her. Brittany, her eyes blue eyes shined like sapphires, her auburn hair, it makes me want to reach over and touch them, her tail swayed wonderful from side to side.

_"Alright, that's it, enough admiring, I'm going to ask her, right now." _I thought as I walked over towards her. _"Alright, Alvin, tell her, or lose her."_ Every step I take closer to her, the more I could feel my heart beat increasing, bringing my breathing with it. I finally made it next to her. She noticed me and turned her head to my direction, just as soon as I saw her face, it's like being shot by a bullet (a good one, of course), I took a small gasp, my forehead was sweating, making my fur partly wet. I opened my mouth to ask her one of the most important words in high school. I slowly opened my mouth, but it seems like the words won't come out.

"Uh- B-B-Britt.."

"What is it, Alvin?"

"W-will you - uhh"

"What?"

"W-will y-you" Before I could finish, I heard a voice coming from my brain, _"Alvin, what the heck are you doing? Not yet, not now, you're not ready for this!" _It told me. I didn't know what to do, I was this close to asking her, but part of me was telling me to listen to my brain, so I did.

"W-will you help me with my math homework?" I said, I made it up, my brain told me I shouldn't ask her yet, and I didn't.

"Oh, sorry, Alvin, I can't help you there, I have my own homework to worry about." She said.

"aww, that's too bad." I walked away, back to my brothers. As soon as I think she wasn't looking at me, I gave myself a facepalm. _"Brain... you are such a scumbag!"_ I cursed the voice inside my head.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

"Uh- B-Britt..." I slowly looked over at the direction of the one calling me, my eyes widened, my body heated up, my heart was pounding, it was Alvin.

"What is it, Alvin?" I asked.

"W-will you.. uh" _"Wait, 'will you'? Is he trying to ask me? Is he finally?"_

_"_What?" I asked.

"Will you..." He's gonna say it, OH MY GOD! Is he finally going to ask me to the prom? My heart beat even faster, as if it wants to pound it's way right out of my chest.

"Will you help me with my math homework?" He said. My heart sank, I thought he was gonna ask me out, I guess I expect too much.

"Sorry, Alvin, I have my own homework to worry about." I said.

"Aww, that's too bad." He said that and walked away. I felt something wet on my hands, I looked at it, sweaty.

* * *

**This chapter was suppose to come in with the other one. But like I said, I have been using an alternative laptop. Slower than the first platinum chip and it's driving me crazy, I couldn't even think of a title. So, please help me come up with one. This chapter will be named untitled until further notice.**


	10. Dad's help, new song

**Okay, I think I forgot to tell you when I uploaded chapter nine, it came a little late and a little early, 9:34 am, 5/21/12. Thank you for your support, reviewers, this was my first story, now I feel like I've written thousands, thanks to you guys. I thank you for everything. School starts in June 13, I'll be on the 2nd year. Thanks, the best thing I did this summer was probably this. Thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

After Dave fetched us from school, he drove us back to the house. We waited for Dave to finish making dinner, doing the usual, T.V., books, anything to keep our minds occupied. Theodore was in complete control of the T.V. for the night, since he got to the remote first. I was completely bored, as in bored, bored. Too bored to even take a nap. I glanced at Brittany for a while, she was just as bored as I am! I remembered the time when I almost asked her, about hours ago, _"Brain, work with me, for once, work with me!"_ I thought.

I scooted next to Brittany, I tried to get her attention by poking her, gently, of course. I must have startled her a little, seeing how she quickly reacted.

"Hey, Britt, what're you thinking of?" I asked.

"Just bored. Does your brother always watch this movie?"

"Meerkat Manor? How those creatures bond together is how he wish his family would be."

After a few moments, which feels like hours, I sighed and went to the bathroom to wash my face, hoping to take the boredom with it. I have nothing else to do, since Theodore's the T.V. master for tonight. I looked at my reflection at the mirror, _"Come on, you're Alvin, international recording star, football M.V.P. 10 times in a row, won international music awards,_ You've_ handled all these, but you can't even ask a girl a simple question, what's wrong with you?" _I thought.

I sighed and walked away from the bathroom. I was thinking of going outside, thinking it would be a better place to... well... think. "Hey, Dave, I'm going out." I said as I passed by the kitchen.

"Where to, Alvin?" He asked.

"Just the lawn, Dave."

"Oh, I'll call when dinner's ready."

I walked out the door using the cat hole Dave installed for us. I sat on the grass on the front lawn, looking up to the stars, how they twinkled in the middle of the night, reminds me of Brittany's eyes. I lay down the grass, not caring how my sweater would be messy when I do that. All I care about is how I'm gonna ask Brittany to the prom._ How, and when_ were the questions in my head.

After minutes of lying down, Dave approached me.

"Hey, Alvin, you seem down, do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"I don't know, Dave."

"Don't worry, Alvin, I'm you're father, you can tell me anything."

I sighed. "Alright, Dave, but promise me not to say anything, keep everything a secret."

Dave nodded.

I sighed, again, I took a deep breath. "Dave, do you think I'm too young to go to proms?"

"Alvin, you're like more than 4 years old, in the woods, that's about teenage years. I won't bother you if you want. So, who are you planning to go with."

"Promise you won't tell her?"

"It's Brittany, isn't it?"

My eyes widened. I sat up and asked. "How do you know?"

"I took a guess, I don't know anyone else from your school except the Chipettes, and you're telling me to keep it a secret. It's obvious enough."

I sighed. "Yeah, but how am I going to ask her out? What if she'll say no? I mean, we aren't getting along too well ever since we met."

"Not getting along? Alvin, the last time I saw you two argue was back at Carnival Dreams. Maybe something happened to the both of you back at the island which made you like her." Dave said. "Anyways, dinner is ready, get yourself in, or you'll miss it." He added. Then he got up and went back inside.

Maybe Dave's right, the last time we argued was back at the time when we had our treehouse building competition back at the island. After that, nothing, just friends. Right after we escaped that island, we never argued ever since.

I went back inside to get dinner. I sat down the table, next to Brittany (As always). "Alright guys, the day after tomorrow, it's saturday, which means you have to start rehearsing for the song after dinner. Your song are gonna be coming from some youtube stars." Dave handed us some papers where the lyrics are written. "Meet me in the music room after dinner, alright?"

"Yes, Dave." We answered.

* * *

After dinner, both groups went to the music room to rehearse. Dave gave them a couple of songs from youtube, they were parodies of some famous songs written by a group called "The Key Of Awesome"

The following songs were:

Grenade Parody (Brittany as Elle and Alvin as Bruno Mars)

Not afraid Parody (Simon solo)

Fireworks Parody (The girls)

I need a doctor parody (Simon as Dr. dre, Alvin as Slim shady, Jeanette as Skylar Grey, Theodore as Doctor and rainbow pride guy, Eleanor as one of the nurse, Brittany, still nurse.)

After reading the lyrics, the gang couldn't help but laugh at the song.

"Hahaha! These guys are genius! These are the funniest parodies I've ever heard!" Alvin laughed hysterically.

"I know, haha! What have they been smoking!" Brittany said, holding her stomach while laughing and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, but I'll sure have some of that!" Alvin replied. Every one else laughed.

"I know, right? I had the same reaction when I heard the songs." Dave said. "Alright, let's focus, we wouldn't want all the guards to throw you guys out if you don't perform properly. Remember what happened to Ian?" He added.

Rehearsing was a mess, the chipmunks were laughing while singing every verse.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of short and less romantic. Sorry about that. Don't worry I just got my laptop back and the next chapter is coming in the next 2 or 3 hours. If you want to listen to the songs listed above, just search them in youtube. Don't worry, I'm sure some of you heard it. Again, sorry about this chapter, I drank too much "COBRA ENERGY DRINK" After finding out that ginseng could be a possible Aphrodisiac. I found out I drank...WAY too much, I couldn't think well.**

* * *

**5/22/12 2:41 AM**

**Warning, excessive caffeine intake may cause sleeplessness, fatigue, and other related side effects, please do not try what I just did.**


	11. The Truth

**Thanks wordnerb, for giving the the title for chapter 9. Thank's really, I appreciate that.**

**As promised, next chapter in the next 2 or 3 hours. Thank you all for those reviews, I really needed those.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV West Eastman High.**

Me and my brothers were walking down the hallway to the lockers to get our sport stuffs. It was P.E. period, my favorite. I still couldn't forget the songs, they were hilarious. They were more of a singing role play than a song.

Wait, it seems like I forgot something,... but what?

"Hey, Alvin, can you believe those songs, it's like you'd rather do the bad stuff than doing the good stuff for your girl... you know, grenade parody?" Simon spoke up.

"Yeah, hehe, I can't believe they made Eminem and Dr. Dre sound like a faggot." I added.

We finally made it to the locker room, we grabbed our sleeveless shirts and jogging pants. But something feels like I forgot something here,...

I closed my locker and got my self changed. Simon looked at me and said, "So, you're still asking Brittany, right?"

My eyes widened and I gasped, oh no, that's what I've forgot, I forgot prom night is 9 days away.

"Oh, no, I forgot!" I dropped my clothes, and started walking around with my heads above my head. Other students in the locker room looking at me as if I were a lunatic.

"Sorry, I asked." Simon rolled his eyes. "Would you calm down, Alvin! You still have 9 days..."

I took a deep breathe and let out a sigh..."Okay, you're right..." I picked up my clothes and finished changing.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna perform at the staples center, so you better keep the pressure down" Theodore suggested.

We got out of the locker room and headed for the gym. It seems like we were playing dodge ball, again.

Chipmunks weren't big enough to throw the ball, so me and my brothers had to team up.

The coach blew the whistle, after that, all hell broke lose, it's especially because Ryan, Xanders, And Jeremy were on the same team, throwing the ball as hard as they could starting with those less athletic students, especially my brothers.

"So-, what do you think - I should do?" I asked Simon while dodging the balls.

"What? about what?" He asked. A dodge ball was heading straight for him, so I had to push him away.

"Thanks." He said. "I don't think you should add that much pressure." he said while standing up.

"So... what - THEODORE DUCK!" I shouted as Theodore was being targeted by some jocks. It would have hit him if I hadn't say anything.

"So what do I need to do?" I continued to ask Simon again.

"Don't try to make it special, just - whoa...- just something simple. Use the direct approach, Alvin." He answered.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"I can't believe Alvin still hasn't asked me." I said in frustration as I bite a piece of my sandwich. Lunch time just started and were waiting for the boys to change back into their regular clothes, since they just got out of P.E.

"It's alright, Britt" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, you still have 9 days. That's a lot of time." Jeanette added.

"Easy for you to say, Jean, in fact, your boyfriend didn't have to say anything at all!" I yelled. I was annoyed on how my sisters get most of the things first, despite me being the oldest.

"He's not my boyfriend, Britt, at least, not yet." She giggled. "Come on, Britt, cheer up, I'm sure Alvin's planning something really special for you."

"That's not making me feel any better. I doubt anything you say is ever going to be real."

"Well, I'm sorry for caring, Brittany! I'm just trying to help you cheer up!" She raised her voice a little. What just happened to the sweet, insecure, and soft spoken Jeanette?

"You're right, I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just wish Alvin would understand how I feel, you know, about him."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Eleanor said.

"Is that a trick question? I love him, Eleanor."

"oooohhh, Jeanette, did you just hear what I think she just said? Did our hot-headed older sister just use the 'L-word'?"

"I think she did, Ellie! Maybe prom won't be so bad, after all." Jeanette answered.

I rolled my eyes and slowly finished my lunch.

"Hey, there they are now!" Eleanor pointed at the door, Alvin and his brothers got in. They grabbed a lunch tray, picked some food, then went to the table.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Alvin asked as he slowly sat down next to me. We were this close, as usual, but I never thought I could blush at something that always happens.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I slowly sat down next to Brittany. My heart beat increasing every in ever centimeter closer to her. I was determined to ask her to the prom, but my brain seems to be rebelling, again. So, I decided to ask a question far related to the real question.

"S-so, Brittany, did someone ask you to the prom?" I asked.

"Just waiting for the right guy, Alvin." She answered. "What about you? With all the girls attracted to you, how can you not have a date?"

_"This is it, Alvin, add a little suave right here."_

"Um... uh- I c-cant asked the real girl I really want." I said.

"That's too bad." she said.

_"Speed it up a little, dude."_

"I know, I just can't build up the courage to ask her out, Brittany." I raised the 'Brittany' part a little higher, hoping she would notice.

"Ow!" I felt someone poking my side. It was Simon.

"What?" I whispered.

He answered me by pointing to Brittany.

"What do you think I was doing? Leave it, Simon." I turned back to Brittany, I could hear Simon giving himself a face palm.

"So, Brittany, who do you think the right guy is?" I asked. I didn't know what happened, but he glared at me. I must have gotten her mad somehow.

"You know him pretty well, Alvin!" She stood up and walked away. What was she on about?

* * *

_"Jeez, if he'll stay like this, he's not gonna have a prom to attend." Simon thought._

* * *

**Seville household, Front lawn. Alvin's POV**

I did what I did yesterday. Looking at the stars reminding me of Brittany. I was thinking of her, her hair, her eyes, everything.

"Alvin!" My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, just like yesterday, but today, it wasn't Dave.

"Hey, Simon, what are you doing?"

"Just looking out for you. You might be the oldest, Alvin, but you certainly are the reckless, and the most pressured." He said. "Thinking of her again?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do, I can't ask her out with my brain telling me not to."

"You really like her don't you?" I nodded. He sat down with me. He let out a sigh. "I know I'm not suppose to be telling you this, but this is even serious than I thought?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "Both of you have a lot in common, Alvin."

"Yes I know, you said that before."

"No, I really mean it."

I looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow "Where are you going with this?"

"You're both close, Alvin, real close."

"Enough with the riddles, Simon! You know I hate guessing games!" I yelled.

"I mean, you both have feelings for each other, Alvin." That sentence shocked me.

"Excuse me?"

"Jeanette and Eleanor told me. Brittany's been having the same thing you've been feeling."

"You mean?"

"You're both in love with each other..."

I gasped, I took in more air as I remembered what happened at lunch time.

_"**Just waiting for the right guy, Alvin."**_

_**She shot me a glare "You know him pretty well,**_** Alvin!" She walked away. She seemed angry.**

"W-why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"I made a promise, Alvin. Theo and I did."

"You've been keeping this from me the whole time?"

"I didn't think you needed to be told."

"What!" I yelled.

"Don't you get it! She's been waiting for you to ask her out!"

I breathed in deeply and exhaled out, trying to let out the frustration.

"Please don't tell anyone I said anything." He said.

"It's fine, I won't" He let out a 'phew'. "But, did you tell them anything?" I asked.

"Except Brittany."

"Close enough."

"You better go back to bed, you need all the energy tomorrow."

_"Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow," _That word keeps coming to my head as I went back inside, it's like my brain had something to say.

I walked behind Simon going back to the room. I lay myself down my bed. I took one glance at Brittany._"Was Simon telling the truth? Do you really..."_ I thought while staring at hear, hoping she can read my thoughts while she was asleep.

* * *

**Well? Thanks for reading. It's almost ending but don't worry, I'll make a sequel about them in mating season, I hope you'll like it. **

**THIS IS NOT THE END, THERE ARE STILL A FEW CHAPTERS TO COME. I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL, DON'T WORRY.  
**

**4:26 AM 5/22/12 PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEWS COMING, I NEED IT.**


	12. Special performance for you, my girl

**The other chapter 12 has been deleted due to some comments that suggested I do so. I decided to skip the presentation, sorry, lot more people hated the other chapter 12 so it had to be deleted. Sorry you had to read the deleted chapter 12. It must have sucked, yeah, I admit, I just created that chapter to show off a couple of songs I heard in youtube. This fixed chapter 12 will have a few similarities to the old one, but I have canceled out the songs, just to... make it shorter.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

_"...Is Simon telling me the truth? Do you really...?" _I thought while looking at her, fully asleep, hoping she would read my thoughts in her sleep. I thought of her the whole night, I think maybe Simon IS telling the truth.

**"Just waiting for the right guy, Alvin" She answered.**

**"Who do you think that guy is?" I asked. She shot me a deadly glare, giving my head questions. _"What is she on about?"_**

**_"_You know him very well, Alvin!" She stood up and walked away.  
**

Maybe she really was waiting for me to ask her. If that's the case, then I can't just give her something simple like what Simon and Theodore did. If she really has that feeling about me, I have to give her something special, unexpected.

I thought of how and what, to give her. It's not 'How and when' it's 'How and What'. I thought hard, too hard, hard enough to pull me to sleep.

* * *

**Alvin's dream**

"_Where am I?_" I looked around, I was in a room, the same room I had on that other dream, pink with a red detail, pictures of Brittany, Statue of Bri- wait, I don't remember having a statue of her before.

"Hey, Alvin." The thing that I thought was statue stood up from her position lying down on a bed. She approach me.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am always in your heart, Alvin, as long as love exists in you. I'm always here, Alvin, and you will always be in mine." Strange, I feel calm, that feeling change into something different. It was more like comfort, peace, heaven. But my heartbeat still isn't normal.

_"It's love, Alvin, it's how you feel when you don't hide from it."_ I heard a voice in my head, I shook and ignored it.

"Brittany, why?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Alvin?" She said moving closer to me placing her paws at the back of my neck, hugging me.

"What is it do you like in me?"

"You can't find that answer here, Alvin. You do realize this is a dream, right? You will find your answer when you ask me, personally." She pulled me closer to her, my nose nearly touched hers. We were this close. I went with the flow and grabbed her waist, also pulling her closer to me.

"There's one thing I can tell you here, Alvin. One thing I can tell you here, and the real world." Our nose were literally touching, our lips only a few centimeters away.

"What's that?"

"I love you..." With that said, she went closer to me, our lips were now touching, we were now in a kiss. Real world or not, it felt good, I was in heaven.

* * *

I woke up from my bed, with my pillow on my face, I realized I was making out with a pillow while I was dreaming. I pushed it off my face and sat up.

"My freak brain is making fun of me again." I cursed. I looked over the Chipette's bed, 3 of them asleep, everyone was asleep except Simon. He's not in his bed.

I looked at Brittany and admire her again like I always do after that incident on the plane. _"Real world or not, Britt, I love you too." _I thought and walk towards the stairs.

"Hey, Simon."

"Good morning, Alvin!" He said, his eyes glued on the science channel. He wasn't paying that much attention to me so I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Dave!"

"Oh, Alvin, you're early, here, I made some toaster waffles." I sat up on the munk table and started munching on my breakfast. After I finished, my thoughts came back to Brittany. How to ask her. Maybe Dave can help.

"So, Dave, about that secret I told you."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Can you help me out? How can I ask her, Dave? Not when, but what can I give her, something special."

"Well, I have been doing that a lot in high school. You know, proms and stuff." He said.

"Claire?" I said teasingly.

"None of your business. Now, I tried asking girls out by, public proposal, poetry, but that's just how it is back at the 80's"

"Hmm... what if I..."

"What?"

"What if I write a song about her, perform it tonight at the staples center."

"Yeah, Alvin, that's a great idea! How come I never thought of that before?"

"And can you spice up the mood for a bit? Some, explosions maybe?"

"You're a genius, Alvin. I'll set up the fireworks."

* * *

**Brittany's dream**

I was alone in the room, I was crying, he just can't understand how I feel. I just want him to love me like I love him. I want him to take me into his arms, hold me, please me in every way a dream boy can.

I heard a knock on the door, I quickly wiped my tears and said "C-o-come in!" My voice nearly cracked. It was Alvin, walking towards my bed sitting next to me.

"Hey, Britt, are you alright? You've been in here for quite awhile." Alvin asked me.

"Yeah? How would you know, Alvin!" I snapped at him.

"I know so, you've been waiting for me, haven't you?" He said.

I feel tears coming out again. I quickly covered them up. He patted on my shoulder and curled his tail around mine.

"It's okay, Britt."

"No, it's not, Alvin! I've been waiting for you too ask me out!" I sniffed. "I just wanted to be with you, I just wanted you to hold me in your arms, love me like I do. But you just don't understand!"

"Sorry, Britt, I should have asked you sooner." He said.

He held my paw squeezing it gently, trying to comfort me.

"It's okay, Britt, I'm here now. I love you." I gasp. Did he say he loves me?

He lets go of my paw and grabbed me in a warm embrace. "A-Alvin..."

"I'm sorry, Brittany."

This is what I wanted. Just to be close to him, just like this. I slowly wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him tighter.

"I love you, Alvin. I hope you know that." I said.

"I know, Brittany, I love you too."

I didn't move. I was out of the world, I feel heaven reaching out on me through the arms of the Chipmunk I love.

"_Brittany, wake up!" _I heard a voice on my head. I ignored it. I was so warm, in his arms.

"_Britt! Wake up! Wake up!" _I felt a poking on the side of my stomach.

* * *

"AH! What! Alvin?" I jumped, that poke startled me. It was Eleanor.

"Hey... dreaming of Alvin, weren't you?" She said teasingly.

"I did not!" I denied the fact.

"Then why are you all sweaty, and why is your bed soaked, and why did you say his name?"

I moved my paw over my forehead. My fur was all sweaty, my other hand could feel the bed wet.

"I... uh..."

She gave me a glare, she stared at me squeezing the truth out with her eyes.

"Alright, maybe I did!" I admit.

"Thought so. How was he? Was he amazing?" I razed an eyebrow to this question.

"You know, Ellie, you might be young, but you have the weirdest thoughts. I did not do Alvin in my dream."

"Okay, I believe you. But when spring comes, don't expect me to."

"You mean next year. Whatever, let's head down." I got up from my bed went went over to the door, then to the stairs. I was greeted by Alvin downstairs.

"Hey, Britt!'' I looked away from him, "Hey, Alvin." I hung my head and went to get breakfast.

* * *

It was 12:00 in the afternoon, Dave and Alvin went to get stuff for Brittany's "surprise.

"What kind of firework do you want, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, something special, with her name on it." Alvin answered. "Something that says how I really feel."

"hmm, I know just what you need." Dave drove his car over to the fireworks factory and had something ordered.

* * *

**8:00 pm. At the staples center.**

Dave entered the chipmunk's dressing room. The chipmunks were tuning their guitars and fixing their clothes.

"Okay, guys you have 5 minutes." He turned his eyes to Alvin.

"Alvin, are we still going to plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know the signal, right?" He said.

"Right"

Simon and Theodore looked at their older brother. "Alvin, what plan?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry, Simon, just go with it. You'll know." he answered

* * *

**After everyone's perfomance**

**Brittany's POV**

It sure was a night. Everyone sang their verses properly and a wild laugh from the audience would just start to break lose after and during every verse. That was our last performance for the night. Or that what I thought until I heard the host speaking up again.

"That sure was some friggin funny parodies. Made by BarelyPolitical and sang by the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.!"

Wild cheering from the audience was heard. They were screaming our names, throwing roses at out feet.

"Now just when you think the night's over... it's not! We still got one last performance by Alvin Seville!" The master of ceremony added.

Alvin? Performing a solo? Who knew?

"Good evening, fans and munksters!" He greeted everyone. The crowd replied with a wild cheer. "I love you, ALVIN!" " CHIPMUNKS RULEZ!"

"Now, this song is dedicated to someone very special to me. If you can here this, please know what I mean. This is for the girl I love." I gasp. He's asking someone else? Even worse, he's asking someone else with this? I'm doomed, now I really don't stand a chance.

Here started plucking his guitar strings, the drum following his beat. It's a nice song, oh wish it could have been for me.

He breathed in, opened his mouth and started singing.

"You girl, are the only reason why I live  
You are, the reason I can die in peace  
Flower cannot match your beauty  
The stars cannot match your eyes, no really,  
I just want to say  
close to your ears, if I may  
It's one thing I have to do  
Before I die is say that I love you

I can't hide any from the fact any longer  
I won't try to make it any harder  
I show my face  
My head's in daze  
My feelings strong  
For you were the one all along

You girl, are the only reason why I live  
You are, the reason I can die in peace  
Flower cannot match your beauty  
The stars cannot match your eyes, no really,  
I just want to say  
close to your ears, if I may  
It's one thing I have to do  
Before I die is say that I love you

I can't stand to run from love  
Her arrows raining from above  
I can never hide  
The feelings I have inside  
I had for you  
oh, I know it's true  
When I say to you

You girl, are the only reason why I live  
You are, the reason I can die in peace  
Flower cannot match your beauty  
The stars cannot match your eyes, no really,  
I just want to say  
close to your ears, if I may  
It's one thing I have to do  
Before I die is say that I love you

Every time I see you  
Breeze blowing all around you  
Time stops as I look into your eyes  
I wished that this feeling never dies

When I look upon your face  
My mind will feel a little daze  
I looked over, at your hair  
I would like to touch it, but I would never dare.

ooohhh, you're my precious  
you're my princess  
You're my priceless jewel  
I'll fight for you, not even throwing the towel  
There's nothing I would rather do  
Then scream to the world I love you"

Alvin sang with all his heart. I hang my head in depression. The one I love, doesn't love me? Where did I go wrong! What did I do for him to hate me!

"I bet you don't have a clue who it is?" He said to the audience, his head high. I looked away, trying to hide the tears that was showing up on my face.

There was a burst of wild questions from the audience. "WHO IS IT!" I LOVE YOU, ALVIN!"

"Okay, I'll tell you, I also want to give her a special message."

I was visibly crying, I tried to hide my face. I'm losing him. Whoever this girl is, she gave birth to a little green monster inside my head, feeding on my brain.

"This song, was for you, and only you,... Brittany." I gasped. Brittany? As in Brittany, ME?

"Yes, Britt, this song was for you, and something else." He took my paw, he pointed at the sky, his tail caressing my back. My tears of sadness, depression and heartbroken turned into shock, sudden happiness and joy.

I looked large flares bombarded the sky, with explosions, fireworks with different colors. I watched in awe as it continues to bombard the sky with eye - catching colors. The last flare was the largest of all, I watched as it reached for the heavens, before exploding into tiny flares. I watched closely as the flares carefully formed words in cursive. I watched closely until it became visible.

**"To my precious girl, Brittany, I love you"  
- "Alvin"**

I can't believe it, no one's ever done anything like this to me, I haven't even thought I could experience something so romantic.

"Alvin, you did all these just for me?" I asked. Tears of joy still visible.

"Of course I would. And I want to tell you something I should have told you earlier." He said. The fans heard what he said, he hadn't turned on his mouthpiece.

"Brittany, I love you, with all my heart, will you be my girl?" My eyes widened. I gasped as I could no longer contain the happiness inside me. I jumped on him and uncharacteristically gave him a hug. He returned the hug, moving his arms around my back.

"YES, ALVIN! I will! I love you too, of course I would. No one's ever done anything like that to me!" I exclaimed as I wiped my tears on his shoulders.

I pulled from the hug and turned to my sisters and his brothers. They too, were in awe, clapping their pawn like crazy.

Alvin and I turned to the fans, his paw on my waist, mine on his shoulder, our tails caressing each other.

"Alvin."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"I love you, Britt, it's the least I can do." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Cheering was very loud among the fans. Love kicked in, I was with him, in his arms. I feel like I just escape from the world with him as my escort. I felt like I could faint at any moment. I had what I always wanted, I was in his arms.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I did it, I finally did it! I told her everything. I even kissed her, not on the lips but it was a good start.

After thanking the fans, we went back from the stage. Me and my brothers walked their girl into their dressing room, hand in hand. Me and Brittany had our elbows locked. Before she got in the room, she moved her face closer to mine, planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed. She walked in and closed the door.

My brothers looked at me with a grin on their faces.

"So, you finally did it." Simon spoke up.

"I never knew you could do such thing, Alvin." Theodore said.

I chuckled. "I couldn't have done without you guys. Especially you, Simon, thanks."

"I wasn't suppose to tell you that." He said.

"You told him?" Theodore asked.

"Don't tell the girls, please." Theodore laughed.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I couldn't avoid the questions my sisters keep asking me. "It felt nice. I never knew he was capable of such thing."

"We knew all along, Britt." Jeanette declared.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"We knew all along, that you and Alvin were secretly hiding your feelings." Eleanor answered.

"So what? He did ask me didn't he? It's in the past, why worry. Besides, tonight was the night I had my first..."

"You're first what?" Eleanor asked.

I smiled and looked at them through the mirror. "My first boyfriend."

"It better be..., we're not gonna like it if you had an ex." Jeanette said. "He is the first, and he better be the only." Eleanor continued.

"After what he did tonight? I'd think millions of times before dumping him, which I never will." I sighed while I brushed my hair. "It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It's the only romantic thing anyone has done for you." Eleanor said teasingly.

"Well, at least he did. Pinch me if I'm dreaming." I said. Eleanor walked closed to me and she literally pinch me. "OW! What was that for?"

"Just in case" She said, giggling.

The boys walked in the dressing room. I still had a towel covering my body, I wasn't fully dressed. I gasped as I saw Alvin. My eyes stared at him for a while, until I realized I still hadn't put my clothes on.

"AH! There's this new thing. It's called knocking!" I said, running to the bathroom. Which was behind me.

"Oh, sorry, Dave just wants you to hurry up. The limo's arrived." Alvin said.

"It's alright, you left that door unlocked, didn't you, Brittany?" Eleanor said.

"Yeah I forgot." I said, trying to put on my clothes.

After a few minutes, we went outside, the limo waiting for us. As expected, fans with cameras and autograph papers approached us. We we're nearly blinded by the flashed.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

It's a long night, at least it was the best one. I sat down inside the limo, Brittany beside me.

"Hey, Alvin." She moved closer to me resting her head on my shoulder. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

I looked at her eyes, I smiled. I held her paw, my tail curling with her's. "I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Nope, never. Now, you're my boyfriend, I'm going to make sure that you barely say no." She said.

I let her rest her head on my shoulder close to my chest and neck. "Feel better?" I asked.

"A lot, thanks to you." She answered. That sentence made me smile and made me kiss her forehead. "We're going to the prom aren't we?" She asked.

I held her waist and my other paw on her hand. "Of course we are." I answered.

After a few moments, she was motionless, her breathing was at ease. She was asleep.

After a few minutes, we arrived home.

"Hey, Britt, wake up." I shook her.

"What? Oh..." She stood up and yawned. She stepped out of the limo, still feeling asleep. I noticed she wasn't in balanced. I grabbed her arm while she was walking, trying to stop her.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't look so hot." I said.

"Just drowsy *yawn* I'll be fine." She said.

"No you're not." I said.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I felt very drowsy after sleeping on the limo, on Alvin's arms like I always dreamed.

He grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't look so hot." He said. I appreciate his concern.

"Just drowsy *Yawn* I'll be fine."

"No, you're not." He said in a caring way. Before I knew what he was going to do, he grabbed my legs, swept me off my feet with his hands and carried me.

"Alvin, put me down." I said.

"Nope, you're gonna have to get used to being Alvin Seville's boyfriend." He said.

"Hmm... maybe I could." I said as he carried me to the house, upstairs to the room where he put me down.

"Now, go to sleep, I wouldn't want my girl to stay up all night. Can I bring you anything, Britt?" He asked me. When did he get so caring.

"I never saw this side of you, Alvin." I said.

"Sorry, but now, you're going to have to get used to being my girl. You're laughs are my musics, your smiles are my sun, your eyes are my stars." He said. I blushed.

"You're full of crap, Alvin." I joked.

"Hehe, I can't help myself, you're way too beautiful." He said, making me blush again. I walked up to him, raised his chin with my index finger, and said "And you're way too cute." I said with a grin on my face.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now, go to sleep. Can I get you anything.?"

"Nothing for now." I said. He led me to my bed where I lied down. He pulled the comforter over my body and tucked me in.

"Goodnight, love you. I'll be on my bed." He said.

* * *

**I told you this chapter would be special. Or is it too special? Either way, I'd be wishing I still get some reviews. Please. Oh, and sorry about the unfixed version of this chapter. I love this chapter, I even thought that someone took over my brain, but that's probably the Cobra, again. Please send me more reviews. **

* * *

**The Song that Alvin sang was made by Joe Stanley Cooper... alright me. I wrote that song with a guitar and beatbox. Just showing off, thanks for reading. This story is far from over, I planned on making 2 more sequels. 4,233 words? Nice**


	13. Our first, special night, I love you

**Okay, only 8 days before prom. This chapter happened a few minutes after the previous chapter. Please guys, keep your reviews coming. Peace out. I don't have time to check for errors, please bare with me.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Alvin, Alvin." I heard a voice calling my name, waking me up from sleep. I didn't have to look to see who it was. That voice, high pitched, the voice of my new girlfriend.

"Hey, Brittany." I heed her call. She said nothing, she climbed up my bed and sat down. "What?" I asked again.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stay beside you?" What did she say? She wants to sleep with me?

"You want to what? Britt, I don't think you should." I said, fearing something might happen between us. She is wearing her sleeveless nightgown, like 27 percent of her insides exposed.

"Can't I sleep with my first and only boyfriend?" She said.

"Britt, maybe something..."

"Would you relax, Alvin, it's not even spring yet. Besides, I want our first night to be with each other." She looked at me with those two sapphire eyes, and gave me a cute smile.

I sighed. "Alright, I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Nope, never" She lied down, her head rested on top of my chest, her hand on my stomach. She was hugging me. I feel warm, this feels... I don't know, I don't think simply awesome can't describe it. I placed a paw on her arm that was on top of my stomach, caressing it, feeling her soft her as her legs landed on mine. _"She thinks I'm a pillow? Heh, who knew?" _I thought.

"What made you want to sleep with me, Britt?" I asked.

"I was just thinking of you, I miss the feeling of me being near you." She answered. I felt warmth on my cheeks and I giggled lightly.

"Hehe, our bed are like a few meters away, what made you miss me?" I said, placing my paw on the side of her stomach.

"Nothing, I just miss you." She hugged me tighter, I returned the hug by facing her front side and placing my hand around her back.

"Good night..." She said.

"heh, it's crazy isn't it?" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We just became couples a few hours ago, now it feels like we've been together for years."

"I think I just love you." She kissed my cheek and closed her eyes. I smiled, that last sentence caught me.

_"I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. I'm a rockstar, 2 brothers, 2 female friends, and a super hot girlfriend."_ I thought.

"I love you too, Britt." I whispered and kissed her. Not on the lips, I'm not ready for a french yet. And since we're on bed, I wouldn't call it french, more like an Aussie.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It all happened back at the plane, when I found out I was sleeping on top of him, I keep thinking about it, I missed the feeling of being close to him. He's asleep in his bed, everyone else is asleep, except me. I couldn't sleep, I miss Alvin, even though we sleep in the same room. I felt comfortable back at the limo, in his arms, I fell asleep beside him, most likely on top of him. It was comfortable, compared to this bed I'm sleeping on. It was too soft for me, too alone.

I looked at Alvin lying on his bed, then an idea flashed inside my head. _"Well, maybe until I can sleep, for once I think I'll sleep with him."  
_I got up and approach the side of his bed. I woke him up.

"Alvin, Alvin." I whispered.

"Hey, Britt." He didn't even looked at me to see it was me. I think he knows me well. I said nothing and climbed up his bed and lied down.

"What?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, can I stay beside you?" I said. I'm gonna try not to make a habit of it.

"Uh, Britt, I don't think you should." He said.

"Can't I sleep with my new boyfriend?" Even saying that word turns me on. Boyfriend, huh? A super hot rock star's girlfriend, I feel lucky.

He examines my body before saying, "Britt, I don't know, maybe something might... you know, between us." He's right, maybe something will, I'm wearing my sleeveless nightgown, my chest was fully exposed. Well, I'm not in heat... yet. What's important is I can stay with him.

"Would you relax, Alvin, it's not even spring yet. Besides, I want our first night to be with each other." I said. He's gonna say no, not if I can help it. I gave looked at his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, I can't say no to you, can I?" He sighed. Can't say no? I must have overdid it, or does he thinks I'm cute. Well, I know.

"Nope, never." I lay my face down on top if his chest. I missed this feeling. I couldn't help but hug him tighter. Forget about not making a habit of this, it feels way too good with him.

"What made you want to sleep here, Britt?" He asked.

I looked up to his eyes and answered "I just thinking of you, I miss the feeling of you being near me."

"Heheh, were like a few meters away, what made you miss me?" He asked. I smiled.

"I just miss you, that's all." I answered. "Well, good night." I added. My heart beat faster, uncontrollable beating went back as he shifted her front facing me, went closer and wrapped an arm around me. I could feel his fur, he was warm, soft.

"Well, good night." I said I closed my eyes. Still wrapped inside his arm. We were this close, as in no part of our body weren't touching, even our 'you know whats', but I didn't care, neither does he, I think. Besides, we're chipmunks, not to do anything stupid until spring... I hope.

After a few moments, he pulled out. He looked at me right in the eyes. _"What?"_ I thought.

"Heh, it's crazy, isn't it?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I only asked you a few hours ago, now we're acting like we've been together for many years." He answered. He's right, love can make you do crazy things, like this. Wait, it's not crazy, it's just the way it is. "I think I just love you that's all." I said as I moved even closer to him, returning back to the hug we once we're in a few seconds ago. I looked back at him then panted a sugar on his cheeks. I felt his fur again, making me comfortable as I slowly closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Britt." He whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and moved myself closer to him. We practically fell asleep in that position, never breaking away.

* * *

**3 or more chapters to go and then next sequel. It's far from over.**

**As I said, I don't have time to check on grammatical errors. Grammar nazis, please don't racially abuse my grammar, abuse the keyboard.**

**Sorry about the first chapter 12, I say again, sorry, it must have sucked, so I fixed it.**

**I really need your reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming, this works on both of us.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Keep the snake inside and wait next year

**Nothing needs to be said. Thank's for all the reviews, I appreciated that. I'm going to make 2 or 3 sequels, depending on the inspiration. Thanks and enjoy. **

**P.S. STRICTLY RATED T FOR TEEN.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

This is the best night of my entire life! I'm sleeping with Alvin Seville, sleeping as in S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G! I love this night, I don't ever want to wake up again. I can't wait to get to prom.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Brittany? On my bed, with me? This seems like a dream, if it is I wouldn't want to wake up. I finally asked her to the prom, well, I sort of did... I kissed her multiple times on the cheeks and on the forehead while we were very close to each other... way close. Every time I would plant a kiss on her, she'd move even closer to me, pressing her face against my chest, and hugged me tighter. The most comfortable way of sleeping is with your girl, but don't make a habit of it or something good (that turns bad, eventually) will happen if you know what I mean. I felt my body heating up every minute when we were in this position. With this feeling of... love, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning... Alvin's POV**

"AAAAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIINNN!" I heard a voice calling my name. Let me take a guess, Dave. I opened my eyes, I saw me and Brittany still in the same position like we were when we were asleep. Then I looked at the door, Dave was standing with his arms cross with an expression on his face that says *GROWL*.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound low, not wanting to wake Brittany up.

"You and I, downstairs, NOW!" He said, strengthening the frown on his face. He's mad, I know.

I followed Dave downstairs to the music room. He closed the door and started talking.

"Alvin! I gave you my permission to ask Brittany to the prom, I gave you a hand to tell how you really feel about her, but I never said anything about this!"

"But, Dave -"

"No funny business, Alvin! You're too young to be doing that, and so is Brittany!" He said.

"Hey, Dave, for the record, it was no funny business, we just slept together, what's wrong with that?"

He sighed. "Alvin, please, don't do this. Not for you, not for me, but for her. If you do something stupid, you two are going to have something you wouldn't expect in the future, something two advanced for the both of you to handle as a teenager. And what's worse, you could hurt her feelings."

"Would you relax, Dave? It's not spring yet. Mating season's next year!" I said. He slanted an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Alvin, don't even think about it! If something ever happens, or almost happens, both of you will have to be isolated. You hear me? Away from each other! Do I make myself clear?" He said, more angry than he was before.

"Like I said, Dave, nothing will happen between us until the right time, I promise." I said.

"Well that better remain as a promise." He breathed in deeply and exhaled out. "Alright, we're cool, now get to the kitchen with the others. It's breakfast."

With that said, we exited the music room and went to the kitchen. I sat down the chipmunk table and started eating with my brothers and two of the chipettes. I couldn't help but notice everyone has their eyes on me with a weird smile on their lips.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I saw what you did there..." Simon spoke up. His smile still on his face while he spoke and giving out a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. After a few minutes, Dave's phone rang. It was Toby.

* * *

"Hey, Dave!" Toby said.

"Hey, what's up!" Dave answered.

"I saw what happened last night." Toby said.

"Yeah, too bad you weren't there. You missed it."

"Yeah I had a date with Julie and I-" Before he could continue, Dave interrupted.  
"Date? Heh, hey! You go dude! Why'd you call?"

"I saw it, it's all over the morning news in every channel. I just got my newspaper, the headlines were already it, pictures of Alvin and Brittany together are all over the internet!"

"Really? The papers?" Dave went outside and checked if the newspaper had already arrived, and it did. He read the headlines, it said, "Chipmunk proposed love to Chipette, Alvin and Brittany, new love team formed. ALVITTANY." There was a picture of Alvin kissing Brittany's forehead. Dave looked up and talked back to Toby.

"They are not calling them that." He said, responding to 'Alvittany'.

"They just did!" Toby answered back. "Anyways, I have to go. I'll be coming over tonight. Bye." Toby hang up and Dave went back inside the house.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I saw Dave walking in back to the kitchen. I raised a question.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Uh... This is what's all about." He said, showing me a newspaper which had me and Brittany on the headlines.

"Alvittany? They are not calling us that." I said.

"They just did!"He answered. "Anyways the-" before he could continue, his phone rang again, this time it's from Ian.

"Ian Hawke?" He said.

"What does he wants, now?" I said.

"Beats me." He answered the phone and had it in loud speaker. "Ian, I said I didn't want any fake labeled clothes!"

"What?" Ian asked confusedly.

"Nothing. Anyways, what?" Dave asked.

''I just got a magazine, and I think I saw 2 little creatures dressed in red and pink holding each other." He said, describing me and Brittany.

"And what?"

"Nothing. I just called to let you know, I'm throwing a party in honor of the two love bir- uh chipmunks. Same place as before, where they sang Witch doctor."

"Ian, they have school tomorrow. It's sunday, or are you old enough to forget."

"It's gonna be fine, just some food, and interviews. They'll be back home before 10."

"Well, alright." Dave said before hanging up. He turned to us and said "Hear that? A party, again."

"He does that every day after our concerts, Dave. It's not that rare." Simon said.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up on Alvin's bed only to find out he wasn't there. I looked at the clock, it was 11:00 AM. I overslept again, maybe it's due to the fact that Alvin made me sleep well. Where is he anyway? I hopped down from the bed and scurried over to the living room. Everyone was there, doing things they usually would.

"Hey, Britt!" My first and only boyfriend greeted me first in the morning, that's a good sign.

"Hey, Alvin." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch, our tail curling on each other as our paws hold on to one another.

"Hey, we're going to a party tonight, you fancy?" He asked.

"Since when have I turned down on a party?" We both smile at each other as I rested my head on his shoulder. "So what's the party for?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." He chuckled and handed me a newspaper. I blushed at the headline then looked back at him.

"They are not calling us that." I said.

"They just did. The party's for us." He placed his paw on my left cheek and kissing the other. "I just showed how much I love you to thousands of fans, how can something not happen." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder again. His body was the best pillow I ever lay my head upon. He wrapped his arm around my waist as our tail continued on doing their thing.

From behind, I noticed that eyes were on us. Eyes of my sisters and his brothers. "Aww, you two looks so sweet together." Jeanette said.

"Go to Simon and do the same. Take the advice and mind your own business." I said. I didn't turn to look at her, I just continued to rest my head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Why don't you use the shower first?" He said.

"Oh, yeah, what about you? You haven't took a bath yet didn't you?" I said.

"We could go together..." I jumped. I looked at him, blushing unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked, breathing faster with my heart beating harder.

"Got'cha! Hahaha!" He laughed. I sighed, I thought he really meant that.

"You know, Alvin, it's really no problem." I whispered so the others can't hear.

"What!" He jumped with the same reaction I had.

"Got'cha! HAhaha! Pervert." I said, jokingly. But yeah, I did mean that. I wanted to see him exposed. I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy. I can't wait what'll happen on spring. Yeah, I'm crazy about him, I know.

"You got me there, admit it, I got you too, didn't I?" He said.

"Since when had you accepted defeat, Alvin?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it defeat, we're even." He answered.

"So who's gonna use the bathroom first?" I asked.

"Extremely hot ladies first." He said, trying to sound like a gentleman despite the informal sentence he just made. I smiled.

"Okay, Alvie." I made him a nickname. He seemed to be blushing when I said that. I stood up and went upstairs.

I went to the room and picked up my clothes and everything I was going to use, then went to the bathroom. I took a shower, trying to get myself to look good. Especially on the first day of a relationship. I put on the shampoo on my hair and slowly massaged my head. After that I washed the shampoo on my head. The soap was streaming from my head to my face. I accidentally opened my eyes and some of the soap went right on them, causing a burning sensation on both of my eyes. "Ahh! Son of a-" I said, rubbing my eyes as I quickly reached over for the towel to wipe the soap off. I took it from the towel rack and wiped my eyes. But then I realized I haven't turned the shower off, volumes of water still dropping from it, dampening the towel. After I wiped my eyes clean, the towel was already soaked. "Now, what am I going to use?" I said in frustration. I couldn't put my clothes on while I'm still soaking wet. I was standing still on the shower, thinking what to do, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Brittany? Are you alright? You've been out there for quite awhile." It was Alvin, in a concerned voice. Oh, thank God it was him.

"I'm fine, Alvin. Can you do me a favor?" I shouted.

"What?"

"Could you get me a towel, please?"

"uh... yeah, sure." He said. I could hear him walk away to his room.

I went back and turned off the shower. I stepped out of the curtains to look at myself in the mirror. _"Is this bad luck? Or good." _I thought. I have an awesome boyfriend who really loves me, I got the career I shared with him (Or is it the other way around?), but we never even kissed before, not on the lips. I sighed. I guess I'll have to wait, it'll come to him. I heard the bathroom door open, Alvin stepped in bringing a towel. I gasped._  
_

"Hey, Britt, I got your tow- wow- wow." What the? He stepped in and looked at me, exposed, no clothes on. I couldn't react, I think this is because my boyfriend just saw me undressed. Only my feelings reacted, my cheeks were burning up, my heart was like as if it was trying to get out of my chest. My eyes widened and my eyelids opened up beyond their limit, with my mouth open.

"A-A-Alvin? W-what..." Before I could continue my impeded speech, he screamed.

"Ahh! Sorry! Here's your towel!" He left the towel on the counter next to him and quickly closed the door. I stood there, not wanting to move. I blushed with my burning cheeks, I couldn't breath slow.

Did my boyfriend just marched in here and looked at me with no clothes on? I slowly got control of my body again and I slowly reached for the towel. "heh, pervert." I said, grabbing the towel and wiping myself.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

****Since the door isn't lock, she must be finished. I opened the door to the bathroom to give to the towel. "Hey Britt, I got your-" when I went inside, I saw something that almost made me faint. Brittany was standing there, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing anything. I know that's natural for a woodland creature, but we've adapted human culture, so for us, it isn't. I looked at her top to bottom, she was exposed, I mean fully. Her chest down to her -Ahem-. I couldn't breath, it felt like my heart beat too fast I couldn't feel it. My eyes widened at the sight, I was shocked, I never thought I never get to see her like this. Her blonde body, and her auburn fur. What made me even more intense was her having no clothes on, wet and water drooping from her body. _"She's hot..."_

"A-A-Alvin? W-what..." I shook my head and brushed those unsafe thoughts aside.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, here's your towel." I dropped it on the counter next to me and quickly got out. I went back to the room and sat on my bed. I was thinking on what she would say when she comes out. She'll probably be mad. I looked down on my jacket and I notice that I had an "Erection". _"I really should start wearing pants... nah."_ I thought. I laid down on the bed, hiding my lower part with a blanket, waiting for it to subside and for Brittany to come out of the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I heard a voice calling my name. It was her.

"Alvin?" She called me.

I sat up, still hiding my lower part with a blanket. "I'm sorry, Britt, I thought you wer-" She laid a finger on my lip before I could finish.

"It's alright. It was an accident, was it not? Besides, I'm the one who left it unlocked." She said. She lied down on my bed and went closer and wrapped her arms around me, I did the same. I felt forgiven so easily.

"How'd you feel?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked back, confusedly as I pulled away from the hug.

"When you saw me." She answered. When she said that, all hell broke lose inside of me. I could feel panic inside my body, but I worked hard to maintain my composure. But even though I act calm, I had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"I-I-I loved you. You were s-s-so hot, I felt myself burn up when I saw you." I said. She looked flattered. She let out a small giggle.

"You're so sweet. If this wasn't my fault you'd be outside crying by now." I shivered. She hugged me closer and tighter. I still have that annoying problem I was trying to hide under my blanket. This was a problem when she hugged me closer, I could feel it getting near her legs, until it touched her thighs very close (If you know what I mean.).

* * *

**Brittany's Point of view**

****I comforted my boyfriend, I didn't to make him feel guilty. Besides, I'd like to see him the way he saw me in the bathroom, but i'll never say that. I was lying down next to him on his bed.

"How'd you feel?" That question came out of my mouth without my permission. I felt embarrassed when I said that. He pulled away from the hug in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. I never knew he knew that word. But I did ask him the question, so there's no turning back now.

"When you saw me like that." I said.

"I-I-I loved you. You were s-s-so hot, I felt myself burn up when I saw you." I blushed. I didn't know how I feel, should I be happy? Or Angry.

"You're so sweet. If this wasn't my fault you'd be outside crying by now." I said. I hugged him tighter, just wanting to be with him.

I gasped when I suddenly felt something hard went on my thigh, very close to my... I sat up, he followed. I looked at him before asking, ''What was that?"

"I - uh -um - that was - uh, my tail." He said. I looked behind him, his tail is immobile, it was laying flat on the bed.

"Um... Alvin, your tail is way over there." I said. We looked each other for a while. "_What was tha - ooohhhh..."_ I thought as I finally got the picture. I gave him a seductive grin and said "Well, well, well, I think I see what's going on... I think someone's a little excited, huh, Alvin?"

"I uh - n -" He couldn't say a word, I left him speechless.

"Well, you're going to have to wait next year, Junior." I said, seductively, saying junior, referring to 'it'. I didn't know why I acted like that, instincts, maybe? But I'm not in heat yet so I didn't act on upon 'it'. I jumped from the bed and walked through the door, going to eat some breakfast,... well lunch, again.

* * *

**I think I just gave you the hint on what the next sequel is going to be about. Please read the story and enjoy. I need your reviews for some motivation. 3 more sequels will come, be prepared. :D**

**J'nell Stanley Cooper, out.**


	15. My brothers' problem

**Nothing much in this chapter. See ya. **

**P.S. The previous chapter was merely giving you a hint on what's going to happen in the next sequel which will be released directly after the last chapter of this story.**

**P.P.S. What belongs to Rated T, stays on rated T.**

**P.P.P.S. Please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Okay, that was weird, I had an obsession with erection for Brittany. What just happened there? Our eyes met in the bathroom, she was, let's say, naked. But that was an accident. Even so, I still feel weird, like my body wanting to near her and do something God knows what. I still have enough of me to control it though, nothing to worry.

Anyways, it's time to go to the party. Dave rented a limo, again, since he doesn't want to go with his old and rusted. We waited for the limo to arrive. It was still 6:00 pm, we have at least 4 hours to kill once we get there. Me and Brittany stood by the porch just watching the stars, waiting for the service to arrive.

"You know, I used to come here to think of you." I told her, looking at the sky.

"You did? Why?" She asked.

"Everything here, reminds me of you." She giggled. "Why is that?" She asked.

"See the stars, for example, how they twinkle in the middle of the night, reminds me of your eyes." She blushed.

"That's so sweet, Alvin, thank you. I never knew you could be this... this..."

"Sweet, charming, a nice gentleman?"

"Yet, immodest." She said.

"That's just me." I chuckled. I wrapped my arm around her with her head lying on my shoulder. We were in a romantic position, no doubt.

"You know what else around here reminds me of you?" I said.

"What?"

"Those leaves on that tree." I pointed at a tree by the garden. "The way they get carried away by the wind, reminds me how your hair swayed back and forth, beautifully when you move around." I continued.

She gave me a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh, you." She giggled. "You're starting to sound like Simone. Did he do something to you?" She said. She's right, the way I'm giving her compliments reminds me of the time when Simone was giving nice compliments to Jeanette. Good times, good times. "Hehe, You're starting to sound like Jeanette, only hotter." She giggled again.

I looked into her blue, sapphire eyes, and she looked back at mine, her eyes was like an entrance to heaven. Our faces moved closer to each other, closer, almost pulling our lips into a kiss. I wrapped my tail around her waist as I continued to move my face closer to her. My heart pounded so fast again, my breathing was slowly increasing but I tried my best trying to make it sound normal, I didn't want to scare her. Our faces were now inches apart, I could already smell her breathe, minty with a slight strawberry sensation. I was so close that I could actually feel her exhaling through her nose, landing the gust of wind into mine. I could feel a tingly feeling in my nose, telling me I'm only a few millimeters away from her snout.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AH!" She was startled by a horn which came from the limo that just arrived. There goes the romantic moment.

"Oh, that's the limo, let's go." Dave said, coming out of the door with the rest of the chipmunks with him. My brothers stopped stared at me like something happened. "Well, what?" I asked.

"You were so close weren't you?" Theodore asked.

"Do you guys have to spy on me every moment?" I asked in frustration.

"Can't help it, you're both so sweet." Theodore said.

"What about you and Eleanor? Or Simon and Jeanette?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that Eleanor might only see me as a friend." Theodore said with his head down.

"Aww, don't worry, Theo, just tell her like I did with Brittany. If she runs away, don't give up!" I said, trying to encourage my little brother.

"I don't think I have the talent that you have, Alvin." He said.

"Don't you worry about that. We're brothers, what you have is what I have and vice versa. Except Simon's intelligence, that is." Simon looked at me. "I don't have your sense of creativity, Alvin. You seem to have the ability to squeeze out all the fun out of everything you see. I may be smart, but not like you." He said.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I was so close! Only a few millimeter away, I could have got my first kiss if it wasn't for this limousine!

"Hey, Alvin." I called his attention.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think we'll do once we're in there?" I asked.

"Anything you want, Brittany. The party's hosted specially for us." He said.

"I'm so lucky with you, am I?" I said.

"Heh, you're Alvin Seville's girlfriend, how can you not be lucky."

"True, true. And you're my boyfriend, you should be lucky."

"I am. I feel like the luckiest Chipmunk in the world, especially when I'm with my super hot girlfriend." I giggled.

"Hey, look, there it is." Theodore pointed to a certain building which was full of lights and musics sang by the... well... us (It is our party.) The limo stopped by the entrance and we waited for the door to be opened. As soon as it was, we stepped out and we were greeted by hundreds of flashing lights. Guards pushed them back. I looked at Alvin.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said. We locked our elbows together as we stepped on the red carpet. The cameras kept on flashing, nearly blinding me. I wasn't looking where I was going due to the flash, I accidentally tripped on something, making me almost fall to the ground. Alvin wrapped his arms around my front to keep my body from impact on the ground. Apparently, we were making a scene as we could here the fans cheer on us.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Thanks." I regained my balance and continued walking to the entrance.

Inside the building, in the stage was a banner "AxB forever... Alvittany" And there was a picture of me and Alvin inside a heart.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"What do YOU think?" I asked.

"That I love you?" He said. I laughed softly while he kissed my forehead. Seriously, when is he going to start kissing me on the lips?

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

We sat down on a big table (Big for us, at least. It wasn't chipmunk sized.) with Dave, to get our autograph signed. There was a huge line of fans waiting for their turn in getting our autographs.

"Seriously, Dave, do I have to sign all of them?" I asked.

"It's not all about you, Alvin. Your brothers also have a share on the spotlight, you know." He said.

"Yeah, Alvin. Do you keep forgetting that?" Simon said. One of the fans approached us.

"Hey, can I get your autograph, for Alvittany?" He asked. I sighed. "Sure, why not." He handed me a book with a heart with me and Brittany inside it.

After an hour, the line was still huge, there's no way I'm signing all of those.

"Dave, can we get a drink first?" I asked.

Dave nodded. He stood up and said to the fans "Alright, folks, sorry but we can't sign anymore autographs for today. Please come to our next party by the end of the month." He said. Immediately, the crowd dispersed, sighs of disappointment could be heard all over.

"Thanks, Dave." I said and he nodded. I walked over to a Brittany.

"Want to grab a drink?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go." We jumped off the table and went to the drinks section. Luckily, there were chipmunk sized cups, plenty, as if they were hosting a party for a city full of Chipmunks. I grabbed a cup and filled it with... I don't know, root beer? Whatever it is it seems to have a weird color. I drank my drink, and it tasted not half bad. Sour, but, I don't know the taste either.

"What is this drink, anyway?" I asked the bartender.

"It is tuba, you like? I give you more." The bartender had a brown skin tone and a weird accent.

"Hey, Alvin!" I turned around to see Ian calling me.

"Huh? What?"

"I see you like the drink." He said.

"I do and I don't, seriously, this drink is giving me a weird sensation of not liking it, but wanting some more."

"It's straight from the Philippines. It's called... I don't know... tuba, maybe?"

"A native drink on a modern party? You outdone yourself."

"There's more, I got some from Sweden, Japan, India, choose a country and have a spike. Oh, don't drink anymore of that."

I drank another sip before asking "Why?"

"It may look like a white rootbeer, but it's considered as one of the hardest drink in Asia."

My eyes widened as I spit the milk like substance out of my mouth.

"Jeez, why tell me now?"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I looked over at the desert table, I found a couple of weird foods I never saw. I looked at plate containing a... what seems to be a brown coconut.

_"Is he trying to give us food_ poisoning?" I thought. I took a bite out of one of those coconuts, it tasted sweet, but bitter. Just what kind of food are they serving around here?

"Alright, alright, good evening, people." I looked at the stage, Ian was on the microphone.

I kept looking at the stage, wondering just what he had installed for us. I felt something behind me covering my eyes with both paws, startling me.

"Guess who?" He said.

"Alvie, you scared me." I said. "Oops, sorry." He answered.

"Those don't look very nice..." He said pointing to the food on the table.

"I know. What kind of party is this, anyway? A native delight?" I asked.

Ian was still on the mic. "Okay, how are you all doing... as you can see, most of the foods here are native, yes they come from different parts of Asia. Anyways, this party is for the new item and love birds. Come on, guys, let the the spotlight hit them!"

The spotlight was aiming on both of us, employing us as the center of attraction. "Hi...?" I said, waving my hand nervously. I've never been to something like this before, just me and Alvin on the spotlight

"Hey, why don't you guys come up here on stage, come on." Ian said

"Alvin, shall we?" I offered my hand. He looked at me on the eyes and smiled.

"Of course." Bursts of applause from the crowds as he took my hand. We walked together towards the stage, the spotlight never leaving us. As soon as we got up there, the applaud intensified.

"So, you two, couples now, huh?" Ian asked.

"You don't say." Alvin said, sounding sarcastic.

"So, hows it going with you two since you started this relationship?" Ian asked. Before one of us can answer, Theodore stood up from the crowd and said. "Those two started sleeping together!"

"THEODORE!" Me and Alvin scolded him in unison.

"It's true last nigh- feyv vin fiffin foghehr." Simon covered his little brother's mouth to keep him from talking. Whew, he's always been the chatterbox.

Me and Alvin put up an awkward smile and looked at Ian.

"So, sleeping together... huh?"

"That's classified information." I said. The crowd let out chuckles and laughs.

"eeeoooookkkaaayyy... I understand. But you two haven't... you know..."

"IAN!" Dave stood up and gave him a glare.

"Alright, alright, just kidding." He said, chuckling. "hey, why don't you let the fans ask you some questions." He added.

"Um.. sure, okay... bring it."

One of the fans stood up and asked. "Are you too going to be together forever? When are you going to get married?"

We blushed and look at each other. Alvin nervously laughed and answered "We are together forever. But we're not going to marry at this age, of course."

"Have you two even kissed?" He continued. I looked Alvin and thought_ "Yeah, Alvin, when are you going to kiss me?"_

"Not here, I wanted it somewhere romantic." He said.

"Oh, Alvin." I said as I locked him in an embrace.

"Mr. Seville, one last question. Let me display a situation. You just saw the hottest girl in the world, what would you do? Break up with Brittany, or stay?"

_So it had to come to this... what's he going to answer. With all the girls hitting on him, how am I going to stand a chance if he saw the hottest girl in the world_. I looked at Alvin. He doesn't look like he was nervous. He looked at me back and smiled. "Why would you think I'll leave the hottest girl in the world alone?" I gasped.

"Alvin,... But I thought..." He'd leave me for the hottest girl in the world? How could he?

"I already met her. Do you want me to describe her? Well, she loves pink, she's beautiful, hot- headed, auburn hair, blue sapphire eyes, a smile to die for, and goes with the name 'Brittany'" I sighed in relief, at the same time, blushed at the compliment.

"Whew... Alvin, for a second there, I thought you were going to cheat on me." I said.

"Don't think that, Britt. If I ever cheat on you, I'd slash my own wrist. You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll never leave you, I promise." He said.

"That better be true." He grabbed my shoulder and hugged me again. The crowd was in awe again.

"Aww, now that's love." Ian said.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

It was 9:30 and we had to be home by 10:00. We got out of the building, avoided the pictures takers and headed straight for the limo.

We're on our way home, the party was exceptional, but the food was gross, what was Ian thinking of having an Asian party anyways.

"Hey, guys, what do you think about the food." I asked my brothers.

"Gross with a capital G, Alvin. Seriously, I don't even know such bad texture existed." Simon said.

"I know, some food tasted salty, then turns sweet. Magic food? Maybe." Theodore added.

"So, guys. Have you told your girlfriends anything?" I asked.

"They're not our girlfriends, Alvin. Not yet." Simon said.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? You asked them to the prom earlier than I did, they agreed so easily and you're telling me they're not your girlfriends?" I said.

"I'm afraid they may only see us as a friend, Alvin." Theodore answered.

"Yeah, what if they'll freak out, or stuff." Simon added.

I frowned. "Simon, did you forget what you told me?" I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Heh, it's ironic, isn't it? My brothers who used to help me win Brittany over are also scared of winning their girls over." I said.

"Congratulations." Simon said.

I sighed. "You disappoint me, Simon. Have you forgot what you told me? Or should I say it? Tell her the fucking truth, mate!"

"Like, Simon said, Alvin, they'll freak out." Theodore said.

"Then, Theodore, why did you ask Eleanor to the prom as if it was nothing." I turned to Simon. "And you, Simon, you said you had something specially planned for Jeanette, and did she freak out when you gave her that surprise?" I said.

"Uhh... yes, in a good way." Simon answered.

"Exactly! She was happy that someone finally asked her out. If it wasn't you, she would have freak out in a bad way!"

"That's because we're FRIENDS, Alvin."

"Look, of you really want to have Jeanette, Simon, and Eleanor for Theodore, tell them the truth rather than keeping yourselves in a friggin friendzone. Take me and Brittany for example. I was scared too, that she'll only see me as a friend. Yet, I told her, in more than one way."

"That's because I told you that you both have feelings for each other!"

"Even so, I'd still ask her without your help, Simon!"

"Even if I tell Jeanette the truth, we'd still end up as friends."

"HAVE YOU BOTH GONE COMPLETELY MAD ABOUT THE FRIENDZONE!" I shouted, I actually forgot I was in the limousine. I didn't even noticed everyone's eyes on me.

Simon sighed. "I don't know, Alvin. If I tell her, she might freak, you know, and there goes the only girl I'm going to date. I think I should call off the prom. She might accidentally say something, you know."

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't believe my brother would give up after all they done for me. I couldn't help myself, I took a deep breath and screamed "WHAT THE F-"

"ALVIN!" Dave called.

"YES!" I answered before I could finish my last sentence.

"Indoor voices."

I breathed in and out. "Sorry..." I apologized.

"Don't worry, anyways, were here. C'mon let's go." Dave opened the door and let us out. We walked into the house and into the living room.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

_****Alvin just had an outburst on that limo. What's wrong with him, anyways. _He was seated on the couch waiting for time to pass. It was 10:00 and we were going to sleep by 10:30. I walked over and seated beside him. His arms were crossed while watching T.V. and he had a frown on his face.

"Alvin, what was with you back there?" I asked. He continued to frown and looked at me.

"Nothing. It's my brothers." He answered.

"Why? What did they do now?" I said.

"It's what they won't do. They won't tell you sisters their feelings about them, they think they're stuck inside your sister's friendzone." He said, looking back at the T.V.

"It's out of our hands, Alvin. Let them deal with that problem."

"I can't. They helped so me so much. They helped me win you over, especially Simon's help."

"My sisters feel the same way, Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor have been waiting for them to say the GF word." He didn't answer, he just looked back at the T.V.

"Alvin, don't you dare ignore me." I said, trying to sound angry (but I couldn't be angry at him anymore, I don't know why.). He still said nothing. "Alvin, don't make me." I raised my paws and threatened to tickle him. He still didn't pay attention. "So it had to come this,..." I moved closer. "Last chance, Alvin." I said, but to no avail. I moved closer and poked him at the side of his stomach.

"Ow,... what was that for?" He said. I said nothing, I continued poking. "Ow! haha stop! ow, hey that tickles hahaha! Stop, quit it!" He was lying down on the couch as I continued to tickle him.

"Alright, alright,.. hehehe, could you stop for the sec.!"

* * *

**I'd save the next part for the next chapter, thanks. What happened in the previous chapter will not be repeated, nor anything related to it will appear in next chapters for the sake of those people who don't read M's.**

**Thank you for reading... please keep on reviewing. This chapter is about the problem of Alvin's brothers. (DUH)**

**I was suppose to post my song at chapter... well I forgot one chapter and I won't bother looking at it now, but anyways, I was suppose to post that song on youtube, but I got lazy, I couldn't play while my guitar is wreck, and you can't play that song with a bass, so sorry.**

**This chapter was finished on 10:45 5/25/12. Thank you for reading this far.**

**Joe, out.**


	16. My sister's prob and my brother's prob 2

**If ever you find this chapter short, (if it is.) I'm sorry, I had no intention of staying awake all night while school's probably gonna swallow me whole.**

**Note: Grammatical errors, word errors, plot errors, things-you-find-offensive errors will not be checked. If you see one, please report it to me directly so it can be fixed.**

**J'nell, out.**

**PPEEEAACCEE!**

**P.S. A reply to mrbucktheweasel6 - I usually post my stories at dawn, but now, since education has cast a curse on me and is coming on June 13, I'm going to have to post a chapter everyday on morning, afternoon, or evening. I sometimes upload more than one chapter in one day, so nothing to worry about. Oh, and another thing, my timezone is opposite to yours. If it's morning here, it's probably evening in yours. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Alright, Alright... Stop hhaha! Stop, that tickles, haha quit it." I continued to tickle him, ignoring his plights. He was lying on his back on the couch, curled over to defend himself.

"Not until you apologize for ignoring me." I said.

"haha, al-he alright, sorry... hahaha! Just stop!" He said.

"What? I don't hear you?" I said with an evil smile.

"Sorry! Sorry! HAHaha!"

"Still can't hear you, Alvie."

"Alright, that's it." He grabbed one of my wrist and wrapped his other arm around my neck to my shoulder and pushed me back. I closed my eyes as we fell on the other side of the couch. I opened my eyes to see Alvin on top of me. I looked at him in the eyes, he was still panting from that little torture I gave him. I put on a smile.

"Well?" I said.

"Well... hehehe. Sorry." He said, nervously, I think.

"You still didn't have to push me off." I said.

"I can't help it, I just felt the need to hug you." He said.

"That? Or you just want to get wanted to get away." I said.

"I'd choose both." We laughed as we stood up and did what we were supposed to.

"Never ignore me again, or you'll regret it." I threatened but still tried to sound nice.

"Alright, you're my girlfriend, I love you and I'll never ignore you again."

"That's good to here." I said and rested my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around me. I could feel his tail moving up and down around my back, giving me a sensation that sent energy rushing to my cheeks and my shoulders. "So, you'll definitely go to the prom, right?" I asked.

"Of course, with you with me I'll never back down on anything that makes you happy." He said.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I said.

"We're both so lucky to have each other. I can't believe the time when we 1st met at West Eastman, we actually ended up distrusting each other. We became friends for awhile, then back to being enemies, work something out, then back to friends. We went on and on with that cycle, now it's broken."

"Yeah, I know. We never argued ever since the island thing, have we?" I said.

"Barely. Not a single insult was said."

"Maybe it's fate that brought us in that island. Maybe we got because... I don't know... love, maybe?"

"HEheh, I got us into that island, remember?" He said. I sat up as a thought got into me.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I still have to get you back for that." I smiled evilly and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Somehow, that look is making me uncomfortable, Britt." He said.

"That's the point."

"What're you gonna do?" He asked.

"I still haven't thought of that. But enjoy your moment of safety while it lasts." I said. I think I gave him the shivers as I gave another evil smile.

"That is eevvviilll..." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I replied as I laid my face on his shoulder again.

"You're so hot." He complimented. I blushed deeply.

"And you're cool." I replied.

"Now, that's just complete opposite."

"At least it sounds nice."

"You know, we have school tomorrow, so I uh think we should go to bed." He said.

"Together?"

He chuckled. "Don't make a habit of it, Britt. I don't think Dave's gonna like that."

"You can't stop me, Alvie." I said as I place my paw on his cheeks and rubbed it.

"Do you have to use that nickname on me?" He said.

"You're going to have to get used to it, ALVIE..."

"Please don't. It makes me sound like a... well... a baby."

"You are my baby, Alvie."

"Oh, come on! I was supposed to say that first!"

"You lost again, Alvie."

"Okay, stop with the nickname." He said.

"You can't stop me, Alvie..."

"Britt, don't make me."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"This..." He pushed me back again, landing on the other side of the couch. He started running his fingers down on the side of my stomach.

"Ow, Alvie, stop, hahaha, that tickles, Ah!" I said as I curled myself on the couch, defending myself.

"Not until you take that back..." He said in a mischievous tone.

"Hey! Stole something the I did! Ow, sthohop haha..." I said between laughs. "Ow hahaha, alright, alright alright!" After I said that, he lets go of me and sat up. I breathed in for air, my stomach hurts from laughing. I quickly catch my breathe.

"Alright, I agree to stop calling yo nicknames." I lied.

"That's good..."

"IF PIGS CAN FLY! HAHA!" I jumped from the couch and started running upstairs.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" He shouted, but I was already on the stairs.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, ALVIE!"

"So, you wanna play it this way, do you?" He said as he hopped from the couch and started following me.

I went inside the room and hid behind the open door, ready to pounce on him the minute he enters. I heard footsteps as Alvin entered the room.

"Britt, you can't hide from me." I waited for the opportunity when he lets his guard down. "Britt, come on..." There, it is, his back is facing me.

_"Payback time."_ I said as I jumped from my hiding spot and landed on him.

"Surprised?" I said in a mischievous tone as I raised my paw and run it down his stomach, giving him a tickle.

"Aw, hahaha, alright,... stohohopp!"

"Not until you agree."

"Never! hahaha!" He disagreed. And for that, I kept torturing him.

"You know, Alvie, you're going to die laughing."

''hahaha! Alright, alright, I give I give..."

"I don't believe you." I continued the torture.

"hahahaha, Britt, come on, hahaha..." I didn't stop. I kept tickling him. He's lying on his back again, curled up to ease to pain on his stomach from laughing. His eyelids were half closed and his mouth was fully open from laughing. He's so cute on this position.

"Hey! Lovebirds! If you don't mind, some of us are trying to sleep here!" I heard a voice scolding us, coming from the middle section of the chipmunk's bed. I stop as I heard it.

"Oh, Simon. Did you're awake." Alvin said.

"No, I was in a coma, thank you for saving me." His sarcasm strikes again. He sighed and lied down.

I got up from Alvin's top. He sighed in relief and quickly gasped for air. He quickly regained his breathe and spoke up.

"Well... we're in the room, now. I'm going to go fall asleep. You coming?" He invited me to sleep beside him.

"And you're telling me not to make a habit of it."

"Hey, your choice. I love you, I'll do anything you want."

I blushed and giggled. "Okay, but I have to join my sisters first. You know, take a bath."

"Suit yourself." He got up his bed and lied down.

* * *

Brittany gathered her nightgown and her towel and scurried over to the bathroom. Before entering, she knocked twice to let her sisters know it her.

"Hey, girls, it me. Can I come in?" She asked.

"It's not locked, Brittany." Eleanor answered from the other side. Brittany opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned to her sisters.

"Not locked, eh? Why?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Eleanor answered.

"Expecting Theodore?" Brittany asked in a suspicious smile. Eleanor shrugged.

"I'm not like you, Brittany." She said.

"Then hasn't it occur to you that the door wasn't lock and someone else could have gotten in here that wasn't me." Brittany said.

"Are you going to take a shower or not?" Eleanor said, trying to change the subject. Brittany rolled her eyes and stepped into the chipmunk sized shower behind the curtains.

"So, girls. How's it going with Simon and Theodore?" Brittany asked.

"I'm afraid they haven't told us anything yet." Jeanette answered with a bit of disappointment.

"They did ask you to the prom, right?" Brittany asked.

"Only as friends, I think." Jeanette answered.

"Friends, right. So why would Simon give a card with a lot of hearts on it asking to to go to the prom. I wouldn't say friends, Jean."

"I.. uh..." Jeanette couldn't answer.

"You see? And why'd you scream in happiness when he gave you that card?" Brittany asked.

"Uhh.. because it's Simon, the guy I had a crush on since I met him." She answered.

"And I think he likes you too." Brittany said.

"How can you tell?"

"C'mon, Jean, you can't be the stupid. Has it ever crossed your mind that he gave you a card with a heart and other romantic stuffs out there?"

"Uhh..." Jeanette couldn't answer.

"See? He likes you too." Brittany sighed. "You know, if you hadn't figure that out yet, now can be a right time to tell him. Just tell him how you feel, it'll make you feel better. Not just you, but him."

"I don't know, Britt. Maybe if I'll tell him that, he'll think I'm weird." Brittany slapped her own face in disappointment.

"C'mon, Jean, at least tell him at prom night. That way, he'll have a lesser chance of running away. Besides, I'm tired of being the only chipette that has a boyfriend, it makes me feel left out."

"Alright, Britt, prom night. I'll tell him." Jeanette agreed.

Brittany sighed. "Oh, finally." She turned to Eleanor and right her eyebrows and gave a smile as if she was telling her "Well?"

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"Jeanette's good with it, what about you?" Brittany asked.

"Alright alright, but not because you told me to, but because I might be the last of us to have a boyfriend."

Brittany laughed. "It's alright, Eleanor. You are the youngest after all."

Eleanor raised one eyebrow. "What does me being the youngest has to do with getting a boyfriend last?"

"The youngest always gets the last, the oldest gets the first. I can prove that. For instance, me and Alvin. I had a boyfriend first."

"Yeah, and you were the ones who got asked into the prom,... LAST." Jeanette fired back.

"Can we not get into that?"

The three chipettes laughed.

"And there's one thing you haven't taken into account, Britt. The youngest don't always get thing last, and that's what me and Theodore have to think of this." Eleanor never sounded this competitive before, especially when her sisters are nearby.

"Oh yeah? Want a bet?" Brittany fired back. "If you ask Theodore before Jeanette asks Simon, you win."

"That's a stupid bet. I think I could win right now." Jeanette said. Her sisters looked at her for a minute and started laughing hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?" Jeanette asked.

"Hahahaha! You? Tell Simon, right now? I think sheep are going to fall out of the sky."

"Simon isn't Simone, Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"He still has that Simone inside him. Even if he didn't, and he was never bitten by a spider, he'd still be that understanding and romantic french chipmunk if he tries."

"Alright, forget about the bet, what's important is everyone gets their guy, okay?" Brittany said.

"Okay, but I'll still prove to you that there are some things that the youngest doesn't get last!" Eleanor said.

"Oh, I'm sure there are some things you got first, Eleanor." Jeanette cheered her up.

* * *

**Chipmunk's Bedroom**

"Come on, Simon, you have to tell her what you really feel." Alvin tried to convince his brother to tell his counterpart that he loves her.

"No, Alvin, not right now. I don't know when, I'll just wait for the right time." Simon replied. "And why are you so interested on helping me?"

"Because you've done so much for me, getting me and Brittany together was one of the best things you helped me with, Si." Alvin answered.

Simon didn't respond.

"Come on, Simon, you were all like high and mighty when you asked Jeanette to the prom, now your acting down and low and you're afraid to tell her how you really feel."

"It's not like you and Brittany, Alvin. It's not like we both like - like each other."

"I think she's just waiting for you to use the GF word on her, Simon."

Simon was confused, he couldn't make out what that abbreviation meant.

"Excuse me? What is the GF word." Simon asked.

"Girlfriend..." Alvin answered.

"How would you know, Alvin. How would you know that she's actually waiting for me."

"Isn't that obvious, Simon? She loves you the first time we met them."

"Then again, how would you know?" Simon asked the same question.

"Simone." Alvin responded with a name.

"Excuse me?" Simon said confusedly.

"The french chipmunk, which was you, had an affair with Jeanette."

"What do you mean?"

"Simone is Jeanette's boyfriend."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me state the fact here. Jeanette which is Simone's girlfriend, Simone which is Jeanette's boyfriend, and Simone which is me?" He stated.

"You don't say." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Yep, but just one problem, I'M NOT SIMONE!" Simon snapped.

"You ARE Simone, he's in there somewhere, you just have to find him. Tout de suite, let him out."

"Wait, you know what, Alvin, that might work!"

"So, you're gonna speak french and get bad and stuff?"

"What? NO! I mean, I think I have an idea how to win Jeanette over."

"Great how can I -" Before he could say, Simon interrupted.

"Which doesn't involves you."

Alvin frowned.

"Thanks anyways."

"We're even. You helped me, I helped you." Alvin turned to Theodore's bed, Theodore flinched and hid under his blanket when Alvin did so. "I know you're awake, Theodore." Alvin said.

Theodore kicked is blanket aside and got up. "Alright, what?"

"Are you and Ellie good?" Alvin asked.

"I can't tell her yet, Alvin."

"Theo, you have to!"

"Sorry, Alvin. I can't risk losing my only bestfriend."

"Well, if you tell her now, you'll still be on the friendzone in the next 15 years while me and Simon are actually having fun with our own family."

"Uhh... are we even able to live that long?" Simon interrupted.

"Not now, Simon." Alvin snapped.

"Friendzone? Alvin, why do you keep mentioning that? What is it, anyway?"

"Friendzone is when a girl sees you only as a friend and nothing more. Once your in the friendzone, you have no way out." Alvin answered.

"Then I'm on Eleanor's friendzone?" I have no way out?"

"She left the exit door open. She has feelings for you too. I know that because I see how you two would act when you're together. Eleanor would keep looking at you, you won't even notice."

"You really think so, Alvin?" Theodore lightened up.

"Of course, she's letting you out her her friend zone, the only thing left is your decision, whether to get out of there, or stay. Once you leave, you two will be more than just friends."

"Ok, Alvin, thank you."

"You're my brother, you helped me once." Alvin gave Theo a brotherly hug. He pulled out and looked at Simon.

"Come in, Simon, you're brother too." Theo invited.

Simon sighed. He went towards them in a staggered walk. They shared a brotherly group hug.

"Ahh, guys." Theodore said. Simon and Alvin took their hands and gently scratched Theodore's face and head** (Like in the second movie when they went back to "One for all and three for one").**

* * *

**After a few minutes... **

The of the room opened, revealing the Chipettes in their nightgown, ready to sleep. They all went to their bed and the chipmunks doing the same. Everyone went to their respective beds, except Brittany, who went to Alvin's bed.

"Hey, Alvin."

"Hey, come on." Alvin scooted further away to give Brittany a space on his bed to sleep in.

"Are you going to sleep each other every night?" Simon asked from below our bed, the middle part of the chipmunk's triple deck.

"Yes, now do me a favor and turn off the lights, please."

Simon frowned as he jumped off the bed and turned of the lights beside their triple deck. **(Remember the epilogue of the 2nd movie?)**

"Goodnight, Jeanette." Simon said after going back to his bed.

"Good night, Simon." The bespectacled brunette replied.

"Good night, Eleanor.''

"Good night, Theodore" Eleanor and Theodore said in unison.

"Goodnight, Alvin."

"Goodnight, Brittany." She gave her a kiss to the forehead. They cuddled on each other tightly, making sure there was no empty space between their bodies. They eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Guys, How was it, my vocabularies are bad again, I haven't drank any cobra for a few days. If you ask me if I ever drink beer, I tell you that cobras are my beer and listening to songs are my drugs. Anyways, I would love it if you continue to review, give me advise, (Especially a new title for this one).**

**Thanks.**

**P.S. Chipmunk rocks.**

**P.P.S. School sucks ass-ass-ins. (No offence.)**

**I was gonna post my songs today in youtube since my profile on youtube is empty, but I got caught up on my schedule. I'm still on a domestic tour from Visayas to Luzon until May 29.**


	17. Future Mate, My hero

**Late again, sorry guys. The minute I was going to upload this, I couldn't open manage stories. Story editing disabled for 30 Minutes, so I slept. Remember when I said that this movie was before Alvin and the Chipmunks 4? Yeah, I change my mind. I hope that doesn't change anything. Thanks.**

**Reply to Mrbucktheweasel6, again. Don't bother searching my account in youtube, it's dead empty, not one video in it. I'll be sure to upload the song by May 29, if not, then sorry. But if you really insist, it's LanceWilson1000**

**Please keep reviewing, and stuff, thanks. Feel free around the review page, give suggestions, comments, encouragements, and stuff. It really helps. But no flames, please.**

**Remember what I said about this story is before Chiplash? Yeah, well forget about that, something came up.**

**Swearing has been censored.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Another good night. I actually convinced my sisters not to hide their feelings any longer. But they haven't told them yet, they were still going to tell them on prom night.

Well, it's been good, me and Alvin have started sleeping together starting now. It's good, you know, you get to be in your boyfriends arms and embrace every night. It feels good around him, I'm glad I chose him. Being closer to him gives me the feelings I rarely experience. Well, I hope Dave doesn't disagree about this.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_"Damn! I thought I threw that thing away!"_ I mentally cursed the alarm clock. I didn't wake up yet, well, I was about 50% asleep. I was also abut to bring myself back to sleep, until I felt a pair of lips kissing my cheeks.

"Brittany, Wake up..." I heard a whisper, and I knew exactly who it was. It was the melodic my boyfriend, my love, my future mate, Alvin Seville. I opened my eyes and there he was, lying down next to me, waking me up. My Blue eyes met his Hazel brown ones, his soft and silky fur of his hand met my shoulder. "Good morning, Gorgeous." I was fully awoken by the blush given to me by his compliment. "School time, Britt." He said.

"Good morning, Alvie. You're lucky I woke up on the right side of the bed today, or you would have been killed." I joked.

"So I'm lucky you woke up in my bed?" He said while sitting up from bed. I laughed. That Chipmunk has always something in him that makes me do so.

"Nope, I'm lucky to be your girlfriend, and you're lucky to be my boyfriend. I never would have slept next to you if we weren't couples." I stated.

"What the difference?" I chuckled. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, you might want to use the bathroom first, before your sisters wake up and ruin your privacy." He said.

"Privacy? My privacy wouldn't be ruined if it was you and me in there." I said, half joking.

"What!" He jumped back surprised and exclaimed.

"Haha! Get's you every time." I said, but I still meant what I said earlier, I just don't want him to think of me as a you-know-what.

"Whew... heheh, good, because next time, I'm not falling for it!" He said.

I chuckled. "Then I need to think of something else, then." I said as I sat up and got out of bed. I gathered my clothes. A light pink shirt, a pink jacket, and matching skirt. After that, I walked right to the door and blew a kiss to Alvin and gave him a wink before I went to the bathroom. Yep, my sisters are still asleep, and I can tell that, because it's awfully quiet downstairs and no one else is in the bathroom.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Heh, best girlfriend in the world, Si." I talked to Simon after finding out he was awake the whole time before Brittany left. He raised his eyebrow.

"Is there anyone else she didn't know? You know, someone you had the hots with?"He asked.

"I don't know, dude. She made all my checklist, I mean it's like all the hottest girl in the world turned into one chipmunk." I stated.

"I could say the same or Jeanette." He said while looking at the second level of the Chipette Bed. The girl he complimented as "No perfect gem can compare to her Beauty." I looked back at him.

"Jeanette? Hot? I could say that, but she's way more of a brainiac like you, if you ask me." I said.

He shot me a glare. "Everyone has their own checklists, Alvin. Brittany checked all of yours, and Jeanette did mine!"

"Did what, Simon?" We heard a voice from the other bed. To our surprise, Jeanette was awake, I mean we did see her peacefully asleep a few seconds ago. I turn my head back at Simon, to see he was already panicking and half sweating.

"Uh, h-hey, Jeanette. H-how long have you been awake?" He asked, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"I was half asleep when I heard you talking, and I didn't pay much attention *YAWN* But I did hear my name, so I woke up." She said, looking at Simon after rubbing her eyes.

"Oh,uh, that,um, heheh, yeah... It was uh a-about, umm." I held back the laughs that I was about to take at Simon. I kept holding back until I felt him stomping my foot. I knew it already meant 'Help me'.

I sighed and thought of something fast. "Uh, he means that you did his assignments long time ago." I sighed.

"But what did you mean about checking and Brittany, or at least, that's what I heard." She said. I knew I needed to think of something fast before my brother gets a heart attack. He's already sweating the hell out of him.

"Checking? He... uh... he means that Brittany got at least some of my assignments checked, and you did all of Simon's." I said.

"Oh, you're welcome, Simon." She said as she walked out of the bed and scurried to the door.

"Yeah, thank you uh, Jeanette." Simon said. We both sighed in relief as she got out of the door. "Is she gone?"He whispered. "Thank you, ALVIN!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, you can thank me by going with your plan." I said. "So what was it?"

"The plan? I already thought I said it didn't involved you."

"I saved your butt didn't I?" I said.

"It's worth everything but this."

I sighed.

* * *

**Alvin's POV School time.**

Okay, it's school again, it's time for another survival mode of the game called 'Life'. It wouldn't be so bad, though, now that I've got a girlfriend, there'd be a few chance of a school mob of girls coming after me. The prom's 4 days away, and I wouldn't go with anyone except Brittany, of course. Not that there's a problem, I just hope that my brothers find their courage to tell their girls. I'm currently walking along the hall with the gang, Brittany beside me, holding my hand. As soon as we reached the lockers, students started eyeing on us, me and Brittany. "Britt, I think we're going to be on the front page of the school newspaper." I whispered.

"We already are in front of every newspaper and magazines." She answered. I smiled.

My brothers got to our classroom, but I agreed to walk Brittany to hers. It wasn't surprising to run into a couple of jocks along the way. It was the 3 used-to-be MVPs of west eastman eagles. They were giving us glares and evil smiles. Those guys are up to no good, I can tell. As soon as got passed them, Brittany asked "They're going to play a prank on us. I know."

"Don't worry, Britt, as long as I'm around, no one's going to play a prank on you." I said.

We finally arrive at the door of her classroom. We gave each other a hug before we departed.

"As long as you're around? You're in your classroom aren't you?"

"Don't worry, if someone plays rough with you, I'll pulverize them." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Okay, thanks, DAD." She joked. I really did sound like a dad, didn't I? Yes, I sounded like a king trying to protect his greatest treasure of all.

"Brittany..." I scolded plainly.

"See you later, Alvie." She said before walking into her room. As soon as I knew she was in there, I heard the bell ring and I hurriedly scurried back to the classroom.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV lunch time at West Eastman**

After the bell for lunch period rang, me and my sisters regrouped and headed outside the classroom. Just as I was about to head outside the teacher called me in.

"Jeanette?" She called.

"Yes, Ms.?" I answered.

"Can you come in here for a second? And you too, Brittany." She said. Me and Brittany sighed as we climbed on top of her table. Eleanor waited outside the classroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Now, I know Brittany here, has been dating Alvin Seville lately. Now I would agree if you would love someone, Brittany. But I would agree more if you would love your grades even higher. Not that there's a problem, but both of your sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, have been on the top of this classroom. But like I said, not that there's any problem with your grades, nothing's wrong. I just feel like it would be better to group you three as one of the best top 5 students in this classroom. Currently, Brittany is in rank 10 out of 52. I just feel like having Brittany on the top three, but it really isn't necessary. I called you, Jeanette, to do the favor of tutoring Brittany. Again, it really isn't necessary."

I looked at Brittany. Judging by the frown on her face, she doesn't like to be tutored. The teacher did say it wasn't necessary, so I think shouldn't pressure Brittany on this one. Besides, top 10 is already pretty high.

"Um, I will, but I think we'll think about it." I said.

"Okay, you two may go." Me and Brittany sighed as we jumped down from the desk and head towards the door.

"What was that all about?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing necessary. She's just giving Brittany an advice he won't take." I answered.

"And I never will. Tutor is the last thing I'll do." She said as we walked along the empty hallways. Not much students were in sight, probably in the cafeteria.

We were just walking along the corridors on the way to lunch. That's when we were stopped by a few jocks. Ryan, Xanders, and Jeremy.

"So, Brittany, I heard you were doing Alvin." Ryan stated. He bend over and leaned towards Brittany.

"What do you want this time? Jealous?" Brittany fired back. Before we knew it, Ryan took Brittany by tail and lift her up. "Ow! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

"OW! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Brittany screamed as Ryan took her by tail and lifted her up. Her sisters tried to save her, only to be grabbed by Jeremy and Xanders.

"Hahaha! You chipmunks think your so precious. Only a single heart mend, you two are now the most popular kids in West Eastman. I thought I told Alvin to share the spotlight, but I think I'll show him what it's like to not do what I said!" Ryan stated.

"So your just jealous aren't you? You think you're gonna get away with this?" Jeanette shouted.

"Jealous? ha! Why would I be? I'm Ryan Edwards, captain of the eagles, MVP in every game." Ryan said.

"That was before Alvin came in! Ha! You really are jealous aren't you, Edwards?" Shouted Brittany.

Ryan gave a glare, an angry one. He tightened the grip on Brittany's tail, making her scream in pain.

"AAHHH! AALLVVVIINNN!" Brittany screamed helplessly as Ryan nearly broke her tailbone.

"Brittany!" Eleanor struggled to get out of Jeremy's grip, but no avail. The stronger she struggled, the more her tail would hurt.

"Haha! Don't you get it? No one else is here."

"You're never going to get away from this, Edwards! AAAAHHHH!"

"Ryan, stop it, you're hurting her!" Shouted Jeanette.

"I'm not hurting her, I'm giving her pain." He chuckled. ''Let this be a message to you chipmunks. Never mes with - AAHH!" Before he could continue, he felt something landed on his face and scratch his eye multiples times. He fell to the ground screaming, dropping Brittany in the process.

Brittany landed with a thud. She opened her eyes to see Ryan being attacked by a red blur.

"AAHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Ryan screamed in pain as the attacker kept scratching his face, leaving traces of blood red scars.

"Hold on!" Xanders dropped Jeanette down and approached Ryan to see that the thing attacking him was standing still, scratching his face. He tried to punch the red hooded chipmunk, only to have it jump away, making him hit Ryan's face instead. "AAH! YOU IDIOT!" Ryan shouted covering his face.

Meanwhile, red clad chipmunk landed on Jeremy's face, scratching his eyelids and pulling his hair out, making him a complete mess. "AAAHH! NOOOTT THE FFAAACCCEE!" He screamed, falling to the ground, breaking Eleanor free from his grip.

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Eleanor regrouped with their eldest sister. Brittany was holding her tail in pain.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Eleanor asked.

"I think he broke my tail!" Brittany exclaimed. "Is that who I think it is?" Brittany took a closer look at the red blur as it kept attacking the jocks. She examined closer, she knew who it was. "Alvin." She said.

They watched as Alvin pinned Ryan down by his shirt. He moved closer to his face with the angriest look he ever made, it even scared the three girls. He growled at Ryan's face, making him scream like a girl. "If you don't leave my girl, or any other chipmunks the f8ck alone, I swear to God and who ever else is in charge,..." He moved closer. "...I will mess your life up so bad, you're going to wish that you never even grew up into a halfbrained idiot, Mthrfkr!" He was an inch on Ryan's scratched and bloodied face and growled even harder. "Am I understood?" He growled.

"Yes." Ryan answered in a girlish tone. He's scared sh**less, no doubt.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!" He shouted even louder.

"YES YES!" Ryan screamed.

"Now get out of here, before I change my mind!" With that said, Ryan stood up and ran away, screaming. His team mates followed.

Alvin's brothers caught up to him. "Alvin, why'd you run off like - whoah." Theodore was interrupted by Ryan and two jocks running away. Simon caught a glimpse of Ryan's bloodied face and wondered.

"Wait, you did that?" Simon asked. Alvin didn't answer, he walked closer to his pink clad counter part, clutching her tail in pain.

"Alvin?" Brittany said his name while he approached her.

Alvin went closer. "Brittany, are you alright?" He said while he knelt down and reached for her tail. As soon as he grabbed a hold of it she screamed in pain.

"Ahh!" Alvin immediately pulled his hand back. "I think he broke my tail." Brittany said.

"That IDIOT!" He stood up with a clenched fist looking at the direction where the jocks ran. He was about to run to that direction, but Simon stopped him.

"Alvin, don't worry, they're gone." Simon said, holding his brother's wrist.

"I'm worried about what I might do to them, if that's what you mean, now let go of my hand, Simon." Alvin said.

"Calm down, Alvin. Take Brittany to the nurse's office. She has a broken tail, or did you forget?" Simon fired back.

Alvin sighed as he approached her female counterpart. "Brittany, are you alright?"

"Yes, Alvin, I'm fine, I have a broken tail that needs medical assistance, so yes, I'm fine." She said, sarcastically.

Alvin lifted her up, bridal style, her tail hanging and headed for the clinic. Their siblings went back to the cafeteria.

"Alvin, put me down, I can walk, you know." Brittany complained.

"Not in this condition. Alvin's girl is not going to walk around dragging or holding her broken tail." He stated.

"hehe, you're so caring, aren't you, Alvie. How'd you know I was in trouble?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not a human, Britt. I'm a chipmunk, I can hear my mate screaming in pain a mile away." Alvin answered. There was one word that he didn't know he said.

"Mate?" Brittany asked confusedly.

"I.. uh ... I-I-I mean, girlfriend." Alvin stuttered.

"Right,..." Brittany asked while he hooked a shoulder on Alvin's neck. "Thank you for saving me, Alvie."

"I'm your boyfriend, Britt, it's my job." Alvin stated.

"No, I think that's the mate's job." Brittany joked.

"Brittany.." Alvin scolded.

"Alright, future mate. How about that?" She said.

"I love you, Brittany." Alvin said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Future mate? Why?" Alvin asked.

"You did say we're chipmunks right?"

"Because we are..."

"You saved my life, you've won me over. I'd happily be the mate of a superhot rockstar who single handedly saved my life from three human bullies." Brittany stated.

Alvin didn't know what to say. The girl of her dreams offered herself totally over to him as a mate... well in the future.

"You know, I agree, future mate, I like that." Alvin said.

"I love you." Brittany leaned over and kissed him. (Not on the lips.)

"I love you too, Britt."

They approached the nurse's office. The nurse ran as soon as she saw them. "What happened?" She asked.

"Her tail's broken." Alvin answered.

The nurse looked at Brittany. "How did this happen?" She asked again.

"Okay, that is the last question before I stay still right here in silence while you patch her up. The answer is Ryan Edwards." Alvin said.

"He held it tightly I could feel it crack." Brittany added.

"Get the veterinarian down here!" She called for the veterinarian that Dr. Rubin hired when they got enrolled. "In the meantime, I'll inform Dr. Rubin."

"Thanks." Alvin answered while he lay Brittany down the bed, since the nurse's hand was too big and might hurt her tail.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. How was it? Keep your answers on the review page. Feel free to review, suggestions, comments, corrections, NO FLAMES, please.**

**Sorry for letting this come out late. I'm currently on Dumaguete, Philippines, and the connection is... um... well... snail.**

**Thank you for reading this far. J'nell, out.**

**P.S. Those who have those kind of minds, I am here to inform you that this story will not get anymore dirtier than chapter 14"Keep the snake in the hole and wait next year."**


	18. Love Puddle

**First of all, I would like to thank Phantanos for helping me with this chapter, giving me Brittany's pet name "Love Puddle" From urban chipmunks.**

**Thanks, Phan.**

**If your wondering why I didn't continue my 2nd story (not a sequel of this), it will be continued after the sequel, which, is going to take long.**

**Nothing needs to be said here, keep reviewing, feel free, suggestions, ect. **

**My parents told me they don't believe in ghosts, now they're telling me that they say a legless man flying around the mountains screaming "I will eat your brain!". Can you believe it? Since they're telling me that, I'm telling them to stop whatever they're smoking and get to a friggin' rehab. Got grounded, totally worth it.**

* * *

A 3 days passed since the attack on Brittany by the jocks, breaking her tailbone. It was revealed only to be a major sprain, nothing serious. Her tail healed fast. Meanwhile, Ryan Edwards, Xanders (His family name wasn't revealed in the squeakwell), and Jeremy Smith had gotten a 3 week suspension and couldn't step foot into the prom. Good for Alvin, since he only took something much less, he was told to perform at least one song during the prom night. For everyone else, it was more of a reward, but for Alvin, it only gave him pressure.

"Aww, don't worry, Alvin, you composed a song for Brittany in less than a day, you'll be able to compose a song in 2 days." Simon calmed him down as Alvin began scratching notes with a pencil, trying to compose the right song.

He dropped the small pencil and scratched his head. "I HAD AN INSPIRATION! But this, I was forced to do it, or I'll get detention, for sure." He said.

Simon sighed. "Just find the right inspiration, Alvin. It can be any song you want."

Alvin looked at Simon. "Dr. Rubin specifically said it had to be a love song, dance, waltz, or anything that the students can dance on! I can't just go up the stage and scream 'DIE!' with a loud metal background!" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon looked at Alvin confusedly. "Alvin, you had detention before, did you? Multiple times than I can count, and why are you afraid?"

Alvin glared. "In case you haven't notice, Simon, I have a girlfriend to take out the day after Prom. If Dave ever knows that I got detention, he'll keep me away from Brittany, for sure!" Alvin stated.

"Okay, okay, jeez, calm down." Simon raised him arms up in defense.

* * *

**Meanwhile, upstairs...**

Brittany just got inside the bathroom, joining her sisters for their evening bath.

"Hey, Britt, wanna use the bathtub?" Eleanor asked, only to get a confused look from Brittany.

"Uh, since when did we get a bathtub?" She asked.

"The sink." Eleanor answered.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked confusedly. I mean, who you use a sink for a bathtub.

"Dave said it was alright. He also said that the boys used to use it before he installed the shower." Jeanette asked from above. She was already in the sink, filled with water and soap.

"Well, if you say so." Brittany agreed. He got off her clothes and stepped inside the 'bathtub'. "Wow, it's actually pretty nice." Brittany commented.

"So, how's your tail?" Jeanette asked.

"Just a major sprain. That jerk Ryan's gonna fish food if Alvin sees him again." Brittany said.

"Um... just asking... are you sure it's all right? I mean a sprain, as I read from the book, takes a week to heal, not less than 3 days." Jeanette stated.

"I don't know, it's not painful, I can move it around freely. Maybe it's just lucky." She answered.

After a few minutes, they were still talking about how Brittany's tail healed so fast. She didn't give a much big deal about it, seeing her sisters especially Jeanette keep asking questions, it just annoys her.

"So what do you th-" Jeanette was about to ask a question again, but the annoyed auburn haired chipmunk wouldn't let her finish

"Okay, that's it. Enough questions. I'm done." Brittany stepped out of the soapy tub to the wet bathroom counter. "Why are you guys giving so much deal about my tail?"

She said while she took her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"I don't know, Britt. Just wondering." Jeanette answered.

"Don't worry," Brittany said, walking backwards facing her sisters. "My tail is completely fine it just th- whoa!" She didn't look at where she was going. She accidentally bumped on Dave's small shampoo dispenser, making it fall from the counter and land on the hard floor of the bathroom, lying down. The shampoo started dripping out and Brittany tried to go down from the counter to pick it up. But instead, she didn't notice the wet puddle on the counter. "Whoah! ahh!" Brittany slipped and landed on the shampoo puddle that dripped out from the dispenser with a loud splat. "Ow, that hurts!" Brittany exclaimed. She then stood up and took the dispenser with both arms and let it stand up.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the room.**

"I still can't think of a song! Simon, Theodore, help me out here!" Alvin asked for his brother's help.

"We helped you like fifty times, Alvin. We can't think of anything anymore!" Simon complained.

"Yeah, Alvin. Oh, why don't you ask the girls, maybe they have an idea." Theodore suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Theo." Alvin complimented. "We'll just have to wait for them to co-" Before Alvin could finish, he heard a loud splat. Alvin froze for a second before asking his brothers. "Guys, did you here that?" Alvin asked.

"That came from the bathroom." Simon said. The boys scurried straight to the bathroom to check on the girls. When they got there, the door opened and the three chipettes coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you guys alright? We heard a loud splat and we just came to check on you." Alvin said.

"It's alright, Alvin, Brittany just had a fall. She's fine." Alvin sighed. "Oh, and you might wanna take a look at that." Eleanor pointed at the bathroom floor. Alvin saw a huge spillage of shampoo. But something caught Alvin's attention, he noticed that the shampoo smears, where Brittany fell on, left a heart shaped pattern on the floor. He looked back at the chipettes and chipmunks, Eleanor had a grin. He focused his eyes on Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany." He called her. "Take a look at this."

"Huh?" said Brittany as she approached on what Alvin what looking at.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." He said, "You landed right here?" He asked Brittany.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" Brittany asked.

"You are such a love puddle." Alvin said, pointing at the puddle she left in her fall.

Brittany raised eyebrow and looked at what Alvin was pointing.

"Wow, that really is something you don't see every day!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Hahaha, it really is. You landed right here? You just formed a love puddle." They both stood there for a moment, giving comments on her fall and the heart shaped puddle she left.

After a few moments, they finally stood up and went outside. "Hey, how's your tail?" Alvin asked as they were walking along the hallway towards the room.

"Seriously," Brittany was annoyed. "...Is there anyone out there who doesn't give a deal about my tail."

"Well, the doctor said it was just a sprain. You're lucky it healed that fast." Alvin said.

"I'm lucky I had a boyfriend who saved my tail before Ryan could rip it off." Brittany stated.

"And just lucky as you are to have such a hot girlfriend, Love Puddle." Alvin emphasized Brittany's new pet name.

"Alvie, you are not calling me that." Brittany said.

"I just did. You called me 'Alvie' which makes me sound like a baby, so we're even." Alvin said.

"You can't call me 'Love Puddle' that sounds way too... I don't know... weird?"

"What are you going to do about it, Love Puddle." Alvin said.

"ALVIN!" Brittany scolded.

"Oops, sorry..." Alvin swept Brittany off her feet holding her legs in one arm, carrying her back in the other. "You're going to have to get used to this, and your new nickname, future mate." Alvin said.

"Oh, come on, Alvin, put me down." Brittany complained as Alvin carried her to the room, Bridal style.

You're going to have to get used to getting spoiled, love puddle." Alvin arrived in the room and slowly placed Brittany down.

"Oh, I think you're not gonna like me getting spoiled, Alvie." Brittany said.

"Hey, guys." They were greeted by Theodore when they got inside the room. Alvin and Brittany answered back with a smile and a wave.

"Theodore, where's Simon?" Alvin asked.

"The music room. He's been trying to help you write a new song." Theodore answered.

_"Song,... song..."_ Alvin thought as an idea of a new song came into his mind. "That's it!" Alvin exclaimed and nearly startled Theodore.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"I just got a new song, my mind is singing it right now!" Alvin answered.

"Care to tell me?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"It's a surprise, Love Puddle." With that said, Alvin ran downstairs to the music room.

"Love Puddle?" Theodore asked confusedly.

"Don't get me started." Brittany said.

Theodore laughed a little.

* * *

**Few minutes ago... music room.**

"You're on fire, Alvin! That song's awesome." Simon commented.

"I know, just one more verse and we're it." Alvin answered. "Well, I think we can do this tomorrow, can we? I'm pooped."

"Agreed." Simon answered.

Alvin placed the guitar back from where he took it. They went outside and turned off the lights. "So, you're still going with the plan?" Alvin asked.

"Tomorrow night." Simon answered.

"That's good to hear. I hope Theodore could do the same." Alvin said.

"He's still a kid, Alvin. He's our little brother."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's too young to have a girl. I mean, he's a few weeks younger, you know, before our parents left." Alvin said.

Simon caught the word 'parents' and couldn't help but ask. "You're the oldest, right? So, do you know what happened when mom and dad left?"

"Oldest? Simon, I'm only five minutes older than you, what you know about mom and dad, is what I know." Alvin answered.

"Wait, that doesn't make us twins, right?" Simon asked.

"Simon, you're taller, darker, and smarter than me, and I'm not a absent minded braniac."

"And I'm not a mindless dare devil." Simon shot back.

They both laughed as they climb up the stairs and into the room. They opened the door and saw everyone else asleep on their bed, except for Brittany who slept on Alvin's bed. Simon looked at her then back at Alvin. He gave him an evil, suspicious grin. Alvin looked at him and asked. "What?"

"You two are starting to sleep with each other? Be careful, Alvin, something might happen." Simon answered.

"What are you thinking? I would never do that to her." Alvin grinned. "...At least, not now."

"She's going to be your mate in the future, Alvin. What are you going to do?" Simon asked.

"Anything that makes her happy." He looked at the sleeping Brittany and smiled. "She makes me happy just by looking at her."

"You two never had your first kiss yet. What's the matter?" Simon asked.

"Like I said back at the party, I'm planning it, somewhere that makes her happy."

"Prom?" Simon guessed.

"Somewhere that doesn't involves you."

Simon gave him a playful shove. "You took that from me!"

Alvin laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Big love, Bro." He patted Simon's shoulder and climbed up to his part of the bed.

"Much love, bro." Simon said. "Oh, and Alvin." He called.

"Hmm?" Alvin answered.

"You two take it slow, you're still young." Simon joked.

"Watch it, Simon, you and Jeanette might be taking things a little faster than us." Alvin shot back.

Simon looked at Jeanette. She was fast asleep, she's always been a heavy sleeper compared to Brittany. "Oh, we'll make sure we do it after you guys."

"Drop it, Simon." Alvin scolded. Simon just scoffed and lied down his own bed. Alvin gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek before lying down. Brittany smiled and opened her eyes, Alvin didn't notice. "Good night, Love Puddle."

"Good night, Alvie." Alvin almost jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, hey you're awake?" Alvin asked.

"No, I'm bungee jumping, Of Course I'm awake." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Heheh, sarcasm strikes." Alvin commented.

"I know. Good night, Alvie." She went closer and laid her face on his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Love Puddle." He took his arm and laid it on her waist. Brittany grinned at the pet name Alvin gave her.

* * *

**How was it, guys? I just got back home, got grounded, but I still got my laptop. Thank you all for reviewing this story and special thanks to Phantanos for some help (written at the top.).**

**Then again, please feel free to give some comments, suggestions, reviews, feed backs, NO FLAMES! WLAY SUNOG!**

**This chapter was uploaded**

**5/29/2012**

**9:19PM**


	19. Simone or Simon?

**We are getting close to Simonette, for SxJ fans. Thank you for supporting this story through your reviews.**

**I'm still grounded, but I still have MY LAPTOP, BISHES! I couldn't go out, they said, you'll have to stay inside your room for the whole day with no fun, they said. I was like I got my laptop, fanfiction, 9gags, AATC sequels, internet, and a big chance to dis gays, so your loss, MAMASITAS! **

**Since it's Simon's POV, I added some "Smart" words that, I dearly say, is related to his personality.**

**As for Jeanette, she is a genius like Simon, but she's a girl, so I'll let her talk like other girls but with a timid personality.**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Tonight, will be the night I'm going to tell her, I will execute my plan, which I will not reveal right now. I HAVE been studying french culture, so this plan will be "Bad", and by "Bad" I mean Michael Jackson kind of bad. It will work, thanks to that french chipmunk who took over my body back at the island.

It's currently lunch time at West Eastman, I am, as usual, sitting beside my brothers on the chipmunk table, which the school made for us and the Chipettes. Well, as usual, we sit beside our counterpart, and mine, which is Jeanette. _"So, Simone was actually your boyfriend?"_ I thought, as I noticeably looked at Jeanette. She probably noticed me looking at her, since she reacted, by turned her head to my direction, our eyes made contact. I stared at those pair of amethyst colored optical which seems to sparkle even at the dark.

"Yes, Simon?" She said, timid voice was enough to take me back to reality.

I shook my head as my mind shifted back to planet Earth. "Oh, Jeanette, I was just thinking about prom. Are you still going? It's approximately 31 nine hours from now. Tomorrow, 6 o'clock, if my calculations are correct."

I could see Jeanette blink twice, "Of course, Simon, you did ask me out, right?" She said.

"Of course, I why wouldn't ask the smartest girl and school, not to mention beautiful." I widened my eyes, I wasn't suppose to say that last part. _"Simon, you may be the smartest, but you always get the most slip out of the tongue."_ I mentally cursed myself. Well, I did say it, right? Well, there's no turning back now.

"You think I'm... beautiful?" I was surprised to see her flattered. I thought she would jump back and scream.

"Uh o-of course, y-yeah. R-remember when I told you t-that e-even the perfect gem, c-cannot compare to your b-beauty." She giggled, that was the best sound I've heard in my life. I could hear Alvin and Brittany trying to hold back their laughter from the other side of the table, but I didn't mind. "Like your amethyst eyes." I mumbled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. But to my surprise, she did.

"What?" She asked. I knew I had to think of something else. She will freak out, I think.

"Uh, the uh, frogs has been n-neutralized. You know, for the science lab." I said. Well, that was a great cover up, since we were lab partners, no doubt.

"Oh,... I think we still have a lot dissecting to do." She said.

"I think I have a cream for that..." I joked. Well, she did laugh softly, but the others, I could sense, they were staring at me. I looked over at my red hooded older brother, he was giving me a face as if it was to say "I don't get it."

I looked over back at my beautiful bespectacled counter part, and tried to start a conversation. "So, can you tell me something about Simone?"

"Well, he's french, a bit of a daredevil like Alvin, and he's really sweet. Much like you, Simon." She said. I blushed at the word sweet. I could feel my heartbeat rise up as I heard her say that.

"Y-you r-really think I'm sweet?" I said as I looked at her purple bespectacled pupils. Those color has always been my favorite. Well, at least it matches my real favorite color.

"The way you asked me to the prom, that was one of the convincing moment. It's written all over you, Simon, you're smart, independent, ha-" She stopped. I wish the last word was what I think it was.

"What was that last part?" I asked.

"Uh h-h-happy, I was going to say happy."

"Oh..., about what?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just see you as a happy person, that's all." Somehow, I don't find those last two sentence convincing.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

"...not to mention beautiful." Did he just... did... wait, he just said that. Does he really... I blushed, I was flattered, I couldn't describe how I felt.

"Y-you think I'm... beautiful?" I asked.

"Of course, remember when I said that even the perfect gem cannot compare to your beauty." I blushed deeper. I giggled and hid my face, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. It was more than that, I could feel warmth all over me, especially my cheeks. "And your amethyst eyes." He mumbled. Did he just admire my eyes?

"What?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Uh... The frogs have been neutralized, you know, for science lab." I wasn't openly convinced, but I went with it, anyway.

"I think we have a lot of dissecting to do." I said.

"I think I have a cream for that." He joked. I know he has a dry sense of humor, and he's totally limitless when it comes to sarcasm, but I couldn't help but laugh at a joke that I don't even understand. I laughed softly. "Can you tell me something about Simone?" He asked.

I looked down on my lunch tray. "He's french, a bit of a daredevil like Alvin, and he's really sweet." I looked at him. "Much like you, Simon." I added. I think I flattered him.

"You really think I'm sweet?" He asked. I couldn't deny it.

"The way you asked me to the prom." I said, relating to the card he gave me. It was the most romantic card I've ever saw, and it's real. "That was one of the convincing moment." I looked at his eyes. "It's written all over your face, Simon." I continued. "You're smart, independent, ha-" I almost slipped the last part out.

"What was the last part?" He asked. That's when my adrenaline started to kick in, my heart beat so fast. I knew I had to think of something, fast.

"Uh,... happy I was going to say happy." I mentally slapped myself.

"Happy? About what?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just see you as a happy person, that's all." I said, half the truth.

_"Jeanette! What are you doing! Tell him! Tell him that you love him! Don't be lame, come on!"_ A voice coming from the back of my head. It's telling me to tell Simon what I really feel. But at the same time, my instincts tells me that I shouldn't. I don't know what to believe, my instincts, or my mind. I was in a deep thought, thinking what to obey. The voices we're too loud in my head, telling me to tell Simon. My instinct was loosing, for the first time. So I knew I had to tell him.

"Uh... S-Simon." I called his attention, my heart beating faster.

"Yes?" He answered, my heart rate increased even faster when I heard his voice, my palms became really sweaty when I saw his face.

"I-I-" I tried to tell him, but what's left of my instincts tell me not to.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Simon, I- I - I think..." I was going to say the other half of the sentence. But my instincts fought back as I heard the bell rang. Lunch period was over. "I think should go!" I shyly squirted those words out of my mouth like an octopus releasing ink as I stood up and walked away. I took my lunch tray to a pile of used ones and walk away from the cafeteria. Once I knew I was nowhere from their sight, I give myself a palm to the face. I cursed myself for having such a shy and timid personality.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV after school 5:00PM**

I'm glad that school ended. Tomorrow is prom night, I can't wait, especially when Simon is my d-date. I'm currently inside the house, waiting for time to pass. Me and Simon were the only ones here, since Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave went to buy a few clothes for tomorrow, we already had what we needed so we decided to stay. I'm currently reading a book with Simon, my crush since I met him. We we're reading Romeo and Juliet, the same book we finished two months ago before the whole island incident.

"It's the third time we read this book." Simon said.

"I don't really mind if you don't like it." I was actually the one who picked this book. The romantic contents were so much.

"No, it's okay. I can see you're enjoying it." He insisted. "Um... excuse me, I'm going to get something from upstairs. You wouldn't mind, right?" He asked.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me." I said. He jumped from the couch and went upstairs to his room. I continued on reading the book, I was currently at the part where Romeo took the poison.

After a few minutes, Simon still wasn't back. I was getting worried, even he wouldn't take long on getting something from upstairs. I heard a loud thud coming from upstairs, so I decided to check on him. I went up the stairs and called him.

"Simon? Is everything alright?" But no avail. He didn't respond. I went towards the door and knocked. "Simon, are you there?" I realized that the door wasn't locked, so I went in. The room was dark and empty. I was getting worried, Simon wasn't inside the room. "Simon? Where are you?" I walked deep into the room, trying to find a light switch.

Then suddenly, I felt a pair of hands landed on my shoulder. "Je suis ici, madamoiselle. Were you looking for moi?" I heard a voice, a familiar one, french accent, could it be? I turned back.

"Is that you, Simone?" I asked the figure behind me.

"I am who you think I am, ma cher." Is that really Simone? But how? I thought the neurotoxin already wore off. Maybe Simon bumped his head again, that would explain the loud thud. "I can see you are afraid of ze dark, madamoiselle. Let me fix you up." He walked away, and flipped the lights on.

I could see clearly, Simon was standing there, but the question is - Simon or Simone?

"Simone? Is that really you?" But before I could get an answer, a music started to play. A familiar one too. It's the music we danced back on the island. "Simone? Simon? What are you doing?" I said as he approached me and held my hands. I couldn't help but go with him. I watched as he raised my hands up chest level, I blushed, but I was confused. Is this Simon? or Simone?

"What I've wanted to do since the moment I've laid my eye all over of you." He answered my last question. All this was familiar. The music, the accent he was using, the words that went out of him.

We danced with the song and we also started singing with the song.

youtube. com/watch?v=FEkqm4W8PwM (Remove gaps)

**I say hey I'll be gone today**  
**But I'll be back around the way**  
**Seems like everywhere I go**  
**The more I see the less I know**  
**But I know one thing that I love you **  
**I love you, I love you, I love you**

Simon started singing as he threw me up in the air

**I've been a lot of places around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain**

I was in mid air, doing a perfect flower spin and I landed in his arms

**I don't wanna write a love song, for the world  
No, I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl**

We did the same moves we did back on the island

**Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
****Dancing on the in the middle of June  
My momma told to don't lose you  
Because the bestest luck I had was you**

After a few minutes, we finished dancing. We ended up on a position where Simon leaned forward and I leaned back, supported by his arms. "Simone, that was amazing. How'd you come back?" I asked.

He smiled. "Before I tell you that, mon cher, I have something to tell you since the moment I have met you." He leaned closer. "Vous etes la fleur ma vie, sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je vous aime, Jeanette." I gasped. I knew what these words mean, 'You are the flower of my life, without you, my life has without a meaning. I love you, Jeanette' tears of joy almost came streaming down my eyes. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Simone, that's the sweetest thing I've heard from you." I said. He broke from our position and gave me a hug.

"Oh, it took a lot of me to put through." I was surprised, this time, he spoke in an american accent. My eyes widened, I gasped.

"Simon?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Jeanette?" He spoke again, in an american accent. I broke out of the hug.

"Wait, are you Simon? or Simone?" I asked confusedly.

"Simone is just a part of Simon, Jeanette. I let him out, tout de suit." He answered.

"Simon, you really are Simon?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Jeanette. It's Simon." He answered.

"And did you really mean what you said?" I asked.

"Are you going to run away and think of me as crazy?" He asked, with a visible disappointment in his voice and hang his head.

I realized something. "Is that why you took so long to tell me the truth?" I asked.

"You probably think I'm crazy." He assumed.

"Simon, I've been waiting for you to tell me." I said. He raised his head up and looked at me.

"Really? You have?" He asked.

I reached over and hugged him. "Yes, Simon, I have. And you told me the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

**Simon's POV**

"Simon, I've been waiting for you to tell me." She said. I felt relieved and the weight around me slowly turned to feathers.

"Really? You have?" I asked.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around me. The last time she hugged me was the time when I gave her that card, it felt friendly. But this, it's different. I feel like the whole world around me was getting lighter, my knees felt like falling to the ground, my heart beat was faster than before, my cheeks burned up as if I was having a fever, only that it felt good. "Yes, Simon, I have. And you told me the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said. I slowly raised my arms and slowly wrapped them around her. I felt warmth around me as I returned the hug, it felt like heaven.

She pulled out and asked. "Did you really mean everything that you said?" She asked.

"Yes, and more." I said.

"What?"

"J'aime la facon dont votre couleur amethyste yeux etincelaient dans l'obscurite. Meme la plus belle fleur ne peut pas etre votre match." I said. What I said, truthfully meant 'I love the way your amethyst colored eyes sparkled in the dark. Even the most beautiful flower cannot be your match.'

"Oh, Simon. You say the sweetest things!" She exclaimed as she grabbed me again in a hug.

"Jeanette, can I say something to you, in plain English this time?" I said.

"Yes, Simon." She said as we pulled away.

"Jeanette, I had eyes for you since the day we've met. Ever since you started staying with us, I've been dying to tell you how I feel about you, but I was afraid you'd only see me as a friend. But now, since that I already told you something, there is no turning back." I sighed. "Jeanette, I- I love you."

I could see her eyes widened and gasped. "S-Simon, I-I've been feeling the same way." My cheeks burned up as I heard that sentence. "And now, I also believe, that there is no turning back." My mouth slowly opened in excitement. "... Simon, I-I- I love you, too." She hugged me again, sending me back to heaven. "I don't know what kept me on hiding these feelings I had for you. Simon, I love you too, you have no idea how happy I am, that you and I are finally it." I could felt something soggy on my shoulder, followed by a sniff from Jeanette. Is she crying?

"Jeanette, are you crying?" I asked.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Simon." She said, sniffing.

"Sorry I took so long, Jean." I said as she hugged me tighter. I patted on her shoulder. "Now, we better head downstairs."

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Yes, I think we should."

We slowly walked to the door, hand in hand. As we got out, I wrapped my arm on Jeanette's back and swept her off her feet.

"Simon? What are you doing." She said as I lifted her up. I was practically doing what Alvin did on his first night with Brittany.

"You're not walking down a flight of stairs, are you? I'm taking you downstairs in my arms, and you better get used to it because I'll be doing it every time" I said.

"Oh, Simon. It's really not necessary."

"Hahaha..." I laughed mischievously as I her downstairs. I set her down on the floor next to the couch. We climbed up the sofa and continued reading our book.  
After a few minutes, Jeanette felt sleepy.

"Jeanette, do you feel like sleeping?" I asked.

"No, it's alright, let's just stay here. I just want to be with you." She said as she lay her face on my shoulder and continued reading. I felt warmth through my nerves. I took my hand and wrapped it around her stomach, making her lay her face on my chest. I felt something I didn't understand. Is this what Alvin felt when he and Brittany did this? Is this love? After a few moments, Jeanette fell asleep on me. I slouched a bit to make her comfortable around my chest. This feeling is overwhelming me, I felt like the world has lost weight, I could feel the slightest breeze blowing around me. This feeling was making me fall asleep, and I did."

* * *

"Hey, guys we're home." Alvin announced as he walked through the cat hole. He walked into the couch to see what was on the T.V. But his thought change when he saw what was on the couch. "Hey, Brittany. Come, quick!" Alvin whispered loudly.

"What is it, Alvie?" Alvin pointed at the couch. What Brittany saw made her awe in sweetness. It was Jeanette lying down on Simon's chest with a book beside them. Simon's hand was on the side of Jeanette's stomach.

"Aww, they look so sweet together." Alvin said.

"What's so sweet?" Eleanor jumped in and saw something that made her jaw drop. "Well, just because they're like that it doesn't mean they confessed."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Alvin said. They climbed onto the couch to try and wake them up. "Simon, Simon!"

Simon snorted. "Huh, what?"

"Simon? Is everything alright?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, sorry, were we interrupting?" Alvin said sounding innocently.

"What, no, it's okay." Jeanette yawned. "Oh, Jeanette, we better head upstairs, you look so drowsy."

"*YAWN* Alright, let's go." They both climbed out of the couch and walked to the stairs.

Alvin and Brittany looked at Eleanor. "That doesn't prove anything!" Eleanor exclaimed. They looked back at the two new couples, they were shock to see Simon lifting Jeanette up, carrying her up the stairs. Both chipmunks looked back at the green clad chipette. Eleanor did a face slap.

* * *

**Okay, how was it. Good? Please put your comments on the reviews. Thank you all for reading this far, this chapter is dedicated to all SxJ Simonette fans. This chapter was finished on 5/30/12 4:09AM.**

**Thank you for reading this far, J'nell out.**


	20. Open Truth

**Reply to mrbucktheweasel6,**

**I wouldn't like to answer the first question. I can only answer your second and third question**

**2. No, they won't. But they will be seeing him getting scared to death.**

**3. Mate? By mate, do you mean two animal couples living together? Because that's what I meant. But, yes, the answer to your third question is MAYBE There will be a sequel that has something in relation with chapter 14. But that depends if I get enough reviews for the first two chapters.**

**Hope that answers your questions. Keep asking more. I'm sorry if I'm not able to answer your question, I wouldn't like to spoil anything now, would I?**

**Keep reviewing, guys. Feel free to ask questions, give suggestions, comments, and other stuff that doesn't involve flames.**

**Stan, out.**

**P.S. Question, is it possible for human beings to grow a furry tail?**

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

I appreciate Simon's act of concern. He knew that I was feeling a bit drowsy, so he lifted me up while he walked up the stairs. I'm so lucky to finally have someone like him. He said the most romantic things to me. I couldn't get it out of my head. It's just like when I see him, my first priority was walk up and feel him. I feel so safe around him, especially when he has his arms around me.

Once we got to the end of the stairs, he placed me down and wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we walked towards the door. He walked me up to my bed and tucked me in. I looked into his eyes, when I see those pair of bespectacled beryl colored optical, my mind already wants to say 'I love you'.

"Goodnight, Jeanette. I love you." That last sentence he said nearly made tears run down from my eyes. Tears of happiness brought by love.

"I love you too, Simon." He gave me one last hug and a peck to the cheeks before he went to his own bed. Then again, happy tears ran down to my cheeks. I just couldn't believe I had what I wanted, Simon.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"Haha, I knew Simon had it in him!" Cheered Alvin as he saw his brother carrying her counter part up in bridal style to the room.

"Had what, Alvin?" Theodore asked. He didn't see what Simon did.

"Simon confessed, Theodore. To Jeanette." Brittany answered.

"How'd you know?" asked Theodore.

"Jeanette slept on top of Simon, and Simon carried Jeanette upstairs. Now, tell me how that doesn't mean love." Brittany answered.

Theodore thought of Eleanor for a moment. He was wondering where she was, she's not in the house.

Alvin went closer. "That leaves only you and Eleanor. Go, now. The prom is tomorrow night." He whispered.

"Where is she?" Theodore asked.

"Outside. She really needs company right now. I think you're fit for the job, Theo."

"Okay" Theodore agreed. He jumped of the couch and went towards the door. Before he walked through the cat hole, he looked back at Alvin. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course, I am." Alvin answered.

Theodore stepped outside and saw Eleanor sitting on the porch. He took a deep breathe and approached her. "Eleanor?" He called.

"Oh, Theodore, I didn't see you there." She said.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, not at all. Why are you here?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore sat down beside Eleanor and both stared at the lawn. "I was just checking on you, I was worried. It's just not like you to step out."

"You were worried about me, Theodore?" Eleanor asked. Theodore nodded in agreement. "Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because you're my bestfriend." Eleanor frowned at the word 'friend'. She didn't want to be friends with Theodore, she wanted to be something more. "Are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, Theodore. I just get tired of the fact that I always get things last." Eleanor looked down. "I mean, just because I'm the youngest, it doesn't mean I have to get the last ones, right?" Theodore nodded as he slowly placed an arm on her shoulder, it gave Eleanor a shiver. "Do you always get things last, too?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know. I really don't mind." Theodore answered. It was enough to cheer her up. "You're pretty upset of getting something last. What is it?" He asked.

Eleanor didn't want to answer. She was too afraid to say it. Theodore saw that Eleanor didn't want to speak up, so he left it that way.

_"Now is the time, Theodore. Tell her, now!"_ Theodore could hear Alvin's voice from his head. It left him confused._ "But I can't, if I do that, she might run away." _Theodore answered back to the voice.

_"Trust me, Theodore. You can do it! Don't be afraid, don't hide from it!"_The voice said to him.

Theodore let out a sigh of agreement. He looked at Eleanor, she was looking at the lawn, it reminded both of them of their favorite color. They always had a lot in common. There was silence between them.

_"Ellie, you can do it! Show him that you're both more than just friends."_ She could hear a voice that sounded like Brittany from her head. _"I can't. I can't risk losing my only bestfriend!"_ Eleanor thought back.

_"Eleanor, you will lose your best friend, I assure you. But your bestfriend will become something more. Something special. Listen to me, Eleanor, you can't keep hiding your feelings forever! You have to let it out or it will remain inside of you and haunt you from the inside." _The voice said.

Eleanor agreed. She waited for all her fear to go away. The same goes for Theodore, he was also building up a pile of courage for Eleanor.

Both of them gave a loud sigh.

"Theodore, there's something I have to-"  
"Eleanor, there's something I have to They both said in unison. They both let out a laughing expression and gave consideration to each other.

"You first." Eleanor suggested.

"Well, there's something I've been waiting to tell you the whole time." Eleanor listened. "But I just couldn't, I was afraid of losing my only best friend." Eleanor's eyes widened, she has an idea of where this conversation led. She continued to listen. "I've been waiting for the right time. But now, I don't think that time's going to come." Eleanor's heart beat faster. She could feel herself burn up. "Now, I don't want to wait for that time, anymore." He sighed. "I'm going to say it." Eleanor felt like she could faint any moment as he said that. "Eleanor, I..." Eleanor slowly gasped and took in air as Theodore was about to say what she was thinking he might say.  
"...I want to be... something more than just your best friend." Eleanor was sweating up already, but Theodore wasn't finished. "I want to be someone you might love. Because I do. I love you, Ellie." Eleanor gasped and her eyes widened even further, she smiled happily as she heard that. Theodore looked at her, he couldn't figure out her expression.

"Th-Theodore..." She stuttered

"You're probably going to hate me, aren't you?" Theodore assumed. She said nothing. He sighed. "I know, you hate me, you don't want to be my friend anym-"

"Theodore.." Eleanor cut him off.

"I know I sound crazy. It's just th-"

"Theodore, no. You're not crazy" Eleanor cut him off again. "I... I was going to say the same thing to you."

Theodore looked up. "Really? Y-you mean you..."

"Yes, Theodore, I feel the same way. I... I don't know what to say. I l- love you too, Theodore." Eleanor said.

Theodore gasped. "Y-you do t-too?" He stuttered.

Eleanor nodded.

Theodore placed his hands in his pockets. "W-were still friends, are we?" He asked.

"No, Theodore." Eleanor answered. This disappointed Theodore greatly. "We're more than that." Theodore's eyes widened as Eleanor gave lounged up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We are?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, I just wondered what took us so long." Eleanor said without breaking away from the hug.

Theodore wrapped her arms around her, tightening the hug. They felt warm all over each other's body. They were too stuck in heaven that they didn't notice Alvin stepping out of the cat hole.

"Hey, Theo is ev- Oh..." He stopped as he saw the two new couples.

Theodore and Eleanor didn't look. To them, they were the only ones outside, no one else.

"Brittany..." Alvin called as he scurried back inside.

* * *

Alvin stepped out to check if Theodore's alright. They were taking much time than he thought. When Alvin stepped out of the cat hole, he knew he was interrupting something.

"Hey. Theo, is ev- Oh..." He stopped as soon as he saw Theodore and Eleanor in each others arms, not paying attention or not even knowing he's there. He let out a grin as he knew that a new love team was formed. "Brittany..." He called his pink clad counterpart as he scurried back inside. He climbed up the couch and approached Brittany.

"Hey, Love puddle." He called her by her new pet name.

"What?" She answered.

"Take a look at outside." He said.

"Huh?" Brittany gave a confused expression.

She stood up and jumped from the couch. She scurried up to the window that was beside the door. She took a peek and what she saw gave her a surprise expression. She caught a glimpse of Theodore kissing her youngest sister on the cheeks. "Wow, Alvin, they work fast." Brittany commented.

Alvin walked up behind Brittany.

"That little guy's got it in him." Alvin said as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Well, let's give them a proper privacy. If they see us here, Eleanor won't be happy about it." Brittany suggested.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. You coming?" Alvin invited.

Brittany gave a playful glare and a grin. "Want to catch me first, Alvie?" With that said, Brittany jumped down from the window and ran upstairs.

"Ohh, with pleasure." Alvin said as he darted after Brittany upstairs.

Brittany tried hard to outrun her boyfriend, but he was quickly gaining. She tried to run faster, only to be trapped around a corner. She looked behind and Alvin was only a meters away.

"I'm winning, Brittany. Why don't you make this easier and touch my paw." Alvin issued Brittany's surrender.

Brittany went closer to touch Alvin's paw. But as soon as he tried to reach for her, she jumped backwards and dashed away behind him. "Oops? Fell for it, Alvie." She said playfully.

"Britt, come on!" Alvin complained.

Brittany ran for the stairs with Alvin closing up on her. She scurried down with all four paws dropped down, heading downstairs. Once she got there, Alvin was a few meters behind her. She tried to run faster, but Alvin jumped up and pounced on her. They both stumbled on the floor with a thud. They panted for air, Brittany knew she lost. She flipped over to turn around and saw lying Alvin on top of her.

"Are you really this playful?" Alvin asked.

"Are you always this kind of a daredevil. Seriously, you could have broke my tail again." Brittany complained playfully.

"That's just me." The pair laughed.

* * *

"I think we should go back inside." Eleanor suggested.

Theodore nodded in agreement. The both scurried back inside through the cat hole. As soon as they emerge, they saw something that surprised them. Brittany was lying on the floor with Alvin on top of her.

"Let me guess, we interrupted something." Eleanor said.

Brittany and Alvin looked at them and stood up. "No, not at all. We were just playing a game." Alvin stated.

"Right... game. I can see that." Eleanor sarcastically said, earning a glare from both chipmunk. The green clad couples ignored them and walked upstairs.

"Oh, Eleanor." Brittany called.

Eleanor stopped and looked at her.

"Congratulations to both you." Brittany said. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other and blushed.

Eleanor smiled at Brittany. "Thank you, Britt." After saying that, her smile turned into a frown "But you didn't have to spy on me!"

Alvin and Brittany broke a grin and watch the new couples make their way upstairs.

"I think we should go upstairs now." Alvin said. Brittany nodded. The two hot heads followed the green clad couples to the room.

* * *

**I think... well, never mind. But please keep your reviews coming. 7:50pm 5/30/2012**

**I had no time to recheck. Please, if you see any errors, un understandable sentences, grammar errors, spellings, please send them to me in a private message so I may re-edit the chapter and fix it.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP MORE COMING!**


	21. Bespectacled couple's first night

**I hope this story isn't losing interest. **

**Please keep reviewing, it really helps me. Thank you.**

**This chapter took place right after the previous one.**

**Joe, out.**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

Everyone's finally complete. Theodore just got Eleanor about a few minutes ago, and I think Simon told Jeanette before we even got home. This night was filled with the happiness of my brothers and their new found girlfriends. Well, I'm glad me and Brittany aren't the only couple anymore.

"Good night, Love puddle." I said my warm goodnight to my beloved counterpart sleeping beside me. I kind of like the new nickname I gave her. I gave her that because of the small heart shaped puddle she left on the bathroom when she fell.

"Good night, Alvie." She replied, calling me 'Alvie'. Why does she use that nickname on me. Seriously, it makes me sound like a baby. Heh, well, since it's only her who's going to call me that, I really don't mind.

Ever since I made that performance for her back at the staples center, she became my girlfriend and for some reason, she began sleeping with me on my bed. Not that I have a problem with that, but Dave isn't going to like it. Well, we aren't caught yet, are we? I think I'll just enjoy it before he gets here and take her to a separate room.

"Alvin?" I heard the beautiful high pitched voice of my soon-to-be mate.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What are you going to do after the prom?" She asked. I smiled. I was hitching up to take her out somewhere special, but it would be a surprise.

"Well, I was patching up to give you a surprise. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." I said.

"That better be worth the wait." She wrapped her arms around me as I was facing her front side. "I'm so lucky when I'm with you." A smile broke on my face. I returned the embrace she gave me by placing my hand on her waist. I felt warmth around me as she slowly moved her face near my chest, just below my neck.

"I'm lucky to have you." I whispered as I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Simon's POV **

**"Enchante, madamioselle. A kiss." **

**"What I've wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes all over of you."**

**"Pour quoi, I cannot imagine a better roof over our heads, than the stars in the sky."**

**"HOLD ON, JEANETTE! VIENS, MA CHER!"**

**"I thought it would look nice on you, but now I've realized even the most precious gems cannot compare to your beauty."**

**"Who can say, when I am with you, all I can hear is the beating of my own heart."**

**"What is a little rain, hmm? We cherish the water for it is water, that nurtures the flower."**

**"No, My name is not Simon. It is SIMONE!"**

I gasped as I woke up from my sleep. I opened my eyes, I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard voices in my sleep that woke me up, a french accent, high pitch, like mine, was it Simone's voice?

I sighed as I wiped of the sweat on my forehead. I flipped over to the left side of my bed to get a comfortable position. As I turned to the left, I was surprised when I landed my hand on something hard. I opened my eyes again, I saw a figure on my bed. I rubbed my eyes to get a better vision, and close enough, there was someone there, not just anyone, it was a purple blur from what I can see through my vision without my glasses. I rubbed my as again as I reached for my glasses lying down on my right. I quickly placed them on my snout. I blinked twice and looked over at the figure that was beside me, I was surprised to see her.

"Jeanette?" I exclaimed as I saw her next to me,... on my bed... sleeping with... me. Her ear flinched as she heard my voice, her eyes slowly fluttered open (She slept with her glasses on) and met mine. She sat up.

"Oh, S-S-Simon. I'm sorry, I I hope you don't mind." She said, clasping her hands.

"J-J-Jeanette, wh-what bring you here." I asked as I suddenly felt awkward.

''I just, um... I just felt the need, t-to be with you." She said in a timid, awkward voice. "Sorry, if you want I could go back to my bed." She sounded disappointed.

I felt guilty hearing her voice like that. "N-no, Jeanette, if y-you really want to then..." I insisted, after hearing her disappointment made me feel guilty.

"Simon, if you really don't want to I can go back..." She said.

"N-no, really, it's okay, I don't mind." Actually I do, nothing bad, it just feels awkward, but the last thing I want was to disappoint her again.

"Thank you, Simon." She said as she lied back down on my bed. "It's just that, now that we're together, I just didn't want to hide my feelings anymore. I just feel like I need you close by. I just feel safe when I'm around you." She said those words, enough to make me feel warmth and sudden change in heartbeat.

"J-Jeanette, yo- you really feel that way?" I asked.

"I need you, Simon." I was shocked when I heard her say that. I felt butterflies in my stomach, my heart was expanding and contracting at a very rapid rate.

"You n-need me?" I slowly asked.

"Not just need you, I want you." My eyes widened, I slowly took in air. She placed her paw around my chest, as soon as she did, I felt my body burned up, especially my cheeks.

_"Sh-she wants me? She really does? Does that mean she... wants me... as her..." _I gulped.

"I l- l- love you, Simon." I slowly gasped as I heard. "I-I-I, m-me too, J-Jeanette." I stuttered. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

****"I - I n-need you, S-Simon." I stuttered. It took a lot of me to say it, a lot of courage.

"You need me?" He asked.

I took a deep breathe. "N-not just need you, I-I-I want you." I needed all the courage I had in me to say it. I hope it was worth it. I slept with him because I just felt the need to be closer to him. When I was on my bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Simon. Now that I'm beside him, I will make our first night special.

I landed my paw on his chest, making me feel something I've never felt before, I couldn't explain it. **(Neither could I - Joe)**. I felt more comfortable when I'm with him that being alone on my bed.

I took a deep breathe to say my last goodnight before I could drift out of consciousness and go to sleep. But whatever I say, the only words that came out was "I love you, Simon." I was going to say my goodnight, but instead, these words came out.

"I - I... m-me too, Jeanette. I love you too." That was good to hear. I felt his paw landed on mine that was on his chest as I slowly drifted sleep. This was the best night I ever had!

* * *

**How was it, people? Good? or the other word? Please keep your reviews coming, it would really help me upload a new chapter faster. Thank you for reading this far, I want you to know that this story is almost over, but don't worry there is an upcoming sequel that will be released directly after the last chapter of this story. I will give you the title on the last chapter.**

**12:09AM, good afternoon for the yanks. 5/31/12 Songs have not been uploaded yet.**

**J'nell, out.**


	22. When nightmares strengthens love

**I'm sorry if this chapter is... I won't say, but the thing is, I don't know how Theodore thinks, I only understand Eleanor better.**

**Keep reviewing, thank you.**

* * *

**Eleanor's dream**

I was in school, it was lunch time, me and Theodore were sitting together in one table.

"Theodore, I like you." I confessed to my green clad counterpart.

"Of course, you do, Ellie. We're best friends, and all." He answered, he didn't understand what I meant.

"No, Theodore. I don't like you as a friend."

"What do you mean, Ellie?" He asked.

"I love you, Theodore." It took a lot of me to say. I didn't know how he would react after I said that, I hope he understands. But I was shocked to see his expression, his eyes widened and he gasped, his mouth was wide open, he wasn't happy.

"B-but, Eleanor..." He stuttered.

"I know you love me too, Theodore." I assumed. I took his paw and held it in mine. But I was shocked when he quickly pulled his hand away. He stood up, quickly, and looked at me like I did something wrong.

"N-no! Eleanor, I- I can't love you! You can't love me! We're friends!" He exclaimed. I was in wide shock, I can't believe, after all we've been through, he still see me as a friend. But I wasn't going to give up yet.

"B-but, Teddy bear, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I gasped.

"B-but..." Before I could finish, he ran away, leaving me alone, lost, and feeling stupid. The other students looked at me.

"OOOOHHHH! FOREVER ALLOOONNNEEE!" They teased.

"Hey! Eleanor! Got friendzoned?" A certain student said. I said nothing, that's when they started throwing things at me. I didn't do anything, I just looked down.

After a few moments, everything around me disappeared. I was someplace else, someplace dark and empty.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, ELEANOR!" I heard a voice, Theodore's voice. I looked around, but I only see peer darkness.

"I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU, ELLIE!" I heard the voice again. I knelt down and cried.

"KEEP CRYING, IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU. I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" It said. I covered my ears.

"STOP IT! STOP!" I screamed with my ears covered.

"GO AHEAD! SCREAM! YELL! No one can hear you, don't you get it? Your all alone!" Even with my ears covered, I could hear that voice as if it was inside my head.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, I want it to stop!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He let out an evil laughter.

"Stop it! PLEASE, STOP IT!" I screamed and begged harder.

"I won't stop. Hahaha, you've been through a lot, telling me that you love me, but like I give a damn thing!"

"NNOO!" I yelled.

"Exactly, I don't. I hate you!"

"NNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

**End of Dream**

"AHH!" Eleanor screamed as she sat up from bed, waking up from her nightmare. She breathed hard and looked around. She sighed. "Just a dream, a nightmare." She looked at the alarm clock and it read 3:14AM. She looked at the lowest part of the chipmunk bed and saw Theodore lying down, peacefully.

She stood up from her bed and approached the sleeping Theodore. She didn't want to wake him up, but she felt like she had to.

"Theodore... Theodore..." She whispered. Theodore's eyes slowly fluttered open and met her.

"E-Ellie? What?" He asked.

"I - I had a nightmare. C-can I sleep with you?" She asked.

Theodore blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. "Sure, you can." Theodore agreed too easily, much to Eleanor's surprise.

"Are you sure? You're not bothered?" She made sure she wasn't a bother.

"Of course not. I have nightmares all the time, I always sleep with Dave when I wake up." Theodore moved further to give Eleanor a space in his bed. Eleanor took the space and lied down.

"So, what was your nightmare all about?" Theodore asked.

"I-It was when I told you that I love you. You ran away. After that, you kept saying that you didn't love me, that you hate me, an-" Eleanor didn't continue.

"Ellie, It's alright. It's just a dream. I would never say I hate you." Theodore hugged her to comfort her

"R-really, Theodore. You won't hate me?"

He nodded. "I promise."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around Theodore's big body, returning the hug.

"I love you, Eleanor. I said that before, I'll say it today." He said.

"I love you too, Theodore." She replied and tightened the hug. The act of comfort, turned to a cuddling session for both of them. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it this was too short. Those two are too open to each other, that no words are needed to be said to describe how they feel. I hope you understand, thank you.**

**Keep reviewing, next chapter will be uploaded in the next few hours.**

**Stan, out.**


	23. Agreement

**If I did something wrong about the prom schedule, please bare with me for I never had been to one. My school thinks their so religious that they can't tolerate young couples and they see love as the beginning of immorality. Well, if they think they're too religious, immorality is the last thing they should worry about, I can see that students have been beating each other up and swearing at each other for no reason. You think that's religious? Well, I'm one of those students. Not the beating up part, no, I've never been to a fight, (Except in 3rd grade where I got my teeth crooked badly) I merely swear at people and I can see that's enough to scare the daylights out of their eyes.**

**Sorry if I messed up a prom schedule. Prom is going to happen at night, right? So, I assume that there will be no classes in the morning, and afternoon.**

**So, we good? Keep your reviews up and running and I'll keep my story updated on short notice.**

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

Ever since he told me, I feel like a change chipmunk. Every time I was with him, all my shyness and timidness magically disappeared. Like, now, I'm sleeping beside him. I don't know, my instincts told me that I needed to be with him, so I did what I was told. Well, I'm glad he didn't have any problem with it. Tonight was my best night, and it's only going to get better tomorrow night. I can't believe he was even capable of doing what he did a few hours ago.

I lied down on his arm, landed my paw directly on his chest, I felt something I never felt before. The warmth around me intensified, my cheeks burned up, bolt of electricity dancing around my paw to my shoulders, there was a soothing sensation around me that eventually made me fall asleep.

**DREAM**

_Me and Simon were at the beach. We sat down on the bench, Simon wrapped his arms around my shoulder while we looked over to the horizon. The orange colored sun met the low tides of the ocean, it gave us a romantic background._

_"It's beautiful, don't you think, Simon?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder._

_"It can't compare to your beauty." I blushed as he gave the compliment. I looked over at him with a smile on my face, he looked at me back. "You know, your eyes are one of the countless things that makes you beautiful." He said. This is the best day of my life._

_"What're the other reasons why you like me?" I asked._

_"You're shyness, timidness, with that personality, I think you're cute." I giggled._

_"That's all?" I asked, trying to sound disappointed._

_"Well, your laughs, your giggles are the best music I've heard. Your voice has those qualities that none of your sisters have, your fur color, we have a lot in common,... it's quite a long list. You want me to keep going?" I blushed even deeper._

_"Well, if you want me to blush to death, love would be my cause of death, you would be my killer." I joked._

_"Hahaha, I never thought you could say something that funny, Jeanette."_

_I looked at him and smiled. We looked at each other for a moment._

_"Jeanette, you complete me." I blushed even deeper._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"That I love you, you fill the missing spot inside me." He said. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to a warm embrace. Immediately, I felt at ease, around his arms, I feel like I could melt. I returned the hug, and tightened it. We were so close to each other. There was silence between us as we continued embracing each other. After moments, we pulled away. We looked into each other's face, our eyes met. We slowly leaned our faces forward. I could feel my heart beat twice as faster than before as our face grew closer. I closed my eyes, a tingle on my nose tells me that my snout is only less than an inch away from his. I moved forward, closer, and closer, until I could feel a pair of lips pressed against mine. Our lips finally met, I can't believe it, I'm actually kissing Simon. I didn't breath, I was afraid that everything would stop if I did. I kept my eyes closed, my heart nearly pounded itself out of my rib cage, my tail rose up in reaction. I felt surprised as I felt his tongue slithe-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

**END OF DREAM**

"GAH!" I was startled awake from that best dream I had by the alarm clock. That dream felt so real...

"Oh, sorry, let me get that." I heard a voice from the top part of the bed, it was Alvin. He got up and pressed the snooze button.

"Thank you, Alvin." I heard a voice thanking Alvin for snoozing the alarm clock, probably Brittany.

I sat up from the bed. I raised my paw on my forehead. My fur was wet, I was probably sweating myself as I slept. I just hope I didn't soak his bed. I looked over to my right, Simon was still peacefully asleep. I smiled as I saw him lying down on a cross position, his mouth opened widely. God, he sleeps heavy, I think he's cute. Well, since not everyone else is awake yet, I'm think I should go back to sleep.

I lied down again, this time my I laid my face on Simon's chest. It felt better and comfortable on his hard chest than this soft pillow.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany**

**Alvin's POV**

"You know, I think Simon and Jeanette are sleeping together." I said to Brittany.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"See for yourself." I said. She sat up and looked down from the side of the bed.

"Oh, you're right..." She looked at me and smiled. "Copycats..." She teased.

"Come on, we better head down." I suggested, only to get a disappointed look from Brittany.

"Oh,... come on, I wanna stay here with you." She said.

"But..." I nearly protested, until I she widened her eyes and placed a sad look on her mouth, giving me a 'Puppy dog' face. "But... w- but - oh, come on, Don't give me that look." I complained. But she didn't stop, she kept looking at me with that completely adorable, widening her eyes even more. I couldn't say no to such an adorable look, I just don't have the will. "Oh, alright!" I gave up and agreed. She happily smiled and lied down on my shoulder and placed her hand on me.

"You got that from Theodore, didn't you?" I asked. That look she gave me reminds me of Theodore when he used it to get Dave to wear the necklace he made for him.

"I did say you'd barely say no. And you didn't." She said.

"I can never say no to you, Love Puddle." I said.

"I'll make sure it stays that way, Alvie."

* * *

**Simon's Point of view**

I slowly opened my eyes, my senses coming back to me as I woke up. I looked at the window, probably 9:30. I blinked twice and felt something against my chest. It was... soft. I raised my head and looked over my body, what I saw made me blush completely. What I remembered before I slept, Jeanette had her head on my shoulder, now fer face was on my chest. Judging by her breathing and light movements, I can tell that she's not asleep.

"J-Jeanette?" I called.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, Simon, you're awake."

"No, I'm bungee jumping." Morning sarcasm strikes on me again.

"Sarcastic." She commented and laughed softly.

"So, you sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep I've had, now that I'm with you. I got the best dream." She said.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Our first date..." She said.

"heheh, you'll have to wait 'till weekend, Jean. How's Saturday?"

She sat up. "Wait, are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Hmmm... maybe?" I said.

She giggled softly, God, I love that sound. "Sure, Saturday's alright." She said. She lied down beside me.

"When should I pick you up?" I joked. (We live together, remember?)

"Simon, I live here."

"Haha, just messing with you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer. She followed in return. We cuddled each other, enjoying the moment.

I heard footsteps from outside heading towards the room we're in, but I didn't mind. As soon as the door swing open, I looked up and saw Dave.

"Hey, guys, aren't you gonna come down an- whoah!" He stopped as he saw us. Me, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany. I could tell by his expression, he wasn't amused.

"I thought I told Alvin, specifically not to sleep with a certain chipette." He said.

"Don't worry, Dave, we're just sleeping with our girlfriends." I said.

Dave sighed. "Simon, not you too!"

"It's fine, Dave. We came to them." Brittany stated.

Dave sighed again. "Alright, first, Alvin and Brittany, next, Simon and Jeanette... now please, break it up before Theodore and Eleanor falls into your influence!"

Alvin and Brittany laughed. "Too late, Dave." Brittany pointed at Theodore's bed.

Jeanette and I looked down. Under Theodore's blanket, there was a large bulge. Dave walked towards the bed and pulled the blanket and revealed a sleeping Theodore and Eleanor cuddling each other.

"Whoa, way to go, Theodore." I cheered on my sleeping brother.

"That's my brother!" Alvin said from above.

We looked at Dave, his palm was already on his face and we could clearly hear him giving up a loud sigh. "Alright, alright, I can't argue with six talking chipmunks. Do whatever you want." Dave finally agreed. "But be careful, if something happens to the girls, I'm not buying any excuses, am I clear?" Dave said.

"Sure, Dave." Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

"Yes, Dave." Jeanette said.

"I have no such intentions, Dave." I said.

"Good, now come down and eat breakfast, it's getting cold." Dave said.

"We'll be right down." I said.

* * *

**Okay, not much what you were expecting, I think. I hope I get more of your reviews, thank's for reading.**

**I would like to thank Phantanos for letting me use a certain scene from his story "Trouble with uncle harry."**

**7:39PM, Good morning, yanks. 5/31/12 (I still hate school)**

**Thank you for reading this far. It ain't the end yet, it's far from over. Sequel coming up. (Don't worry, it's rated T)**


	24. Promenade

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Keep reviewing, it really means a lot to me and the story.**

**I added a new chapter for my other story "Love or Heaven". Actually, it's just a trailer.**

* * *

**Alvin's Point of view**

Well, everything's been good. Prom's tonight, my brothers have their girls, and no one is ever going to mess us up again at school. And yeah, Dave agreed to let the Chipettes sleep with us, well, partly agreed.

Me and Brittany were just lying down, not sleeping, but hanging out, holding, nuzzling, anything we can think of doing. She just wants to be with me, I think. Well, it's strange that the Jeanette and Eleanor slept with my brothers on their first night, so did Brittany on our first night. Maybe that's just animal instincts.

I looked over at my 'soon-to-be mate'. She was lying down on my shoulder, placing a paw on my chest. We laid here in silence, so did Jeanette and Simon, but Eleanor and Theodore, still asleep. Me and Brittany did nothing, just silence, hugging, lying down, silence. (Yeah I already said that)

"Hey, Britt, are you sure you don't want to get breakfast?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Aww, can't I stay here with you?" She said. She looked at me with that look again. Her eyes widened, her mouth gave a sad curve._ "Alvin! Don't look into those eyes! Their evil!"_ My brain joked. But as soon as I looked at that face, I couldn't look back, it was too adorable.

"Please, Brittany, don't give me that look." I said. She didn't answer, she just looked at me with those widened eyes that shined like sapphires, that's when I knew I could never say no. I sighed. "Look, why don't we get something to eat, then we can stay here on this bed for the whole day." I negotiated.

"Alright, Alvie." She broke away from that 'puppy' face and agreed.

We got up from bed and hopped down. We walked towards the door, and down the stairs, Simon and Jeanette followed. Downstairs, we were greeted by Dave on the couch. "Hey, guys, breakfast's on the table."

We went to the chipmunk table, sat down and ate breakfast. As soon as we finished, we sat down in the living room with Dave, who seemed to have all his attention to a boring cooking show. We sat there for a couple of minutes until Brittany broke the silence.

"Hey, Alvin, you promise you'd hang out with me upstairs." She reminded me of that little negotiating I did.

"Sure, come on, let's go." We hopped of from the couch and scurried our way to our room.

Once we reached the door, Brittany spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot, I didn't take a bath last night."

I sniffed her body and gave her a confused look. "Really? You smell fine."

"But I don't feel fine. Can you please go with me?" She asked.

"Where to?'' I asked.

"The bathroom. I want us to take a bath together." She said. I jumped back in shock.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Haha, gets you every time." I sighed. Darnits, she got me again. Well, luckily, I was prepared if she ever says this joke again, and luckily, I had a comeback.

"You know, if you want to take a bath together, well, we could. Do you want to?" I said.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. I jumped back again. I was expecting her to have the same reaction that I had.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed again.

"Haha, you can never think of a good comeback, can you, Alvie." I sighed in relief,... again.

"Alright, I give up, I can never win against a girl, especially when that girl is you." Brittany giggled.

"Can you at least wait for me in the bedroom?" She said.

"Sure, anything for you."

Brittany scurried to the bathroom and did her thing.

I went inside the room and lied down in my bed while I wait for her. _I hope she didn't forget her towel, this time."_ I thought._  
_

After a few minutes Brittany went into the room, fully bathed. But the thing is, she's still wearing her pajamas.

"Britt, why are you still in your nightgown?" I asked.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, am I? I'm staying here for the whole day with you until 6." She answered.

"Yeah, but you could have at least changed." I said._ (Considering the fact that she's hanging out with me for the whole day with 27% of her exposed would seem so wrong)_

"Would you relax, Alvin." She said as she climbed up to my bed and lied down beside me.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Can you go with me? I want to take a bath with you." I (half) joked again. I've kept doing this since I knew he was going to freak out when he heard that. Well, secretly, I've been doing this until he says yes.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"Haha, get's you every time." I said. He sighed.

"You know, if you want to take a bath together, we could. Do you want to?" He said. It made my reflexes jump up and made me say something I shouldn't.

"Of course I do!" _"Wait, what?"_ Those words came out of my mouth unexpectedly.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed again.

"hahaha, You can never think of a new comeback, can you, Alvie?" He sighed.

"Alright, I give up, I can never win against a girl, especially when that girl is you." I blushed and let out a giggle.

"Can you at least wait for me?" I asked.

"Sure anything for you."

I scurried my way to the bathroom. I went inside, and this time, I made sure that the door was locked. I turned on the shower, wet myself and did my fur. I came out of the curtains, and luckily, there was a towel on the rack. I took it and dried myself (DUH), I went over to the mirror for my 'daily self admiration'. I brushed my hair and tied a pony tail as usual, then I changed back to my nightgown. Well, I wasn't going anywhere until 6, and I'm only going to hang out with Alvin. Besides, it makes my fur get a better feel of Alvin's.

I went out of the bathroom and scurried away to the bedroom. Once inside, I saw Alvin lying down on his bed, Eleanor and Theodore still, somewhat asleep. Those two were never heavy sleepers.

"Britt, why are you still on your nightgown?" Alvin asked me.

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere am I? I'm staying here with you for the whole day until 6." I said.

"Yeah, but you could have at least changed."

"Oh would relax, Alvin." I climbed up his bed and lied down beside him.

"Would you consider this as our first date?" I asked.

"Nope, it's just hanging out. 'Cause our first date will be a blast." He said. "How's Tomorrow?"

A sat up and looked at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uhh... no, I'm asking you out so we can eat bricks." His sarcasm struck. "Of course I'm asking you out!" He said.

"Hey, don't say that, you know Simon's sarcasm is bad enough for me!" I tried to sound angry.

"So, is it a yes? or a you-know-what."

"You know what? Yes! Of course I'll go out with you." I lied down on top of him and gave him a tight hug.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"Hey, Simon?" Jeanette called his attention. Simon placed his book down and looked at her.

"What is it, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Are you nervous?" Jeanette asked.

"About what?"

"Well, tonight's prom night. I've never been to one before." Jeanette answered.

"Me neither. But hey, we all haven't been to proms yet, so cheer up. If you get nervous, just think of it as a dance."

"It IS a dance."

"I know." Simon answered. _"Damn! I am NOT good at this!"_ He thought.

* * *

**Back upstairs... with Eleanor and Theodore**

Theodore slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked at the clock. It read 12:23PM, and he overslept again. Then, he felt his hands was on something soft, cuddly. He looked at his arm, he saw something green, big. As soon as he noticed it was Eleanor, he quickly pulled his hands away and blushed.

Theodore looked at her while she was asleep, until her eyes slowly fluttered open and met his.

"Hmm? Theodore?"

"Good morning, Ellie." He greeted.

Eleanor sat up and yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at Theodore. "Good morning." She greeted back. "*YAWN* What time is it?" She asked.

"Uhh, ten minutes to 12:30." He answered.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "*GASP* I overslept? How long have you been awake?"

"Just now."

"We missed breakfast. Well, we better come down for lunch." Eleanor suggested.

He nodded and got off the bed and walk towards the door. They were seen by Alvin and Brittany from the top bunk of the chipmunk bed.

"Hey, you guys are finally awake?" Alvin asked.

"Uhh, yes, Alvin, we are." Theodore answered.

"Hey, Eleanor." Brittany greeted.

"Brittany? What are you two still doing in bed?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging out." Brittany answered.

"Yeah,... right,... hanging out." Eleanor replied with an evil grin.

"Of course we are." Brittany answered.

"Of course you are. I don't trust you two while you're alone." Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, blushing. "Don't do anything stupid."

Both glared at Eleanor. "ELEANOR!" They scolded in unison.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive!" Eleanor raised her hand in defense. "Well, we're going for lunch, you two coming?"

"Brittany?" Alvin asked for his girlfriend's answer.

Brittany shook her head. "I think we're staying here. I'm not hungry, and you promised me we'd hang out." She said, laying her head on Alvin's chest.

Alvin smiled. "Alright, love puddle." He turned to Eleanor and Theodore. "We're alright, guys."

"Okay, we hate to ruin your romantic moment, anyways." Theodore replied.

Eleanor and Theodore held hands and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**A few hours later... 5:30 Bed room**

"...Just on- jus- aarrgghh!" Theodore growled in frustration while trying to tie the ribbon on his all green tux. "Hey, Simon, little help."

Simon approached him and tied his ribbon. "There, voila."

"Thanks."

Alvin was on the mirror, he was wearing a white tux with a red neck tie with a small yellow "A" on the bottom. He turned back and looked at his brothers.

"Hello, Ladies!" He exclaimed. "I like my tail shaken, not stirred." He spoke in a fake English accent. (Like in Chipwrecked when he tried to go to the casino.)

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

Simon looked at his tie. "I don't think red and white can work together." Simon commented.

"I've never been into fashion, Simon. I don't really care."

"But Brittany is. Come on, Alvin, first prom, first impression." Simon said.

"Nah, I'm sticking with this." He said, stroking his tie.

"Well, if you say so." Simon adjusted the ribbon on his blue tux with a purple tie.

* * *

After finishing with their hair, they went down and waited for the girls who were in the bathroom.

"Why do girls always have to be late, we have twenty minutes before six. Why can't they be more efficient?" Alvin complained.

"Efficient? Now that's the smartest word I heard from you, Alvin." Simon commented.

"You're a bad influence, you know that?"

Simon chuckled.

They waited for a few more minutes, until they heard footsteps (Well pawsteps) from the stairs.

"Uh! Fina- li - ay yi yi" Alvin looked at the stairs, he had a shock expression, he didn't know what to say when he saw Brittany.

(Let's see from his POV, shall we?)

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

As soon as I saw Brittany on the stairs, I didn't know what to say. She wore a strapless dress with an open back and even better, in red! I dropped my jaw, I was stunned, I couldn't explain how beautiful she was, I examined her from top to bottom, her right leg wasn't covered, exposing her thighs. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Whoa..." I whispered.

"Surprised, Alvin?" She asked.

I shook myself back to reality.

"Whoa, Britt, you look..." I didn't know what word to use. She's too beautiful that beautiful itself can't describe.

"Look what?"

"I don't know,.. you're too beautiful that I can't describe." I said.

"Aww, thank you, Alvie." She approached me and kissed me on the cheeks. I nearly fainted. "And you look..." She looked at my tux. I raised my brows and waited for an answer. "you... uh... you did your best."

I frowned.

"Anyway, we had to look beautiful and stylish since it's our first prom, right?" She said.

"Of course... nothing could be more beautiful than you." I replied, earning a giggle from her.

I smiled as I held her waist and walked outside.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

I was on the kitchen, getting a glass of water. After that, I went to the living room, something caught my attention, something that nearly made my eyes pop out, literally. Jeanette was standing there, wearing a dress that made her... an angel. She was wearing a purple dress with a strap on each shoulder, open back. Her skirt was inches above her knees. I approached her with caution, afraid that I might faint any second.

"W-wow, Jeanette." I complimented.

She slowly looked at me, as if time was on slow motion, her hair formed to her usual messy bun swayed as she turned her head. She shyly held an elbow with her paw, making her look like... an angel.

"Oh, h-h-hey, S-Simon." I nearly fainted as I heard her timid, high pitched voice. My eyes nearly raised itself up. "What do you think?" She asked.

I shook myself. "Y-you look... are you hurt?" I asked, preparing pick up line.

"Hurt? Why?"

"Because you're an angel that fell from heaven!"

"Wow, th-thanks you, Simon, you don't look bad yourself." She said.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheeks, and that was it, I froze up and literally fell backwards to the ground.

"S-Simon? A-are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm in heaven..." I joked.

She giggled "You're quite the jokester, Simon. That's one of the things I like about you." I blushed as I got up from the hard ground and smiled.

"Let's go, shall we?" She asked.

I placed my paw on her waist, our tail tangled with each other as we walked towards the door.

* * *

**Theodore's POV**

I was watching meerkat manor on the T.V. while waiting for Eleanor to arrive. I had my eyes on the T.V. until someone jumped to the couch, almost scaring me.

"Hey, Theodore!"

"Gah!" I exclaimed and jumped back, falling back on the couch.

"Oh, sorry did I scare you?"

"No, it's alright." I got up and looked at her, as soon as I did, I was in awe. I dropped my mouth, speechless as I looked at her dress. It was long from her collar bone to her ankle. It was in spring green, it was strapless and had an open back with glitters shining all over it.

"So, how do I look?" She said, turning around, showing me her back.

"You look beautiful, Eleanor. I don't know what other world that can describe you, I th-" I was interrupted when she leaned in and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Stop talking, Teddy" Did she just call me teddy? I blushed at my new nickname.

"You look like a beautiful cream gumdrop, cupcake." I called her with a new nickname, earning a giggle.

"I think we should go now..." She said.

"You're right." We hopped off the couch and held each other's hands and went outside.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Come on, we only have 15 minutes to left, where's Dave?" I said, completely irritated on waiting around.

"Uh,... I'm right here, Alvin." Dave came out of the door.

"Great, can we go?" Brittany said, I can see she's more irritated than I am.

"Umm, no guys, I'm not going to take you there."

"WHAT?" We all exclaimed.

"Relax, the limousine's right there." He pointed on the sidewalk, there was a parked limo and a chauffeur standing next to it.

I sighed in relief, for a second there, I thought Dave wouldn't let us go.

"Well, have fun, you guys." He said.

We scurried into the driveway and got into the Limo. It was already paid by Dave to take us to West Eastman.

Once we got there, the driver opened the door and we quickly hopped out and ran to the school gym.

"Whew, and ten seconds to spare." I said, panting.

Inside the gym, loud, slow music was played and was swarming with students. We carefully made sure to stay on high ground, avoiding the feet. The disco ball on top was already spinning, illuminating the whole place, a fountain was on the middle and a stage on the front.

"Well, I better get ready for my song. Wish me luck." I kissed Brittany on the cheeks before running towards the stage.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

****Alvin kissed me on the cheeks and ran towards the stage. I gently rubbed the part of my cheeks where he kissed and looked at him.

"Good luck, Alvin!" I said waving my paw.

I sat on the bench and waited for Alvin's presentation. After a few minutes, Dr. Rubin came upstage.

"Good Evening students, welcome to the West Eastman annual prom." Every students clapped their hands and cheered. Dr. Rubin listen to their cheers so a couple of seconds and raised a finger in the air to gesture them to keep quiet.

"Now, before you enjoy the rest of the evening, I would like to welcome a presentation from one of the chipmunks. You may dance along with the song. Now, without further ado, let me present to you, Alvin Seville." Everyone clapped their hands as Alvin went on to the stage with a guitar.

He sat on the stool and got ready. "This song is dedicated for a very special Chipette. My girlfriend, Brittany." I gasped, he made a song dedicated to me? Again?

Simon sat down beside me. "Trust me, Brittany, Alvin's been working with this song just for you." I smiled.

* * *

**Song will be on the next chapter. It won't take long, since I'm already done with the chord progression and rhythm, all that's left is the lyrics. Thank you, please don't lose your interest on this story. Please review, it will really help.**

**Sorry if this chapter took long. I spent my entire day learning "What makes you beautiful" By one direction. I found out that it was Simon and Jeanette's theme song and after I heard it, I was like "I HAVE GOT TO LEARN THIS SONG!" so I did. I learned it in less than two ours, 4 chords, D, G, Bm, A. Awesome, huh? Now I got me the Simonette theme song, now I need to learn "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson, since it's Alvittany's theme song.**

**See you tom.**

**10:30PM**

**6/1/12 School's next week, Damn!**


	25. Prom part one, Alvin's song

**Here's the new chapter,**

**100 reviews limestone. (Is 120 a limestone?) I would like to thank my reviewers for that matter, so thanks, it meant a lot.**

**Nearly finished learning "My life would suck without you" By Kelly Clarkson. I just watched the music video and those two act completely like Alvin and Brittany, tossing each other's clothes off the window, throwing magazines, nearly broke the guitar, but were shown making out in a jeep after.**

**You know, it wasn't that hard, despite the fact that I nearly got my arm strained from the fast strumming, my index finger took a slight rip from the string, stings like a wasp.**

**Anyways, I just got you the lyrics of the song, (Which Alvin is going to sing.) there's a slight need of change on the tune and I need to reassemble the chords because my cousin accidentally untuned my guitar (THANK'S A LOT, RON!").**

**Anyways, as soon as I get time off from school, I'll get a camera and post the song in youtube, that is, if I get a new camera, or a high powered webcam that is not built in to a laptop.**

**Post Script, if you find a lack of Theonor, please bare, I have a hard time making out on what those two have in their minds.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin made a song for me, again. That chipmunk is full of surprises. I sat down the bench, Simon came to me and said that I'm going to love this song. Well, I hope I do.  
Alvin was on the stage, picking up the drum beat, bass, **(Actually when I wrote the song, there was no bass, but in this case).**

"This song is dedicated to a special chipette. My girlfriend, my pride, my world, Brittany." I smiled as I listened to the song.

_Girl, I can die happy when you're around_  
_I smile happy when I hear your sound_  
_Oh, you are my world_  
_You are my heart_  
_You are my girl_  
_Even hate can't keep us apart_

_Ever since I met you,_  
_I want to be your guy_  
_I've been trying hard to tell you_  
_But once I did you never asked me why_  
_I can tell you that I love you_  
_Nothing much needs be argued_  
_'Cause you're the cutest girl I've ever met_  
_When I'm with, them I'm set_  
_To take on the world_

_Girl, I can die happy when you're around_  
_I smile happy when I hear your sound_  
_Oh, you are my world_  
_You are my heart_  
_You are my girl_  
_Even hate can't keep us apart_

_I never go back on my words_  
_Especially when I promise you_  
_Because of all the odds_  
_Feeling I might lose you_  
_I can't stand the guilt_  
_When I feel I broke your heart_  
_I wish you know how I felt_  
_If we we're kept apart_

_Cause I would die without you_  
_My girl, you're my life_  
_I need you in my heart_  
_To feel the emptiness inside_

_Girl, I can die happy when you're around_  
_I smile happy when I hear your sound_  
_Oh, you are my world_  
_You are my heart_  
_You are my girl_  
_Even hate can't keep us apart_  
_Oh, can't keep up apart_  
_Won't keep us apart_

As soon as he finished with the last part, I noticed that tears were starting to come out of my eyes throughout the entire song. I rubbed it off and smiled at Alvin, coming down from the stage. I can't believe it, that song dug it's way inside me, it felt like someone started a romance story inside of me. I feel like I was in a movie, my boyfriend just made a song for me, about me, only for me.

"Hey, Brittany, what do you think?" Alvin approached the bench I was sitting on and asked me.

Out of love and pure instincts, I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around him. "You wrote that song just for me?"

He wrapped my arms around my back and returned the hug. "Of course I did. You're my girlfriend, aren't you?" He said, making me hug tighter.

"Ow, Britt, Th-that's enough,... ow... you're squishing me!" He said, out of breathe. Once I heard, I quickly pulled away. "Youch!" He said, popping his neck.

"Sorry, I just got a littl-" I said, blushing, but was interrupted.

"Don't be, it's alright." He said.

We sat on the bench and started talking.

"So, Britt, what do you think about the song?" He asked.

"Did you mean that?" I asked.

"Of course, every word." He answered.

Just then, a slow music started to play, the students started to gather around the middle with their dates and started dancing. Alvin, too, got up and faced me.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his paw.

"Me?"

"No, the bench." He said sarcastically. I held his paw and stood up. He led me into the middle, watching and avoiding the feet of students.

We jumped up on the rim of the fountain, together with the rest of the chipmunks. He turned to me, held my waist with both hands, and I replied by wrapping both my arms around his neck and we both swayed back and forth, left and right, following the rhythm of the music.

We both stared at each other's eyes, meeting each other's glaze. I admired his eyes, those hazel-brown almost seems like chocolate. He's always been handsome, I never knew I could get lucky enough to have a boyfriend like him. As soon as the music got slower, I felt a romantic feeling around me. I quickly went with the feeling and gently placed my arms from his neck to his back. He slowly pulled me closer, he slowly moved his paws towards the my back, above my waist and below my spine. I was in his arms, he held my closer that there were no empty space on our torso. I laid my head on his shoulder, still swaying back and forth with him and the music. I had a tingly feeling around my neck to my face, heat was all around me, we shared our body heat with a gentle, romantic hug.

* * *

**How was it? Please give your feedbacks around the review page. Just click the blue button below that says 'review'.**

**It's going to get better on the next chapters (I hope). It's nearing the end, but there's a sequel. I can't be sure about the name, but I'm pretty sure I could title it "First dates", unless you guys have a better title.**

**Now, I know the song was something you didn't expect. That was because I came up with some songs that ended up as a total disaster. **

**Here's some of the songs I came up with:  
Love Puddle  
What love really is  
You're my world  
Brittany (Yeah, I almost came up with a song about Brittany, but ended up in a total disaster like the others).**

**Well, see you guys in the next 8 hours where I will wake up from the heaviest bonds of sleep, which, I may say, is what every living creature on this dear planet needs. I may, dear say, that my heaviest sleep, would be, if I'm not mistaken, would be rudely interrupted by an annoying beeping noise which came from, without a doubt, my alarm clock that reads 6:30AM, which is, frankly speaking, an hour before being late from school. Oops, I think I said too much, what the heck did I just type?**

**If you visit my profile sometime, you'll see some jokes I came up with and I'll even teach you how to swear in a different language.**

**Note: I admit, I only make author's note after every chapter to make the story longer and attract more reviewers.**


	26. Prom part two, most romantic night ever

**Here's the keeper. Keep reviewing, people.**

**Again, to all Theonor fans, please bare with me if you find lack of romance between the two.**

**RATED T for teenagers only.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

...We both stared at each other's eyes, meeting each other's gaze. I admired his eyes, those hazel-brown almost seems like chocolate. He's always been handsome, I never knew I could get lucky enough to have a boyfriend like him. As soon as the music got slower, I felt a romantic feeling around me. I quickly went with the feeling and gently placed my arms from his neck to his back. He slowly pulled me closer, he slowly moved his paws towards the my back, above my waist and below my spine. I was in his arms, he held my closer that there were no empty space on our torso. I laid my head on his shoulder, still swaying back and forth with him and the music. I had a tingly feeling around my neck to my face, heat was all around me, we shared our body heat with a gentle, romantic hug. Not tight, I just wanted to feel him.

As soon as the music slowly ended, I kept my face buried on his shoulders, my paws on his back, we didn't pull out. I was at ease, I love him too much just to let go. The next music started to play, we kept our position.

"I don't want to let go of you." I whispered, keeping my face on his shoulder.

"Neither do I..." He whispered back. I buried deeper on his shoulders.

"I'm so warm when I'm with you." I said.

"You are?"

I pulled out from the hug, placed my paw on his shoulders and look at him in the eyes, just to show how I mean what I'm about to say. "Because I love you, Alvin. When I'm with you, I get this feeling around me, I can't understand. I love you, Alvin." I said.

"I love you too, Brittany."

We stared each other for a long time, not doing anything, just staring at each other's eyes, smiling, admiring each other.

Another music started to play, another slow, romance song. I felt like dancing, but Alvin grabbed my wrist.

"Britt, come with me. I have something to show you." He said. I followed him outside the gym, and he led me somewhere around the school's backyard filled with grass, trees, and especially flowers of different color. This was in fact the school garden.

"Um... Alvin, what're you doing?" I asked.

He approached me, looking at me in the eyes. He placed his paws on my shoulder.

"I wanted us to be alone... for a while." He answered.

My heart pounded, I slowly took in a gasp. Why alone? What's he planning? What's he going to do?

"A-Alvin, why?"

"Because, I always wanted to do something, since we got together. And I wanted us to be alone for that matter." He answered.

My heart beat rapidly picked up speed.

"Alvin, what are you up to?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just leaned in and inched his face closer to mine. My heart was literally punching my insides in a very rapid rate, I breathed faster and harder, my cheeks burned up, I know what he's going to do. Is he finally going to do it? Is he finally?

My heart raced, I could hardly control my breathing, I closed my eyes and inched in closer to his face. I my nose told my that I was only a few millimeters away from his snout. I moved my face closer, my heart nearly leaping out of my chest, I kept my eyes closed and slowly moved closer, until I felt a pair of lips pressed up against mine. That's when I knew we were it. I kissed Alvin, for the first time, on the lips.

I was in ecstasy, I didn't care about the whole world around me, I just cared about him. I'm finally pressing my lips on his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I then, felt his tongue pressing against my lips, searching for an entrance. I remained with my eyes closed as his tongue slowly entered my mouth. I moaned in pleasure on the kiss as my sensitive tongue made contact with his. I slowly danced my tongue with his. I raised my paws and wrapped them slowly around his neck, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. My heart pounding twice as fast than anything else as he continued to explore deeper into my mouth, all I could do was enjoy, giving moans and sighs of ecstasy.

This first kiss means everything to me, I felt closer to him than before. My cheeks burned up, including my entire body, I felt weak to my knees. Our first kiss, it lasted for several minutes, our first kiss was filled with passion, love, as if nothing else was in this world. Finally, we pulled out, out of breathe, we breathed for air.  
We looked at each other, once more, not knowing what to say.

"A-Alvin, th-that was great." I stuttered, complimenting the kiss.

"I- I love you, Brittany." He said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Of course you do, you just showed me how much you love me."

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm yours, Alvin. I'm all yours, I'll never see anyone else but you, I'll be yours and you'll be mine, forever. I love you." I said, burying my face on his shoulder.

I pulled out and looked at him in the eyes. I leaned in closer and kissed him again. We pulled out after a couple of minutes.

"I have to say, Alvin. This is the most romantic night I've had in my life. And you know what made it more romantic?" I said.

"What?"

"You..." I answered, earning a sweet smile from him.

"I felt the same way, Britt."

We made one last kiss before going back to the school gym. Once we got there, we were surprised to see Simon on stage with a guitar, about to sing something.

"This one's for Jeanette." He announced.

* * *

**Rated T, like I said. Is kissing rated T? Well, please tell me how you feel on the review page. Just press the blue button bellow and bring it.**

**Can LSD affect that much of your brain that you can actually eat people alive?**

**Well, it's been fun writing this story and getting your reviews. Please touch the blue button below.**


	27. Prom part three, insecurity strikes

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

We went back into the gym, we were surprised to see Simon on stage with a guitar.

"This one's for Jeanette."

He started playing his guitar...

* * *

**Simon's POV few minutes ago**

I watched as my older brother took her girlfriend's wrist, jumped off the fountain rim, and led her outside. I had no idea what they were up too, maybe their going to- ahh never mind.

Me and Jeanette continued dancing around with the music, I placed my paws on her waist, her arms wrapped around my neck. We swayed back and forth with the music. We looked at each other's eyes while dancing, my sight meeting those shiny amethyst spheres. I couldn't describe how beautiful she was in her dress.

As the music went slow, we moved closer to each other, Jeanette laid her face on my shoulder. I pulled her into a gently, soothing hug.

"Simon?" He called me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I feel so warm tonight, I'm so happy that I'm with you." She said, making me lay my chin on her shoulder.

"Me too, I'm happy that I'm with you. It's just that I love you, Jeanette." I said.

"I love you too, Simon. That's why I chose you, you're smart, caring, independent, charming." She said, making me blush. "Why did you choose me, Simon? Of all my sisters, why'd you chose me." She asked, I smiled.

"I like you for the way you are, Jeanette." I said.

"But why me? I'm not as beautiful as Brittany, or as sweet as Eleanor." She said, insecurely. "Maybe you deserve someone else." She said. I frowned. What is she thinking? All I want is her. What she said isn't true. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I pulled out of the embrace and said to her.

"Jeanette, that's not true. I don't deserve someone else, all I want is you. You don't have to be more beautiful than Brittany, or as sweet as Eleanor. You're intelligent, shy, timid, that's what I like about you. You don't have to be like your sisters for you to deserve me, we deserve each other."

She didn't say anything. She hung her head, looking at the ground and sighed.

"Maybe you don't need to be that insecure, Jeanette. You're beautiful, sweet, and smart. You have your own personality that I like."

Still, she didn't say anything.

"Maybe a simple talk won't do it." I said as I walked away from her.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

Why did he like me that much, do I really deserve someone like him? Does he deserve someone like me? An clumsy and insecure chipmunk. Someone who's such a klutz that she manages to stumble down on anything or bump on anyone.

"Maybe you don't need to be that insecure, Jeanette. You're beautiful, sweet, and smart. You have your own personality that I like." He said. But I didn't listen. I didn't believe. I think he's just saying that to make me feel better. But he sounds so sincere.

"Maybe a simple talk won't do it." He said, walking away from me. I watched him getting farther. Maybe I was a little too insecure.

"Wait, Simon!" I called, pleaded him not to leave. But it was too late, I lost him in the crowd. I didn't dare to go after him, I just jumped off the fountain, sat on the nearest bench.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks. It's my fault, he left me. I was too insecure for him, maybe he doesn't deserve me, after all.

"Hey, Jeanette, what's wrong?" I was approached by my little sister with her boyfriend, Theodore.

I hid my face, hiding my fur, dampened from tears.

"Come on, Jeanette, what happened? Where's Simon?" Theodore asked.

"He doesn't like me, he walked out on me." I said, sniffing at the last word with clear disappointment in my voice.

"What? Simon would never do anything like that, Jeanette." Theodore told me. Something boiled inside me

"WELL IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED, THEODORE, HE JUST DID! HE JUST WALKED OUT ON ME LIKE A MINUTE AGO!" I yelled, frustrated, heart broken.

"JEANETTE!" Eleanor scolded me. I snapped back to my senses with a sigh.

"Sorry, Theodore, it's just tha-" Before I could say anything else, a voice came from the stage.

"Hi, everyone." Wait, that sounded like... I looked up on the stage, and just as I thought, Simon. What's he going to do now?

"I'd like to sing a song for a very lovely chipette." I stood up from the bench and gasped. "Jeanette, you're beautiful and you just don't know it. You're insecurity gets the best of you and is keeping you from accepting who you really are. You're beautiful, kind, shy, and intelligent. Now, here's a song I would like to describe you with, and to tell you how much you brighten my world up." He said, my heart melted. So he didn't walk out on me? The students started cheering and hooting.

He strummed his guitar for the intro and started singing the first verse.

_You're insecure_  
_Don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_Don't need make up_  
_To cover up_  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

This song really describes me?

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_  
_You got it wrong_  
_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy_  
_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

After the song, and one last strum, he said "Jeanette, whoever you think you are, whatever you wish to become, whatever you think of yourself, by being just the way you are, I love you. Don't think of yourself as an inferior, because to me, you're the most beautiful creature that ever stepped foot into this planet."

My tears of sadness quickly turned into tears of joy. He climbed down the stage, I waited for him to approach me. After a couple of seconds, he finally emerged from the crowd. As soon as I saw him, tears of joy streamed down on my cheeks as I ran quickly and gave him a hug.

"Simon, thank you!" I laid my eyes on his shoulder, wiping the tears.

He wrapped his arms on my back. "Always remember, Jeanette, whatever you think you are, you'll always be beautiful through my eyes." He said, making me blush deeply.

"I love you, Simon, I really do. I mean it." I said, burying my face deeper into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jeanette." He said.

"Prove it, scream it to the world." I said.

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "I love you, Jeanette."

"Simon, why'd you whisper?" I said, pulling away from the hug.

"Because you are my world, Jeanette." He said.

I cried harder in happiness. "I love you, Simon." I said, wiping my tear - dampened fur on his shoulder.

I got my face up from his shoulder and looked at him. I looked deep into his eyes, the most beautiful blue beryl gem in the whole world. The owner of it raised a finger on my face and wiped the remaining tears I had. As if time was in slow motion, I inched in closer to his face, he did the same. We moved closer, my heart racing in each passing moment. I closed my eyes as we continued inching in closer towards each other's face. I could feel my snout already made contact with his, we moved it aside and went closer until I finally met his lips. I pressed up against his lips hard. I knew I had to make the first move, so I opened my mouth and slowly pushed my tongue inside his mouth. I moaned passionately as I continued my exploration inside his mouth, our tongues met each other's touch, making me sigh. My tail raised up in surprise and my heart continued beating faster. This was just like my dream. He grabbed me by waist and pulled me closer to his. I too, wrapped paws around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Hey, guys, break it up. You're making quite a scene here." The romantic moment was interrupted by a high pitched voice, possibly belonging to Simon's older brother.

We broke away from the kiss. We looked around and saw our siblings staring at us, along with most of the students. I looked at Simon who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, while I blushed deeply under my fur.

As soon as every dispersed, we both sighed in relief. I looked at Simon, he too, was looking at me.

"Simon, that was amazing. That was our first kiss. That was so passionate and love - filled." I commented.

"Am I really that good of a kisser?" He asked shyly.

I leaned in forward and gave him another kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I said. "You know, I'm really glad that I have you. You make the most romantic night, you're the most roma-" I was interrupted his lips pressed up against mine.

"Are you telling me to shut up, Simon?" I asked with a grin on my face.

He chuckled. "I just wanted to kiss you, and hopefully to stop you from making me blush." He said. "You know, I really love you. You're just the most beautiful chipmunk I've ever seen. I mean you've go-" I didn't let him finish. I cut him off by pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Once I pulled out, he looked at me with a smile. "Hey, you stole that from me." He said.

"I just wanted to kiss you, and hopefully to stop you from making me blush." I took his sentence and used it against him.

"You took that from me too." He said.

I giggled as I moved in closer to him, placing a paw on his chest, a finger from my other paw raised his chin up.

"Stop talking." I said, seductively as I pulled him to another passionate kiss.

I gave him a hug after we pulled out. It was quarter to 8, so we're going to have to leave in at least 30 minutes.

I don't care, this prom ended with a blast, my most romantic night yet, thanks to Simon.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Or the other one. Please submit your feedbacks on the review page. Simply click the blue button below, regardless if you're logged in or not.**

**Again, to all Theonor fans, sorry for the lack of romance.**

**If you have any suggestions or any problem with the story, please submit it in a private message.**

**I'm still thinking of a new title for the next sequel. So far, I'm still sticking to "The First dates".**

**12:30AM 6/3/12**

**Good afternoon, yanks, and see you tomorrow. Or at least in my language,_ Ma-ayung hapun sa inyu, manga Amer'kano hantud ugma!_  
**


	28. Making out

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for keeping this story alive.**

**If it wasn't for you, I would've stopped writing this a long time ago.**

**'Ere's chapter twenty-eight.**

**Please keep enjoying.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Sweet taste of first kiss, mine and Alvin's pressed against each other, our tongue slithered into each other's mouth. The thought of it is going to soothe me for the rest of my life, the best moment I've experience in love, with Alvin. Jeanette also got her first kiss, with Simon, and it kind of made quite an attraction inside the gym. Well, I don't blame, it's not everyday humans see two furry chipmunks making out.

Well the night had to end, somehow. After the King and Queen thing, which weren't us, and some announcements from Dr. Rubin, we walked out of the gym back to the limousine, which was waiting for us the whole time. The chauffeur opened the door and gestured us in. We sat down on those enormous seats (Well we're chipmunks, duh) next to our boyfriends. The engine started and the car drifted it's way from the parking lot.

I went closer to Alvin. "I had a nice time with you, Alvin." I said, holding his paw in mine.

"Me too, but don't consider this as our first date. Because our first date will be even better." He said.

"Of course it will. You asked me out, I expect something nice." I said.

"Trust me, you'll love it. Anything for my girl."

"Well... anything?" I asked.

"Anything..." He leaned in. I closed my eyes, waiting for another kiss on the lips, but I was disappointed when his lips landed on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"Umm... Alvin, anything right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, my lips are right here." I pointed my index finger below my nose and gave him a wink.

"Oh,... right."

He leaned in again and I closed my eyes as his lips were pressed against mine. We made a slight entrance for our tongue to slither into. A simple kiss Alvin gave me turned into a make-out session, neither of us wanted to let go, we pulled put only when we needed to breath. Sighs of pleasure filled the limousine, which wasn't favored by our siblings.

* * *

**Simon's Point of View**

Alvin and Brittany are making out again. I watched as those two continued to grapple lips to lips, giving out sighs, which was inappropriate for my younger brother to hear.

"Eeeww..." Theodore and Eleanor exclaimed. Well, they were kids, they didn't quite understand. Theodore was innocent about it, he was too young to be making out. but Eleanor on the other hand, I couldn't quite trust her innocence. Well, maybe that's just me.

I looked to over my shoulder, Jeanette had her head on it, my arm was on the lower side of her stomach, while my paw rested on her lap. She was looking over at Alvin and Brittany, who weren't stopping on what they were doing.

"Are they ever going to stop that?" Jeanette asked me.

"Nope, never." I answered.

"It's Alvin, once he loves doing something, he's going to start doing it all the time. And Brittany, when she gets her hands on something she likes, she never lets go." I commented. "And what they're doing right now is something they love. Alvin is going to do it all the time, and Brittany is never to let go of him. Works for both of them."

"A hunky troublemaker and a stubborn hothead. They make a great couple." She commented.

"A smart chipmunk and an intelligent, brilliant, and beautiful chipette. We make a great couple, too." I said, earning a giggle.

"Of course we do, you're a smart and handsome munk." She said, raising my chin with her index finger.

I blushed under my fur. I raised my tail slowly.

"Are we going to break them up?" I asked, accidentally changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave them be." She said, looking at the red and pink couple still making out, not stopping. She sighed. "Well, I just hope they won't do anything out of hand. If you know what I mean."

I smiled and looked at her. "Well, you can't trust them when it comes to that matter. Look what level they're in, anytime now make out sessions will turn into something much more."

"Just don't let them be an influence to Eleanor." She said.

"Yeah, and to Theodore."

We kept talking and looking to each other, but we were interrupted by Brittany, who's sighs turned into soft moans. We looked back at the red and pink couple, my eyes widened at the sight. Brittany was already lying down, Alvin on top of him, they were still kissing each other's lips.

"Okay, now that's too far." I said as I sat up and approached them. "Hey, Alvin, Brittany, break it up, that's enough." I said in a stern tone.

The couple pulled from their kiss and gave me a glare. I crossed my arms and glared back at them. "That's enough." I said.

Alvin got up from Brittany's top. The pink clad sighed and mumbled under her breath "Killjoy..."

"Geez, if Dave isn't here, you'd instantly become his replacement." He said.

"Well, sorry for looking out for you, bro. If you didn't stop, this make out thing could have turned to something more, something Dave's not gonna like" I fired back.

He scoffed and sat back down with Brittany.

After a couple of minutes, the car slowed down. I looked through the window, our house was one the other side of the street. The driver opened the door for us, we quickly hopped out. We approached the door and went into the house through the cat hole.

Once inside, we were greeted by someone, someone who wasn't Dave.

"Hey, guys." He greeted. It was Dave's video game addicted cousin. Our guardian when Dave got into the hospital because of Alvin a few months ago.

"Toby?" We exclaimed.

"Uh,... yeah?" He scratched his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I told Dave last Sunday that I'd come over, but when I got here no one was in." He answered.

"Oh, that. We were probably in the party." I said.

We all made scurried into the couch and sat down. Theodore turned on the T.V. to animal planet.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey, did where's Dave?" Theodore asked while looking at the T.V. He's watching Meerkat Manor again. I can't believe it, didn't he just watched that before we left?

"Oh, he's making dinner." Toby answered.

I scooted closer to Alvin, who was right beside me. "Hey, Alvin." I called.

"What is it?"

"I can't stand watching another episode of what Theodore's watching while Dave makes dinner." I said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"Umm... maybe go upstairs. You know, hang out again." I said.

"Better than watching this." He said, pointed at the T.V. "Alright, let's go."

We got up and scurried towards the stairs.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" We stopped as we heard Toby asked.

"Upstairs" Alvin answered.

"Turning in early? It's 8:23 and you're going to miss dinner." Toby replied.

"Well, in that case, call us when it's done." I said before continuing to scurry up towards the stairs. Alvin followed.

Once we reached the room, we opened the door and went inside. We climbed up on top of the chipmunk's bed.

I lied down, Alvin beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, referring to the thing we did a few minutes ago before Simon interrupted.

"I don't know." He said, I smiled wider.

"Maybe this will help." I said. I moved closer to his face and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh, that. I remember." He moved closer and made his way on top of me. I smiled up on him before he leaned in closer and kissed me again.

We did exactly the same thing back at the limo. We made an open mouth tongue kiss, my loud sighs slowly becoming slow moans. This was great, a nice feeling, him on top of me. I couldn't get enough, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His whole weight pressed against mine, but I didn't care, I only want him. I kept my eyes closed in ecstasy, I feel like I could fall asleep and dream about him any second. We stayed on this position for a couple of minutes, hoping not to get interrupted. But...

"Hey, guys, dinner's - whoa..." We heard a voice that was interrupted by the sight of us.

We pulled out and looked who it was.

_TOBY!_ I mentally snarled. Why does it that every time we do something pleasurable, someone cuts in?

"Uhh... was I interrupting?" He asked.

_"Of course you did, you moron!"_ I thought.

"No, you didn't, thank you for noticing." Alvin said, sarcastic.

Toby nodded. "Well,... dinner's ready. You coming?"

Alvin, still on top of me, looked at me. "Britt, shall we?" He asked.

I nodded. "I can't get up with you on top of me, Alvin." I said.

He got off me and looked at Toby. "We're coming, Tobes." He said.

Toby was about to walk away before Alvin stopped him.

"Oh, and Toby."

Toby raised his brows.

"Do you mind not telling Dave about this?" Alvin asked. I blushed, something about the word 'this' made me.

"Uhh... yeah, sure, whatever you say." Toby agreed.

We got up and scurried downstairs. Once there, Simon looked at us, giving us the I-know-what-you-did-there look.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen and ate dinner.

* * *

**Got any comments? Submit in a review, no flames, no games. Please, I'm practically begging for your reviews.**

**Did I forget to say anything?**

**Please enjoy the story, and I'll have you know that I have no intentions on going beyond the T border.**

**Thank you all for your support. If you want me to read your stories, post the title along with your reviews on the review page.**

**Please feel free on the review page. NO FLAMES.**

**Anything else? Please review, click the blue button below, it's getting cold, warm it up with your cursor.**


	29. Epilogue

**You've nearly reached the end, my fellow writers. Thank you for spending your time on this story. Please bare with some grammatical errors and word errors from previous chapters.**

**Thank you,**

**The next sequel will take place a 8 hours after this chapter. You know, the next day, Alvin and Brittany's first date, so are Simon and jeanette's.**

**Please forgive me for the swearing and harsh words from previous chapters, I've re-read my story, and found that the profanity kind of ruined the whole feeling.**

**"Please watch the next sequel named 'First Dates' which will be released in exactly five hours after this."**

**Peace out, please submit more reviews.**

* * *

The pink and red couple went downstairs after being interrupted by Toby from their nice and smooth make out session. They were called down for dinner.

They sat on the chipmunk table which was placed on top of the human table for special occasions, including family gatherings, which Toby is in.

"So, guys, how was prom." Dave asked.

"It was great." Alvin answered plainly.

"Great? Just great? Oh, come on, don't answer me with 'just great', what happened? Give me the details." Dave asked.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other shyly.

"Umm... well, we did get our first kiss." Simon answered.

"Whoa, Simon, you are the man!" Cheered Toby. He turned to Alvin and Brittany. "Well, judging by the fact that both of you were making out a few minutes ago,..."

The red and pink couple dropped their spoons and forks and did annoyed actions. Alvin did a facepalm, Brittany placed a paw on her forehead and sighed loudly.

_"You idiot, you're not suppose to say that!"_ Alvin thought.

"Making out?" Dave spoke up. The four remaining chipmunks looked at them, giving them an awkward moment.

"Classified." Brittany said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Like Simon and Jeanette, we got our first kiss tonight." Alvin stated.

"And your telling me, after your first kiss, you deliberately make out every time you have the chance?" Dave asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of." Alvin answered awkwardly.

Dave laid back on his chair and sighed. "I have got to let Claire come over tomorrow." He joked, earning chuckles from everyone, especially Alvin and Toby.

"No offence, big guy, but you are not good at this." Alvin commented.

"Haha, the only relationship you've been on was 2 months long. You're lame." Toby earned a glare from Dave.

"Well, I guess your lucky that Julie hasn't break up with you,... yet." Dave fired back.

"Well, I guess I am." Toby replied.

"You lose women too quickly, Toby." Dave said, taking a glass of water.

"You think you're great? Ever since you broke up with Claire about a year ago, I heard she started making out with a beach thug." Toby fired back.

Dave's eyes widened, he nearly spat the water out from his mouth.

"Just kidding." Toby said childishly.

"TOBY!" Dave snarled. He turned to Alvin and Brittany. "So anyways, are you guys really making out?"

"They were, upstairs." Toby said, without thinking.

Alvin and Brittany slapped their own faces and snarled his name. "TOBY!"

Everyone started to stare at the red and pink couple.

"Alvin..." Dave raised his voice a little.

"Yes, Dave?"

"Care to explain why you two were upstairs, together, alone?" Dave sternly said.

"Uh,... Toby just let the answer slipped. We were making out, Dave." Brittany answered.

Dave put on a fake smile. "And what did I tell you about no funny business?"

"We were just making out, Dave." Alvin defended.

"Okay, that's it I'm calling Claire." Dave stood up.

"What for?" Toby asked.

"Dinner, tomorrow night."

Everyone on the table laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Toby left with a goodbye. The chipmunks changed to their nightgowns and pajamas and went to bed. Each Chipmunk slept beside their Chipette girlfriend.

"Good night, Jeanette."

"Good night, Simon."

"Good night Theodore."

"Good night, Eleanor."

All two couples sent their warm good nights, except the two couple on the top bunk of the chipmunk bed.

"Umm... Alvin, Brittany?" Simon called their attention, but no avail.

They decided not to care, they assumed that they were asleep. That, until they heard sighs and moans coming from the top bed. Alvin and Brittany are making out again.

"Great, that's going to haunt me for the rest of the night." Simon complained.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jeanette sighed.

Soon after, the two continued making out, until Simon and Jeanette heard footsteps, probably Dave's, headed towards the room.

"Oh, boy. Jeanette, cover your ears." Simon adviced.

As soon as Dave took a glance inside the room, he saw Alvin and Brittany making out.

"AAAAALLLLLVVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!" Dave yelled his trademark after seeing the two.

* * *

**I figured I had to end with a loud AAALLLVVVVIIIINNN coming from Dave.**

**So how was it? I felt that the ending sucks.**

**Well, see you next sequel, entitled "First Dates"**

**I've been getting suggestions for a new title, but sorry, they didn't quite fit the plot I was about to give.**

**Terribly sorry for lack of Theonor.**

**Attention, my fellow writers, thank you for keeping this story Alive 'till the end. If there's any story you want me to read, any AATC fanfic, please post it on the review page along with your feedbacks. And if you need any help, you can PM me, or write me.**

**The next sequel will be release 5 hours after, that is, if I'm correct, 2:45 PM on Philippine timezone, complete opposite to the American one.**

**Please bare with the errors if there are some. I don't have time to check for those.**

**P.S. read my one-shot 'The Spring Of Love', and please tell me how you think.**


End file.
